A Family For Me
by Selim
Summary: When the newlywed Iruka wants to adopt a child, he meets a shunned boy named Naruto with a dark past. Can Iruka and Kakashi obtain a small family with the boy, or lose him back to the boys original parents? WAFF,Yaoi This story will not be updated to fix timeline-name consistencies.
1. Chapter 1

A Family For Me 

By: Selim

Summary: When the newlywed Iruka wants to adopt a child, he meets a discriminated boy named Naruto with a dark past. Can Iruka and Kakashi obtain a small family with the boy, or lose him back to the boys original parents..

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka, Sasuke + Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Information of this fiction: This is a slight AU. Though it has to do with Ninjas, has Kyuubi, and both Kakashi and Iruka are at designated jobs in the manga, some things are different. Instead of 25, Iruka is only 22, and Naruto is 9 along with all the other kids he grew up with in the manga. Beware of OOCness, because there are so many characters, and the amount of manga I've read only introduced a few.

* * *

"Hatake-san?" A polite voice echoed through the white halls, causing the two men to glance up questioningly. Kakashi reached down, grasping his lover's – or rather, his husband's - hand lovingly, bringing it to his lips soothingly. The man who addressed them seemed unfazed by this act of affection as he held the office door open. "We can begin with this meeting now, I'm sorry for making you have to wait."

Standing up, Iruka waved his hand dismissingly. "No worries, we're just a bit nervous," he chuckled, his shaking hand visibly showing that he truly was nervous. Kakashi seemed indifferent to the situation as they walked into the room and the man shut the door firmly behind them. He was dressed in a formal suit, draping him with superiority, yet friendliness to those that came around. His dark brown hair was brushed back, but he bore no sign of ever having trained to be a ninja. He walked past the two, to the other side of the desk where he sat patiently, glancing between the two before speaking.

"My name's Takanashi Rin, and I'll be your Adoptive Community Councilor. My job, from this point until the final adoption date, is to make sure that both you and your, uh," he finally voiced his uncertainty towards the two, but quickly shrugged it off, "husband are compatible for children. What I'd like first is to know what type of child you would be looking for, and then I'd like to get to know each of you to make sure the child will be safe under your care. I have no worries of the child's safety if there is an attack, being that you're both ninja's – of high caliber," he glanced at Kakashi, who smiled brightly behind the mask, "but several of these kids were children of ninjas, and I can assure you one out of ten had been abused by their ninja parent. For the sake of the children, we must do background checks, if possible." Iruka nodded, understandingly. Kakashi didn't nod at all, his head fell on his chest as if he begun snoozing, his lover did not appreciate that action and nudge the man in the ribs. The copy ninja jumped awake. Takanashi-san smirked at the two.

Turning, he pulled out a scroll-form, reading through all the lines quietly, before handing the scroll over to Iruka. "Fill this out," he handed over a pen. "You need to fill in the bottom half, Hatake-san." He addressed the bored copy Jounin. Kakashi waved his hand affirmative. With satisfaction, Takanashi-san pulled out three crates of files from under his desk, smiling politely. "Would you two accept a child with 'special needs'," he expressed real concern, his face still laced nothing more than business though.

"No, we couldn't handle it." It was Kakashi that spoke, surprising the councilor. He had thought this Jounin was mute by the way he had acted thus far during the meeting. Iruka nodded his head in agreement, glancing up with disappointment.

"Kakashi is usually away on missions every few weeks, and I'm a Pre-Genin Teacher in the Ninja Academy so, sadly, we wouldn't have the time to place into a child that requires a lot of attention for health reasons. We must also state, that we cannot have an infant for this reason."

Takanashi-san frown deepened at this, his eyes showing his disappointment. "Sadly, a lot of children would need a lot of time with their parents, even if one. The first six months is critical that an adopted child be with both parents for a reasonable amount of time." Iruka's eyes widened, as if part of him died with the thought that their career choices had reduced all chances for them to have any children. Takanashi-san removed one of the crates from his desk, moving over to a filing cabinet, his eyes narrowing a bit. "Then these children are off the list of eligible. Don't worry." He smirked. "I'm not holding it against you based on your jobs. I know that it's possible for two working ninja parents to raise children. I've seen it, could stake my life on that." He reassured Iruka.

Iruka grinned, nodding his head. "I could as well." The two smirked at each other as Iruka slid the paperwork over to Kakashi, who grumbled as he began to fill out the forms, realizing it was just information to run a background check with the Hokage.

"Any demands on the child's gender?" Takanashi-san smirked. Iruka blushed, shaking his head negative. "All right," the councilor looked over what he'd written down. "Age preferred; eight and up – correct?" A nod from the teacher answered that question. "All right, let me tell you now though, past the age of thirteen, children failing to meet adoption privileges are placed into foster homes, so technically you'll only be seeing a lot of eight to eleven year olds. Those older tend to be dismissed from the chances, since more people want young children." The room fell to silence, except for the scratching of paper as Kakashi grumped under his breath about having to put in too much information about himself. Finished, the silver haired Jounin handed the paperwork back to Takanashi-san, who hastily looked it over. "Good, good. I already know you two would make fine parents, but law is law. Would you like to look at the children that are already in your criteria? They're at recess right now." He smiled, opening the door for the two men to leave with him.

"Recess, what do they do during the day?" Iruka asked; interested in this as he followed the man through the vast corridors within a cave where most of the children were kept. In one area, away from the rest of Konoha, but protected from attacks. It suffered no damage in a demon attack, nine years before – perhaps for the best. Iruka frowned at remembering that, since he was a preteen, he wasn't expected to fight the demon, his parents were expected to, and lost their lives doing so. It was how he'd met Kakashi though, he was a Chuunin at the time, four years older then the boy that cried for his parents. Iruka shook the images out of his mind as an arm wrapped around his waist affectionately, turning his head, Iruka smiled at Kakashi.

"Well, mostly practice Ninjitsu. By the age of eight, we offer to send those with most potential to the Ninja Academy, but we just send five at most since it's on Konoha's tax payer's dollars, but those that go graduate top of the class and are high ranked Ninjas in the aftermaths. We're proud of that. I'm sure you've heard of these students, Hatake-san." He smiled at Iruka, who nodded.

"Yes, I had one of them in my class this year, which is why I choose this place when adoption came up between Kakashi and myself. Though, I wonder. What about those that aren't sent to the academy?"

"Trained by volunteer instructors of multiple classes, from agriculture to economic resources. We want them, by the age of thirteen and placed in foster care, to know what they want to look into." Takanashi-san stated proudly as he opened a final door into an enclosed room with numerous small ceiling windows. Children of all ages ran around, chattering and screaming as they played. Few sat around reading from books, catching up on studies, as others goofed off and enjoyed themselves. Very few children were playing off by themselves, but one or two caught Iruka's eye, but he dismissed them quickly upon realizing the child choose to be isolated due to shyness or lack of social behavior.

Kakashi moved his leg as a child ran past him, with waving ivory hair that stuck out in all direction. He grasped hold of Takanashi-san's leg. "Takanashi-san, Takanashi-san! Naruto is misbehaving again. He's using jutsu you told him _not_ to use!" Takanashi-san frowned, taking the boy's hand.

"Why don't you get to know the kids while I handle this? I'll be back shortly." He walked off, leaving both of them alone. Iruka sighed as he watched Kakashi lean back against the wall, barely watching the children run about. He wanted to yell at his lazy lover, but couldn't find the heart to do so in front of so many children that seemed captivated by him as he started into the room. A little girl quickly grabbed his hand, dragging him over near a far wall to show him her art. Before long, he was being dragged in every direction by eager children wanting to show off their creativity, talents, and other abilities.

As he was led over to a group of girls to play jump rope, He heard the bang of the doors being thrown open on the other side of the large room. On instinct turned in defense. His eyes watched as a little blonde boy scrambled out the door, running blindly towards the other door where Kakashi was leaning. The disturbance had caught Kakashi's attention, Iruka realized as the silver haired man suddenly turned when the boy ran in reachable distance and grasped the boy. Lifting the child in the air, Kakashi glared at the boy, who was struck by fear suddenly. Sensing that something bad was going to happen, Iruka excused himself from the giggling girls pointing at the scene and walked in the direction of his lover. He was barely three feet away when the mumbling between the two ceased and the little blonde haired boy spat into Kakashi's face. Shocked by the boy's boldness, Kakashi closed his eyes and was unprepared for the waving feet that slammed into his chest causing him to drop the boy. Without glancing around him, the blonde fled again, out another door, and was finally gone.

"Kakashi, are you all right?" Iruka fell to his knees beside his lover, unable to hold back the grin that stretched his face.

"Damn little brat," Kakashi caught his breath, sitting up properly, his sleeve brushing over his uncovered eye that was wet with saliva. "Wasn't expecting him to attack like that." He turned to face Iruka, glaring at the smirk. "He's the Naruto that they're going mad about, it seems." Standing up, Kakashi brushed himself off before leaning against the wall again.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Iruka whispered, turning to walk out the door, but Kakashi grabbed his elbow, stopping him.

"Just be careful, he spits then kicks." Iruka chuckled; leaving to follow the trail where he'd last seen the blonde haired boy. It wasn't long before he sensed life behind one of the doors, and Iruka had to take his chances and hope that it was the boy he'd seen not long before. Fate was there though, and it was the boy, sitting in a far corner, crouched protectively. Upon the door opening, the boy jumped up, preparing in attack stance.

Iruka waved his hands politely before walking in and pulling up a seat. "That was beautiful work," Iruka smirked, "No one's been able to touch Kakashi in years, unless he gives permission. I take my hat off to you."

"You're not wearing a hat." The boy whispered, crouching down again, away from the teacher. Iruka frowned.

"It's a figure of speech." The Chuunin stood up, walking towards the boy. Sitting down, he glanced tiredly at the hunched shoulders, knowing the boy didn't trust him. "What did you do that has everybody here so mad at you?" Iruka finally asked, running a hand through the blond hair. It was incredibly soft, the instructor gasped, brushing the strands again. The boy sniffled and turned his head to face the older male.

Matching the blonde hair was beautiful tan skin, obviously natural as the boy grew. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue that could have made the ocean jealous, and Iruka couldn't stop himself from running a finger over those moist, baby fat cheeks. On both cheeks were symmetrical scars, three on each side, resembling whiskers. Being up-close, Iruka could sense great chakra emitting from the young boy. "I didn't do anything that everybody else was doing!"

"Huh?" Iruka ran a finger over his cheek as the boy turned again, sniffling once more. "Hey, now. It's okay. Just tell me, maybe we'll find a solution…err, an answer."

"My name's Naruto." The boy whispered, not turning to face the other man. "I want to be a n-ninja so people can respect me, but they won't let me learn anything! I always have to sit out there and do nothing! They said that me learning ninjitsu is a bad thing, because I'll just hurt everyone again. They said I wasn't able to do those moves. I showed them though," Naruto turned suddenly. "I learned one of their techniques they were teaching, and the teacher swatted me for going against orders." He pushed his head down into his arms, but Iruka knew that his side of the story was far from over. "I just wanted to prove to them. I used one of my own techniques, and it didn't work right. The cafeteria is flooding because I blew up a water fountain."

Part of the teacher groaned, having seen jutsu gone wrong. Part of him felt he had a more dangerous job than Kakashi, teaching children how to work these skills often ended in some type of mayhem. This boy was no different. Frowning, the dark haired man shook his head. But, why were they so concerned about the boy hurting people again? He was about to speak, but the door opening beat him before he could say anything. "Hatake-san, there you are!" Takanashi-san smiled into the room, but when his eyes came across Naruto, his smile faded quickly. "Naruto, what is this I heard you were using chakra again?" He asked, but didn't seem demanding of an answer. "Report to your room now, Naruto. We'll discuss this at a later time."

An idiot couldn't have missed the look of pure fear that overcame the child's face as he stood up and ran out of the room, only to be caught by Takanashi-san. "Aren't you going to say anything to Hatake-san?" He demanded. The boy turned around, giving a deep bow.

"I'm sorry for the misfortune of which I've brought you," he spoke, as if he'd rehearsed the same line over and over. Finally free, he took off out of the room, leaving both chuunin and councilor behind.

Bowing down apologetically, Takanashi-san kept his eyes to the floor as his voice echoed sadly. "I apologize profoundly for Naruto's behavior. I hope that it has not changed your opinion of our adoption service, and we still fit your needs. If I may escort you back to the children." Wearily, he followed behind the man being careful not to lose track of the directions he was going as dozens of children were led past him from the recess room. "Play time's over," Takanashi-san explained. "They'll be heading back to designated classes." Iruka nodded as they stepped into the very empty playroom, and Iruka glanced at Kakashi. The man thought he was so smart. He grinned. He was leaning on the other side of the door now, his knees covered in dirt, his hands pressed under his armpits, but Iruka could see dirt on his elbows as well. Seemed like someone had fun while he was gone.

Returning to his lover's side, Iruka laced their fingers apart, ignoring the grimy feeling on the man. "The children are so well behaved." Iruka admitted, earning a grin from the councilor. "Is there anymore information we need before we get really serious about the adoption?"

"Ah." Takanashi-san nodded. "I will get in contact with you within the month for, uh, private interviews. Just to see who you are, get to know you since we'll be working very closely until the adoption is finalized. Until then, I have some folders I would like for you to look at, pick children you would like to meet alone. Tell me when you decide, and we'll see if we can get you two to spend as much time with him or her as possible." Going into his office, Takanashi-san returned with a thick folder, handing it to Iruka.

"Thank you." Iruka gave a polite bow, holding the folder close to his chest as he and Kakashi turned to leave the building they had spent the better part of the day in. As they were walking down the street, Iruka couldn't help but smile up at Kakashi. "You weren't on your best behavior today, but thanks for coming." He kissed the man on the check, earning a blush from the usually stoic man. "I thank you so much for giving me this chance, Kakashi. I know well you'll make a great father if you apply yourself."

"Hm." Kakashi replied, pulling his arm around Iruka's waist. "I can think of better way for you to thank me." The jounin pressed himself against his body, causing a small 'eep' to escape the younger ninja. In seconds, they were off the street and hidden within their apartment.

Hours later, a naked Iruka was looking through the folder Takanashi-san had given him. Kakashi was close to dozing on his pillow, but a lazy eye watched his lover quietly. "Have you narrowed your choices down?" Kakashi finally asked as the folder was shut and Iruka laid his head down with a nod. Interested, Kakashi crawled over his lover, positioning his body over the other's and staring down at the folder, their fingers lacing together. A giggle escaped his lover's lips as the copy ninja began kissing down his neck, and across his shoulder blades. "Oh, do tell?" He prepared to open the folder, but Iruka stopped him, kissing the fingers one after another.

"None in there. He wasn't in there for some reason." He turned his head to face his lover, pecking his lips. "I want to adopt Naruto-san." He watched his lover's eye twitch. "He holds so much potential, but the agency doesn't see it. They scolded him for trying to learn. He seemed scared when they do so, like an abused child. He needs someone to love him, respect him. We can be that family!" Iruka froze as Kakashi pulled off of him, turning over to his side, away from the instructor. Knowing the jounin so well, Iruka pinched the man's bottom. "You have to agree, he did accomplish spitting in your face. I know a lot of genin that have tried to do that while under your teaching, and here a small boy with _no_ ninjutsu training was able to spit in your face, and kick you. Give him some credit."

Glaring at his lover, Kakashi pulled up the covers to hide his own nude body, making Iruka groan in disappointment. "Maybe." He finally muttered, causing a grin to take over the chuunin's face.

"I love you, Kakashi!" Iruka yelled, jumping his lover. With a smirk, Kakashi reversed rolls, pinning Iruka under him for the second time that evening. Smiling, Iruka pulled the jounin down into a kiss that would, as always, lead to a romp of sexual desire.


	2. Chapter 2

A Family For Me 

By: Selim

Summary: When the newlywed Iruka wants to adopt a child, he meets a discriminated boy named Naruto with a dark past. Can Iruka and Kakashi obtain a small family with the boy, or lose him back to the boys original parents..

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka, Sasuke + Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Information of this fiction: This is a slight AU. Though it has to do with Ninjas, has Kyuubi, and both Kakashi and Iruka are at designated jobs in the manga, some things are different. Instead of 25, Iruka is only 22, and Naruto is 9 along with all the other kids he grew up with in the manga. Beware of OOCness, because there are so many characters, and the amount of manga I've read only introduced a few.

**Mou. Also, this isn't beta'd. My beta isn't a big Naruto fan, and is really busy to be checking my fanfiction at the time. Until she's got free time, or I fall out of this Naruto phase (whichever comes first) this fic won't be beta'd. I usually find big mistakes, but I'm still human when typing.**

* * *

Thanks for reviewing: (AFF) Redfox9t, Koolchick, Pasc55, Yukiko, Kallipso, and Briryan. (FF) DixieGoddess, Fullmoonhowler, Kativa-Chan, CuriousDreamWeaver, Kitsune203, WandererWolf, Sunshine Pie, AngelKelley17, Coldplayer, Lo, and Snow887. 

Answers to question(s):

Yukiko: I have a reason why Sasuke isn't being adopted; he's still with his parents (they're still alive…for now). I plan to use him later. He's a key role character, not background.

Kallipso: -I felt that you asked a reasonable question- I'm portraying the caretakers as the villagers since Naruto isn't on his own, as he is in the manga. The caretakers, however, won't be portrayed more until the next chapter.

* * *

The room was spotless, Iruka noted as he sat at the table across an empty chair. His perverted husband was on a mission that week with his recent team, so Iruka had decided to go through with his interview with Takanashi-san. The man had a late appointment with one of the children, which was reasonable to Iruka, but his nerves were shot and he fidgeted every so often his seat, listening to children run by the room, their voices echoing. Somehow, it reminded him of his academy years back after his parents died. When he'd do something wrong and one of his teachers wanted him to stay after class for a discussion. That fear that he'd be denied admittance was still there, only it wasn't to become a ninja this time. It was to become a father.

When he first brought up parenting with Kakashi, it had shocked the silver haired jounin, who had quickly learned that when Iruka suddenly jumped him after a mission and demanded sex continuously, the man wanted something. And Iruka did. After their third time, and Iruka was rubbing his hands over his lover's manhood, the dark haired instructor gazed lovingly at his goo of a husband and asked straight forward if they could adopt a child. At first, Kakashi had thought he didn't hear right, but from further questioning on why Iruka had asked such a question, Kakashi had bluntly said no.

Of course, stubbornness was in Iruka's bones. Since, obviously, sex didn't win automatically, he'd had to try other routes. For a week and a half, he removed sex from his social life. Of course, that didn't mean he didn't play horrible jokes on the jounin. From walking out of the bathroom draped in nothing but what he was born with, he shook his rear at the man sitting at the table. Each day, he began to worry that he wasn't going to live to see tomorrow. Or at least not upright. Kakashi was much stronger than he was, and the looks the older man gave him said more than just anger for being denied sexually. They gave strong lust, a lot stronger than passion. After a little while, Iruka cooled down, since the lack of sex was beginning to affect him as well.

Idea two was to beg for children. Of course, Kakashi didn't budge from the answer no. Everything else had failed, even logic. It took graduation night for Kakashi to cave in as he watched Iruka hug several of his students before they left his classroom, leaving the man in an empty classroom. No children, just himself (he didn't see the jounin watching him from outside). Finally, after he felt safe, he broke into tears. Kakashi had been there for him as he cried out why he so badly wanted a family. A husband was fine and dandy, but children would make living reasonable. Kakashi finally agreed. Though, he made no promises.

Iruka smirked. True to his word, Kakashi was making this as hard as possible. Their first day in the building had been proof that Kakashi was going to make no effort for this to come true, just back Iruka up. It didn't matter, when the time was right, Kakashi would get his act together and help out.

"Hatake-san?" Iruka glanced up as his husband's family name was addressed. It was hard to remember that it now was his, even though his older students still called him 'Umino-sensei'. Takanashi-san stepped into the room fully, shutting the door behind him. His arms were fully of folders, but he made no hint that this troubled him. "I'm sorry for my lateness. One of our children was having a behavior problem that needed to be counseled. I hope this hasn't troubled you?"

"Not at all." Iruka smiled nervously, expected his hands since he was unable to stare at the councilors face.

"Well, let's get on with this then. Relax, this is just so I can get to know you and will hold no effect to the privilege of adopting." He reassured, and Iruka nodded. "All right, I'll have a series of questions for you I'd like you to answer. If I touch a subject you'd rather not talk about, we'll move on, all right?" He asked, watching Iruka carefully, the dark-haired instructor nodded. "All right then, let's start with the first question. How would you consider yours and Hatake-san's relationship?"

Blushing, Iruka made eye contact with the man finally, staring into the pooling depths of the man's firm face. "Our relationship on what level? All together, we get along fine – no different than any other couple would act. Of course, I wouldn't consider us overzealous teenagers thinking they are in love." He pressed his fingers to his lips.

"How about we move the question a little further?" Takanashi-san twiddled his thumbs. "How long have you two known each other?" He smiled, Iruka relaxed.

Memories seemed to flood his mind, causing him to blush before regaining his proper hue. "I meet him during the demon attack, nine years ago. I so badly wanted to see my parents, make sure they were okay when the main fighting had just begun. I remember the screams so clearly, then someone grabbed me. I tried fighting this guy off me, he was so much stronger though. I remember being dumped into a cave, a little away from Konoha with other children, and I remembered the guy's dark eyes and silver hair. He told me to stay, but I didn't. I think he drug me back there at least three times before he knocked me unconscious." Iruka noticed the color drain from the other's face on the mention of the demon attack, but he brushed it aside. The man had asked. "Kakashi was the one that also told me my parents were dead. I hated him them. Called him a liar and went out to find them." His eyes widened when he realized he strayed from the original question, biting his lip, he faced the man again. "Nine years, I've known him for nine years."

Takanashi-san nodded, leaning his head into his hand. "That's a long time, to be a couple." He smiled, and Iruka quickly waved his hands.

"No! I was so vague, if that's what you meant. We've dated for three years, and he asked me to marry him a year ago. We had our union ceremony six months ago." Iruka felt his cheeks burn again, the third time in only a few minutes. If he and Kakashi had dated for nine years, he'd had been thirteen, and Kakashi only sixteen. Both only friends two years later when Iruka began to accept how things had turned out.

"Hm. Tell me about your childhood." The councilor smiled. "Y'know, where you grew up, your fondest memories."

Nodding, Iruka relaxed, letting memories flow. "I grew up here, in Konoha, born and breed. My dad was a ninja; I always idolized him for it. My mom was also, but she always took time off when I had something I wanted her or dad to do with me. She wanted me to grow up a good little boy, as did my dad. To understand values."

"They seem nice. Can you remember how your punishment was, and what you were ever punished for?"

Laughing, the teacher nodded. "Yes, Yes. I can remember. My dad was lenient, stood firmly on the whole belief that 'boys will be boys'. My mother never agreed to that though. I do remember a time when I was caught stealing. My dad's face was so red. Sure, every child has stolen before. They want to see if they can outsmart adults. I almost did, too bad I decided to celebrate my theft on the way home. I stole gum, cheap at the time. That didn't mean it was right, though. I didn't know. My dad was so furious, made me walk all the way back to the store, apologize. Then I was grounded for a week, had two weeks without dessert. It was horrible. Mom kept saying he was being too hard on me, that I'd learned my lesson. Didn't lessen the punishment though. I never stole again…"

"That's a reasonable away to punish your child upon thievery, and yes, children are prone to steal. How would you handle if the child you adopt stole something?"

Iruka stared up, frown taking over his face. "I'd probably do what my parents do. However, the reason may change. If he was on a mission by Hokage-sama to steal something, I wouldn't be too mad." He glanced at his hand, clenching it into a fist. "I've seen parents spank their children for wrong doing. It doesn't teach the child much. I know I've lost my temper over things my students have done. Harmless jokes that go too far on bad days."

"Would you ever hit them?" The dark haired councilor asked.

Shaking his head, Iruka gave a horrified look. "Gods! No! I've never even grown close to doing so either. Usually the more stubborn ones I use some ninjutsu on them, tie them up with chakra." He'd only done that six times, and the parents usually understood that he was dealing with nearly thirty students, and couldn't keep his eyes on one, it would get too out of hand.

The man only seemed to nod, and Iruka began to wonder if he was just taking up oxygen talking. "You seem fond of your career, Hatake-san." He suppressed a smile. "Why didn't you go into the Elite, or ANBU?" He watched as Iruka closed his eyes breathing deeply what seemed regret.

"My dad was an elite." He whispered after what seemed an eternity. "I wanted to be one, to live up to his reflection, but I couldn't. After my parent's death, I made wrong decisions. Acted like a class clown, did the wrong things to receive attention. I remember one of my teachers took me aside one day and gave me a stern talking to. _'Iruka_,' he said, '_It's been two years. I know it's hard to live without your parents, but think of them for this moment. What would go through your father's head to find out his son is bottom of his class? Your mother would cry to know you needed to misbehave because you thought it's the only way to get noticed. If you want to be noticed, make something of yourself!_' I remember those words fondly. Sure, Elite Jounin and ANBU are well known, but they can't get attached to anything in fear of death. Being a teacher, I'll be remembered for so much good. I can defend Konoha, but I can also proudly point, when I'm on my deathbed, and say 'I taught that boy!' The one who's Captain of the ANBU, or our next hokage. It's great pleasure knowing I'll have that." Iruka smiled, reflected on that conversation.

"Isn't Hatake-san," Takanashi-san referred back to Kakashi, "an Elite Jounin?"

"H-Hai," Iruka froze. "I know he is. Every time he has to go on a mission, it always flashes in my head that our last goodbye could be then. He always makes it worth my while, and leaves while I'm sleeping. He once left a rose on the pillow next to me, with a note that said that if I kept the rose alive, he'll come back alive." Iruka giggled. Kakashi could be a romantic fool without realizing it. "I know have a bouquet of roses. I'm planning on stating my own greenery on the balcony. Rose bushes in Konoha. Sounds nice to me."

Takanashi-san smirked, nodding as well to that thought. "That would be lovely." He stood up. "Hatake-san, I'd like to thank you for this talk. I've learned much about you. Let me assure you, if anyone deserves a child, it's you. I can understand your husband will be a bit more difficult to get answers from, but I won't let it reflect to anything." Iruka's face burst into brightness, knowing that Kakashi's ignorant behavior wasn't going to affect the decision. "Let me make you aware though. I'm not the final decision. You'll have the child in your care for about six months, under surveillance of social workers. I can't tell you when their visits will be, but I trust that things will be just fine. By the end of the term, you'll have a case meeting with the Hokage, allowing him to determine if you're suitable parents."

"Do you determine the social worker?" Iruka asked.

"Sadly, I do not. I can be of help though if you give me the social worker's name when the time comes. I know of several that will put their foot down and find any means to remove a child from adoptive parents or foster care if the parents are '_unique_'." Iruka's mind went blank with that thought. He didn't want them to not allow him children just because he was with another male, or that said male was always on life threatening missions. "Anyway. Have you come down with a list of children you'd like to talk with?"

"Actually, I have." The instructor nodded, finally standing up. "The problem is that I didn't find any paperwork on him within the folder, as if he didn't exist. I saw him, here, but I didn't find his paperwork."

"Well," Takanashi-san scratched his chin, thinking for a minute. "That could be because the child has already been picked by a family and will be leaving shortly. This isn't an auction where the child goes to the highest bidder, but to whoever wants first. Which child is it, and I'll look into it."

"Naruto-san." Iruka noticed the grimace that met the man's facial structure. "He's a sweet boy, reminds me of myself growing up. Besides, I think he made a real impact on Kakashi."

Walking to the door, Takanashi opened it preparing to step out, probably for another meeting. "Naruto hasn't been decided if should be up for adoption. His parents still have full custody of him, but under the Forth Hokage orders, Naruto is to be in this environment where he can be…safe, in a sense. He's not safe with normal people, and wouldn't only be isolated if in public."

"Why is that?" Iruka glared at the councilor, his arms crossing. "I don't see anything wrong with the boy. He has great potential with his chakra, from what I could tell. Nobody is giving him a chance."

Takanashi growled lowly, his eyes narrowing to saucers. "Were you around nine years ago, that boy holds that demon inside him. If it weren't the Fourth Hokage's wish that Naruto be alive, I can assure you, he wouldn't be. For his own safety, as well as Konoha's, we must oblige with demands, keep him here until he's thirteen, then we plan to send him off far away. As far away from Konoha as possible."

Taking an even breath, Iruka spoke evenly. "What, then, are the chances to adopt him at all?"

"Adopting him would require permission from Hokage-sama, but it would still be under the same rules as any other adoptee. Since no one has bothered trying to adopt him, we never bothered to look into it. Since his parents have legal custody over him, they might fight you from adopting him as your own, which will cause the adoption to be more stressful than it is."

"Do his biological parents ever visit him?"

Takanashi-san shook his head negatively. "But that doesn't mean anything. Some parents in this situation throw a fit when they lose the child they didn't care for to begin with. Legal issues that take time, years. If you want Naruto so bad, I'll write out the information about him, but don't expect much. If Hokage-sama even permits this, it'll be a miracle." He left the room, leaving Iruka by himself. The information he'd just heard swarmed in his head, but that didn't change his mind. No, he spoke to the boy. The boy seemed pure hearted and innocent. His eyes didn't show any evil intentions. He still wanted the boy with all his heart.

"Hatake-san, here's the boy's information." A young woman entered the room with the crinkled paperwork, handing it to the man. She bit her lip and turned, leaving the man standing alone again, glancing over the scroll in his hands. So little was known about the boy, Iruka frowned, closing the scroll to take it home with him, his mind racing over what information had been given to him.

_Naruto, age nine, blue eyes, blonde hair._

And that was all it read. No talents, No height, no weight, no information. No medical records. It was just a blank sheet with a few Kanji letters on it. Iruka couldn't help but want this boy more, to give the boy so much more than what he'd been given thus far in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

A Family For Me 

By: Selim

Summary: When the newlywed Iruka wants to adopt a child, he meets a discriminated boy named Naruto with a dark past. Can Iruka and Kakashi obtain a small family with the boy, or lose him back to the boys original parents..

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka, Sasuke + Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Information of this fiction: This is a slight AU. Though it has to do with Ninjas, has Kyuubi, and both Kakashi and Iruka are at designated jobs in the manga, some things are different. Instead of 25, Iruka is only 22, and Naruto is 9 along with all the other kids he grew up with in the manga. Beware of OOCness, because there are so many characters, and the amount of manga I've read only introduced a few.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing (FF) Kativa-Chan, Inu-Kyuubi, Coldplayer, Snow887, CuriousDreamWeaver, Narasha-Leona, Tea, Kouga-luv, Chewy-Chan, Crysania Fay, Aki. (AFF) Inoku, Susan, Tastes Like Chicken, Devilsheart, and Eve.

* * *

After patting down his husband, and finding no signs of any book by the name _Icha Icha Paradise_, Iruka was finally pleased. Though his lover still wore his mask, covering his lips (kissable lips, Iruka called them). His usual attire, which consisted of his jounin uniform, was at least clean from mud and grime. Nodding, Iruka opened the door, readying himself to leave for work. "Please, Kakashi, I beg you to be on your best behavior." With a scowl, the man nodded, and Iruka smiled, pulling the mask down to press his lips firmly against his lover's. "Thanks." With that, he left the silver haired man alone in the room.

Glancing at the door, Kakashi turned in the direction of one of the kitchen cabinets, threw the door open and reached in. With a grin, he pulled out his latest book of the _Icha Icha Paradise_ series, and with a poof was out of the room. His solid body made contact with the ground, and he slowly made his way to the lonely building at the edge of Konoha. A few people gave him critical looks as he walked into the building, but no one spoke of his choice. As usual, it seemed quiet around him, wherever he went. He preferred it like that. In crowded places it was harder to hear anyone approach him. War did that to peoples minds, he reminded himself.

A voice echoed across the corridor, causing the receptionist to look up from her desk and at Kakashi. She smiled, and he returned it politely. "You must be Hatake-san. Takanashi-san has been waiting for your meeting. I'll show you to the room." She began leading him through one of the doors that was the main entrance to the entire building within the mountain. A few children, mostly babies, were being carried to the nursery. A younger child seemed to be walking with a caretaker from that direction, her round violet orbs stared at Kakashi and she smiled brightly. He returned the smile.

As the little girl ran off ahead of them, the receptionist chuckled as she opened up a door to allow Kakashi to enter, only to freeze on the spot. Kakashi looked over her head, glancing at the small blonde boy he had seen on his first visit sitting at the table. The boy didn't bother looking up from his piece of paper as he continued to roughly press the crayons into his drawing.

"Naruto!" The small boy jerked in his seat, staring up with wide, terrified eyes. The kind receptionist scowled; her voice no longer full of care as it had been moments before entering the room. Instead it was laced with anger and hatred. The name rolled off her tongue as if an insult, causing the boy's wide blue eyes to fill with tears. "Don't give me that look. You should be in the playroom!"

The boy threw his hands on the table, snapping one of his crayons in half. "Don't make me go in there. The other boys were throwing balls at me, and the girls kept trying to hit me with a jump rope. I'll be good, let me stay here!" He held up both his hands, clasping them together in a begging motion. Kakashi noticed a chakra seal bracelet on his left wrist. The bracelet wasn't on his wrist the first time they met, Kakashi mused to himself. Also the alarming amount of chakra the boy had that day (Kyuubi's more than likely, the jounin added silently) was no longer there. The boy looked drained. Often his head would fall forward, looking down at his art, but Kakashi realized he was trying to stay propped up.

"Come here." The woman hissed at the boy, causing Kakashi to flinch. As if knowing he was in trouble, the boy fled towards the other door, swaying slightly. As the door slammed shut behind him, the receptionist calmed down some. "I'll inform Takanashi-san that you're here. Please take a seat." She turned to walk away, leaving the man alone. Taking a seat, Kakashi pulled his orange book out from his tunic, preparing to launch into a well-deserved reading frenzy, but his eyes fell on the picture that Naruto had been coloring.

It was a fox. Colored in red and brown, coal black eyes staring off the paper. Where had the boy seen this animal? Kakashi grumbled, wondering if he should bring this up with the hokage. Lifting up the paper, he gave a better glance down at it, staring at the green grass that surrounded the fox. It was no different than any other child's drawing, but since the content was such, Kakashi felt the need to keep it. Maybe ask Naruto when he could what the picture meant. Bending the sheet, he slipped it into his book and sat back, quickly going into his reading.

As the door opened again, Kakashi diverted his attention to the councilor who walked in, then down at his book again. The man wasn't reason enough to put his book away. Hell, the Hokage wasn't reason enough to when he just got to such a good part. The man cleared his throat, and Kakashi glanced back up, noting the flushed look that had overcome the usual calm demeanor. "Hatake-san…if I may ask for you not to read that book around this building?" He seemed confused on the fact that a man interested in adopting a child would be reading such material with children in the vicinity.

Shrugging his shoulders, Kakashi closed his book and placed it in his lap. "Let's get this over with then." He made a hand gesture, and the councilor looked down at his notebook he'd brought in with him.

"Um. I'm sure your husband told you a few of my questions." Kakashi nodded. "Well, why don't we start answering the basics by telling me about yourself, your past, and such."

Frowning, Kakashi leaned back in his chair. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes! My dreams for the future are none of your business…but anyway, I have lots of hobbies." It was the same phrase he told all his students the day he met them. The same day he would fail them as well. They needn't worry about learning much about him unless they'd be a permanent fix. So far, only Iruka would be permanent in his life.

"I…see." Takahashi-san muttered, his voice unsure. "You are aware if you go through with an adoption, this child will need for you to open up a lot. Not only will you need to understand how the child thinks, but also he or she will want to know how you think. Moving along. Would you care to tell me about your parents?"

Kakashi leaned forward again, shrugging his shoulders. "I had a normal life." He was reluctant to continue, but the look the councilor gave him told him to continue. "My parents worked weeks on end, both ANBU, so I didn't see them often." He put a finishing tone in to get the point out he'd rather not talk about his family or his friends.

"It was Hatake Iruka's idea to adopt a child, wasn't it?" The man asked, taking down some notes. Kakashi nodded. "Do you want a child?" He asked smoothly.

Kakashi was thrown off by the question, but he kept his facial features calm and impassive. His mind began yelling at him to answer the man honestly, but he also wanted to lie. The part wanting to make Iruka happy won and he looked right into the man's eyes. "At first, I hated the idea. I know what type of life this child will live, since only Iruka can spend the proper amount of time with him. However, the thought of having children makes Iruka happy thus it makes me happy."

"You avoided the question. Do you want this child you're adopting?"

"If you mean Naruto, then no. However, Iruka is as stubborn as a mule. He made up his mind, and I must follow his choice. Like I said, he'd probably be with the kid more than I will be. But, yes. Yes I do want a child with Iruka, even if it's not our own creation."

Takanashi looked displeased with Kakashi's choice of words, glancing down at his notepad then back up at the Jounin, who had grown bored with the questions and was once more reading from him orange book. The man seemed startled by this, but Kakashi ignored him, glancing over the words, line by line – waiting for more questions on his personal life. Hands slamming into the table made him glance up. "Hatake-san, I must demand you put that book away, it's inappropriate at the moment. Would you read such…material in front of Hokage-sama?" He demanded.

Smirking behind his mask, Kakashi nodded. "I've done so before. He's learned not to be flustered about it. I listen while I read. Multitasking is wonderful training." He lowered his eyes to the book, completely ignoring the stuttering escaping the councilor. Without another word, the councilor threw his hands up in the air and left the room. Kakashi chuckled. That was easier than he'd thought.

It wasn't that he planned on ruining their chances of having children. He knew that they could adopt any child in this area at any time they so wished, having earned enough respect from the Hokage to do such an act. Kakashi stood up, but his eyes strayed back to the door that Takanashi had just left from. Suddenly, he wanted too learn much more about what was happening behind the scenes of this quaint adoption agency, especially since he'd seen Naruto in such a state of fear. Putting his book in his vest, Kakashi summoned the proper amount of chakra to act out the jutsu he had planned. With the movement of his fingers and the summoning of his voice, his body disappeared in smoke, becoming smaller and much more childlike.

He ran his hands over his bare eyes, getting use to the light before fixing the overly sized hat on his head so it covered his silver hair better. His seven-year-old form would have to work to get around here. He nodded, knowing he could hold this up for a while – long enough to get information.

Grasping the door (standing on his toes, Kakashi realized just how short he had become); he slid it open, staring out for anyone who'd grab him suddenly. It was empty. The pattering of feet a distance away told him that the hall led back awhile until connecting with other spiraling paths. Possibly, all entered the same place – the play yard in the center of the mountain. Nodding, Kakashi smirked. Perfectly understandable.

Continuing to walk down the path, Kakashi stopped at the first door and opened it, his eyes narrowed. A broom closet. The same was behind two other doors that he came in contact with, and after what seemed forever; he started finding closets full of linen, pillows, and other items for bedrooms. Kakashi noted he must have been getting close to the living quarters. He froze.

His sharp ears picked up a quickening echo of feet, Kakashi counted the thumbs, the chakras and such before coming to the assumption that there were eight people just down that corridor. His assumptions were correct as four little boys and an equal amount of girls, all around the age of thirteen, came running down the corridor at full force, laughing behind them at whomever they were leaving behind. Moving out of the way, Kakashi watched them pass. Soon, their beating feet were gone, and silence overcame Kakashi's senses. Interesting.

Continuing down the winding corridor, Kakashi stopped at a break in what seemed like a never-ending straight path. His eyes glanced over in halls, looking at the Room Numbers hanging above each door. Six pink numbers on one side, six blue numbers on the left. Nodding, Kakashi opened the first door, entering in slowly.

A bedroom, just as he expected. For the first room, it was less than packed. There were a lot of orphans in the place and forty-five beds in one room, Kakashi counted. Beds that were in use had names above the headboard in crayon, as well as other drawings. Personal items lined on pillows. In front of the beds, each one had a trunk. Ones in use were locked. All the way in the back of the room was a single, unmade bed. The white sheets were old and tattered, spots of black etched into the old covers. _Dried blood_, Kakashi frowned. He knew that color very well. He walked towards that bed, studying how everything was thrown about.

Most of the beds in the room were made, this one only accompanied sheets, and the blanket and pillow seemed to be under the bed, in a mischief cocoon. Both splattered with the same near black color of crimson, the rest was an old tattered white sheets with yellow stains showing its age. Glancing up, Kakashi noted whom this bed belonged to.

Green letters, flimsily written by a child, cried out the name _Naruto_. Around the face were black markers scribbling out something, looking closely, Kakashi could make out the figure of foxes drawn in random places. On the walls, spare paper, notebooks. One was stained with blood, sending chills up Kakashi's spine. There was much not right about the boy and his fascination with foxes, almost as if he knew. Knew of the Kyuubi, and the secrets wrapped around it. Instead of dreading it, the boy seemed to embrace it.

But all that was only an assumption based on the drawings. Kakashi couldn't verify until he actually knew Naruto better than he already did.

The patter of feet caught his attention suddenly, his sharp ears picking up the heavy breathing of whoever was running. It was getting closer, and Kakashi stepped back, in defense. In a flash, a blonde head ran into the room, looking behind his back at whoever was following him. He didn't notice the jounin-made-child standing before him as he made a dive under the bed, concealing himself with the blankets. Kakashi watched as the door opened and a red faced woman walked in, gazing angrily around the room. "You!" She seethed.

"Hm?" Kakashi looked up. She was a tall woman, her brown hair hanging around her ears, the rest tied back in a messy bun.

"Have you seen a small blonde, around the age of nine? Stupid scars on his cheeks, resembling cat whiskers?" She asked, her hands on her hips. Kakashi shook his head 'no', and smiled brightly, politely. Nodding her head, the woman turned to leave, her voice echoing over her shoulder. "You should run along to your math class, now. Don't want to go see Takanashi-san due to bad behavior, do you?"

As she left the room and was a good distance away, Kakashi fell to his knees near the bed, staring under it questioningly. "Naruto?" He asked, unsure, the ruffling under the blanket tensed and froze, as if suddenly feeling unsafe again. "Hm. My name's Hatake Kakashi." He introduced himself, keeping his voice level and calm. The blanket lowered some, blue eyes shined brightly from behind it.

"I've heard of you. You're gonna adopt me, aren't you? …But, aren't you older than this?" Naruto raised a fine golden brow.

A nervous look crossed the jounin's usually impassive face as he scratched his chin. "Er, well. I couldn't get in here being in my adult height. Don't worry, this is just a disguise until I leave unnoticed. Can you do me a favor though?" He reached into his tunic as the small boy nodded. Pulling out the small sheet of paper the boy had left on the table at the beginning of the meeting with Takanashi-san. Straightening the drawing out, he slid the paper under the bed. "If you have a crayon, could you write a note on this drawing?" The boy nodded again, and ruffled around under his bed.

"What do you want written?" The child whispered, his voice squeaking in uncertainly.

"Something for my husband, Iruka. He's really set on adopting you, and I'm sure he'll probably sneak in here and kidnap you if he was denied." He earned a giggle. "Why's your bedding so … dirty?" He asked, staring at the dried blood, the boy froze, stopping any and all moving. Even breathing. "Never mind." Kakashi whispered. The boy's response was enough to explain everything. The movement started again before the paper slid out from under the bed.

_Thank you, Iruka-san. Naruto-kun, 9_

Kakashi glanced over the messy words, some words trying to write in Kanji to seem much older than he really was. The child stilled again, and Kakashi stared up, trying to find out why, since he said nothing. Footsteps were approaching the room. "Go away," Naruto hissed, covering himself with the blanket. Standing up, the copy-nin walked towards the door just in time for Takanashi-san to enter the room, panting heavily.

"Who are you?" Takanashi frowned, glaring down at the boy. Kakashi smiled at his luck.

"My friends came this way, I've been here awhile. Obviously they're not here, so I'll look elsewhere." He walked past the man, ignoring the glare. His hands, flimsily, holding the picture. Finally he approached the exit, and as he entered the conference room he had started in, his disguise gave out. . His adult form stretched, getting use to the height difference. Muscles ached and bones cracked, but he felt better. With his book in his vest and Naruto's drawing folded in his hand, he left the building.

The cool mountain wind felt nice, the Jounin took in a deep breath. It relaxed him further. Now he had plans for his evening, maybe even get laid. That would make his day. The copy-nin smirked under his mask. Yes, that'd be great, but Iruka didn't give out easily. He'd been on edge recently based on the adoption, so intercourse (besides verbal) hadn't been on Iruka's list of things to do. Also, Genin Finals were coming up, and Iruka was on his toes getting his students ready, last minute advice, strain.

Stopping at a florist, Kakashi picked up a single pink rose. Paying for it, he quickly stalked towards the Ninja Academy. His only eye that was showing was a crescent of happiness; people walking near him wondered how he knew where he was going. Hell, Kakashi was in such a good mood he felt like singing as he entered the tall building, walking through hallways until he reached the Iruka's classroom.

He could hear Iruka's stern voice speaking throughout the class before giggles followed, laughter from the boys all the way in the back. Many times the copy-nin had just sat in the classroom as Iruka taught, claiming he was 'visiting' his childhood when he had sat in one of those chairs. He would note that girls tended to sit up front, one or two flirting with Iruka for a grade; others sat near the boys, flirting with them. One or two would actually be interested in learning. The boys, at this age, were full of spunk. Made comments that got Iruka flustered up, to the point that he was stuttering as he tried to control the blood rushing to his face.

Sliding the door open, Kakashi held up his hand, the other hiding the pink rose and drawing behind his back. "Yo! Sorry I'm late for class, Iruka-sensei!" He put a cheerful deposition over his face as he walked towards one of the seats, propping his feet on the table as if he was preparing for a nap rather than a lecture. Without anyone noticing, he placed the rose and picture comfortably on his lap, hidden by his feet. Iruka's face darkened as he tossed his chalkboard eraser at the class distraction.

"Get out of here, Kakashi!" The eraser was a direct hit with Kakashi's forehead.

Sure, Kakashi could have caught it, no questions asked, but he wanted to be lazy. An eraser wasn't going to kill him, no point to waste energy and catch it. "Ja." He waved his hand indifferently. "You're holding up the class, Iruka-sensei. Teach! Teach!" He earned laughter from the back of the room; the young girl next to him snickered behind her hand.

"Um…" Iruka stared around as his class became out of control, Kakashi mentally patted himself on the back. Still had it in him. He removed his orange book from his vest. Girls' faces broke out red, reading the cover of the book. "Kakashi!" Iruka yelled, his embarrassment disappearing into anger. "Class dismissed, study for a test tomorrow." His eyes never left his husband, but the copy-nin decided not to notice.

As the last student left, Iruka let out a startling yell, causing Kakashi to stare up. "I told you not to take that book with you! Where did it come from?" He seethed, reaching over to grab the book. Kakashi held it out of reach. Grabbing the rose, he held it up to the reaching Chuunin, who became startled with the action. "What the-?" He whispered, taking the flower.

Kakashi smiled. "My interview went well enough."

"You didn't read the book in front of Takanashi-san, did you?" Iruka whispered, fumbling with the petals.

"He was boring me."

"Kakashi!" Iruka threw the rose on the table. "I told you to be on your best behavior! Now we'll probably never get a child because they know you're a pervert!" The younger male crumpled to the ground, about ready to cry. "I really, really wanted Naruto."

Getting completely up off the table, the copy-nin approached his lover, sitting beside him. "I talked to Naruto today too." He whispered, catching the dolphin's attention. Holding out the folded paper, Kakashi handed it to his husband. "This is for you."

Opening it, Iruka's eyes lit up, a smile tugging on his lips as he jumped his lover. "Thank you, Kakashi!" He pulled himself on his feet and ran to his desk, looking for tape so he could put the art near his chalkboard. Kakashi watched as the Chuunin fluttered around, his emotions doing a complete one-eighty.

"Does this mean I get sex?" Kakashi asked, hopefully.

"Nope." Iruka said, taping the picture on the wall. "You took your _Icha Icha Paradise_ book to that interview when I said not to."

"We'll see." Kakashi stared up, smirking to himself. He was going to have dolphin tonight. He licked his lips, anticipating how to get it.


	4. Chapter 4

A Family For Me 

By: Selim

Summary: When the newlywed Iruka wants to adopt a child, he meets a discriminated boy named Naruto with a dark past. Can Iruka and Kakashi obtain a small family with the boy, or lose him back to the boys original parents..

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka, Sasuke + Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Information of this fiction: This is a slight AU. Though it has to do with Ninjas, has Kyuubi, and both Kakashi and Iruka are at designated jobs in the manga, some things are different. Instead of 25, Iruka is only 22, and Naruto is 9 along with all the other kids he grew up with in the manga. Beware of OOCness, because there are so many characters, and the amount of manga I've read only introduced a few. Also, this is being beta'd now – just for y'all to know.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing: (FF) Pirate, Kitsune203, Kouga-Luv, Chewy-Chan, AngelKelley17, Crysania Fay, Tea, Coldplayer, ERM, IceNight009, Ed-N-Envy's Matchmaker, (AFF) Joe, Kyoyama Kita, Briryan, Devilsheart, Inoku, and Tati.

**Answer to Question(s):**

Inoku: I'm going to admit that I'm a very lazy person. Since I share this story on any lemons written for the story will be side stories on AFF so technically they'll be called PWPs there. There might be a few side stories that will go onto FF, but I haven't decided as of yet.

* * *

Stepping into the sanctuary of their bedroom, Kakashi couldn't hold back the smirk that came over his unmasked face. It wasn't often that he went around without his face covered, but the urge to pee that morning took over more sense than he planned after the busy night they had before. Which was why his mask was hanging from the ceiling fan. Clothes scattered in all directions, adding taste to the room. If one couldn't tell what had happened that night, the disheveled sheets and still sleeping Chuunin was enough to say a lot.

Iruka twitched in his sleep before curling up in the blanket, breathing in the other side of the bed, Kakashi's side. His face scrunched up, as if realizing that Kakashi was no longer in bed before his facial muscles relaxed, giving him a solemn expression. Reaching up to the fan blades, Kakashi ripped his mask off, reminding himself to ask Iruka why every time- every bloody time! – they had sex, his mask always ended up on the blade of the ceiling fan. It was a mystery of why Iruka threw it in that direction, but the Chuunin's aim was never off. Sliding the article of clothes over his face and pulling on his pants, Kakashi headed over towards the bed and sat patiently. His fingers absently played with his mask before lowering it enough to show his lips.

"Mm." Iruka mumbled, leaning further towards the heat emitting from Kakashi. Taking the academy teacher's chin in his hands, he tilted Iruka's face close enough for a kiss. Slowly, Iruka opened his eyes, allowing the light of day to embrace his sleep-induced mind. Kakashi's tongue played roughly with the Chuunin's lips, begging for entrance and with natural nervousness, Iruka opened his lips to grant permission.

With the permission, Kakashi dove in, mapping his husband's mouth with vigor, seeking for more turn-ons that Iruka had. A suck on the tongue, a massage in a certain area and the dark haired man was putty under his stronger lover, holding onto firm shoulders to remain sitting up straight. Pressing his body over the academy teacher's, the Jounin prepared to go further than where he already was when the doorbell broke sound barriers within the house. Kakashi froze, millimeters from Iruka's swollen lips, debating whether or not to ignore the bell and continue his feast or actually answer the door.

Iruka's flushed face won as Kakashi closed the space between their lips with a searing kiss.

The doorbell rang again.

Bringing his lips down to the academy teacher's neck, Kakashi clamped onto the skin leaving a bruise for Konoha to know whom the man belonged to. Iruka groaned; throwing his head back further into the pillow as the copy ninja began licking the wound to pick up any blood that had escaped. "Kakashi-kun…" Iruka began to shake as the Jounin trailed kisses down to his nipples. "…Kakashi, we need to get the door." Iruka pushed on his husband's shoulders, knowing that if he didn't put a stop to the pervert now, they'd end up doing more than needed that early in the morning. The doorbell rang again, this time it followed with countless knocks upon the hardwood.

Building up strength in his arms, Iruka pushed Kakashi's shoulders again – this time he accomplished pushing Kakashi off him and the bed. Kakashi glared up at the flustered teacher before sliding his mask back over his face. Finally, standing up he left the room and approached the door, planning numerous things he was going to do to the person that dared ruin his playtime. With a flick of the wrist, the door slammed against the wall. "What?" He yelled.

A petit ANBU stood impassive, though his arm was raised in effort to knock on the door again had it not been opened. He was one of the younger people that made it into ANBU, hell he was the ANBU Captain. His black hair was long and hanging just below his ears. "Hokage-sama wishes to see both you and Iruka-san." He gave a sharp nod of his head and turned away – having no reason to remain there since his pathetic mission was over. That was peacetime though; none of the elite ninjas had much to do and were taking any orders offered, even if they were C and D missions.

Shutting the door, Kakashi turned around. Iruka seemed to have pulled out of bed, because he was standing dressed in his trousers from the day before. He was rubbing the remnants of sleep out of his eyes, yet seemed confused at the same time. "Was that Uchiha Itachi?" Kakashi nodded. "What did he want?" Iruka seemed intrigued by the knowledge that the ANBU Captain would come to his apartment.

"Hokage-sama wishes to see the both of us." Kakashi walked past the dazed teacher and into the bathroom. Seeing that Iruka wasn't going to follow, Kakashi reached over and pulled the man's arm, yanking the younger male to follow him into the bathroom. "Besides, he interrupted us."

"K-Kakashi-!" Iruka called out as the door slammed behind him.

* * *

"When I sent Uchiha-san, I was hoping you'd come then, not three hours later." Unable to fight the blush from his face, Iruka watched the elderly man in front of them, who just leaned forward and watched them in amusement. Kakashi was being himself, leaning back against the wall with his nose stuck in his orange book. "You should be careful, Iruka-san, I can't help but feel Kakashi is giving you some of his negative traits." 

Bowing, Iruka fought to remove the blood from his face. From his perceptual vision, he could see Kakashi's eyes leave the words in the book and admire his rear. Feeling self conscious Iruka stood up straight again, attempting to put his hands on his rear to block it from Kakashi's vision. "I apologize, Hokage-sama. Something came up and it had to be dealt with…"

"I'd say two things came up." Kakashi smirked.

"Shut up Kakashi!" Iruka turned around, his face as red as a tomato. Sarutobi's eyes danced at the antics going on between the two, but he didn't speak as Iruka began threatening to rip the orange book into millions of pieces. Of course, Kakashi's come back was for Iruka to try. After letting the two fight verbally for a few minutes, Sarutobi coughed, catching their attention again.

"On to other news." He breathed, taking the pipe out of his mouth and placing it on his desk. Iruka realized that was a sign that the elderly man would be talking for awhile. "Sit down, Iruka, you'll be here awhile." Nodding, Iruka sat down, never once glancing back at his husband. "I received a report from the Adoptive Community, yesterday evening – containing the reports for a small family, Hatake." He watched them carefully before pulling the report out of his desk and pushed it towards the academy teacher. "Please read what they wrote about you."

Iruka took the report in his hands, glancing up uncertainly. Should he read what was written about him? Sarutobi nodded, clasping his fingers firmly as he waited for the silence to wear down as Iruka began reading the report. After a few minutes, the paper became crumpled as tears fell from Iruka's face. "Why were we denied? It said all our good traits, all our abilities, that we would be excellent parents. Are you sure it wasn't a misprint?"

Sarutobi shook his head, his eyes closed as he calmed himself down. "I was shocked at first. I remember you saying that you were going to adopt, and I thought that you'd be accepted with no problem. I even believed that Kakashi would be accepted. I you would have been to, if it weren't for the child which you choose."

"That shouldn't matter!" Iruka stood up, his fist slamming against the table.

"And it shouldn't." Sarutobi sighed, bringing his pipe back to his mouth. "Do you know who Naruto is? Everything about the child?"

"That he's the Kyuubi? Yes, I know." Iruka stared at his lap, noticing a shadow above him he turned to smile at his husband, clasping their hands. It was a weak smile, unable to bring out Iruka's better features.

Sarutobi frowned. "Yes, the Kyuubi is part of him, but there's much the villagers don't know about Naruto, and much they do but have misunderstood. Let me tell you all you need to know about Naruto-san. Everything I say will not be repeated to other villagers outside this room – only between the two of you. Perhaps when Naruto is old enough to know the truth, I'll tell him – if I'm still around for such."

"Hokage-sama, don't say such things." Iruka whispered, Kakashi nodded solemnly behind – though both knew the man was reaching up in years.

"I can say all I want about myself. First off, let me explain one thing. Naruto isn't the Kyuubi, more of a vessel then the Kyuubi. He was suppose to be seen as a hero, Yondaime wanted that for the boy that was chosen to save our village. I'd think he cries in his death due to how the villagers treat his son."

"His son?" Kakashi and Iruka yelled in shock.

"Yes. Son." Sarutobi nodded. "A good man, people say Yondaime was. Could do no wrong, did everything that was best for the village. Of course, what type of human would he be if he didn't sin once in awhile? He didn't drink a lot, only on occasions such as festivities and other festivals. He never stole, I knew him most of his life, he wasn't that type of boy. I, too, believed the lies the villagers' spread that he was like kami-sama. As though he were unable to lie and sin.

"Of course, it shocked me when he came to me one day. He was hokage at the time, he should have summoned for me, not came for me, but he was in great remorse. He cried onto my shoulder, '_Sarutobi, what have I done. I should have known better!_' I didn't know what he was talking about. So confused about what would make him cry like he was. I patted him on the head, trying to comfort him the best I could and asked calmly, what he had done. I wasn't prepared for the words he told me after that.

"'_I've committed adultery Sarutobi. It was only one time, it's been so long since I was with a woman, I hadn't cared if she was married already or not, I took her and the next day it was as if nothing had ever happened. We saw each other, once or twice during the day, but that one night had changed nothing between us. Then, four hours ago, she approached me and said she was pregnant – and that it's not her husband's. I don't know what to do, help me Sarutobi!_'" The old man took a deep breath, his face seemed impassive as he remembered that conversation as if it were just the day before. "I was so shocked, I stood there, just watching him as he began to cry again, I'd never seen those blue eyes of his so broken as he begged for an answer. I couldn't give it to him. These cases happen all the time, but it seems more frowned upon when a role model too many does such a wrong.

"After telling him to relax, help the woman out as far as he could, support her though out the pregnancy, and let her decide what to do, he left having come up with a plan somewhere along the way. It would be six months later when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Yondaime was also fighting the demon when he received word that a young woman had just gone into labor – the same woman who he secretly impregnated. Leave the battlefield to be with the woman who needed help, or fight for the village that needed you. Tough call, so he told the Chuunin to tell me to deal with the woman.

"She was beautiful." Sarutobi whispered, becoming off track to the story. "She had wide blue eyes as he did, and the lightest red hair I'd ever seen, almost a pink but tinted just enough to prove it was red. She was scared, kept asking for both her husband and the hokage. It was then that Yondaime ran in the room and said he knew how to destroy the demon, but he needed the child. It was that day the Kyuubi was defeated and Yondaime lost his life.

"When the husband returned home, upon hearing that his wife had had the baby, he seemed happy. I stopped him before he entered the room where the baby's crying could be heard, and explained the child had been used the seal the Kyuubi. I told him constantly that the baby was not the nine-tailed fox, but his child. I couldn't tell him that it wasn't his real baby. He pushed me aside, wanting to see his wife, to see the vessel.

"And when he walked into that room, he froze. His face etched from confusion to anger so quickly as he saw that the baby had no sign of being his own – a blonde haired baby with wide blue eyes that cooed for attention and a swirl around his stomach, sealing the Kyuubi. It wasn't his child. He stared down at his wife and slapped her before leaving. Though she had just given birth, she stood up and wobbled after him, begging for forgiveness." Sarutobi rubbed his eyes. "He did forgive her, for her adulterous acts upon knowing it was just one time. He demanded to be rid of the bastard, the fox. He was going to kill the child himself. He didn't though, instead he and his wife completely forgot about the child, leaving it in the same place where it had been that dangerous night. Crying and begging for some type of affection. I had returned the next day to see how the family had held up to find this.

"Immediately, I demanded the child be taken into an adoption home to be cared for better. His parents, as of yet, have made no initiative to claim their own son. News spread fast about who this boy was, and no one wanted to adopt him or put up with him in foster care. He just sat there at the orphanage, watching children be adopted around him."

"While he was abused by the caretakers because of Kyuubi." Kakashi glanced up. Iruka clutched further onto his hand, taking this story in.

Sarutobi nodded, refilling his pipe with tobacco. "Yes. That's why I want him out of there. No one else is going to try but you two. So I thought I'd tell you personally that I've approved the adoption – at least the first step. You two will still have to go through the observatory stage. You can pick up Naruto-san, next month. Good luck." He smiled.

Iruka's eyes were wide as he stared down the hokage. All this time, since reading the report that said they were denied adoption rights, the Chuunin believed that he truly was denied the chance of having a child. The hokage had led them along. Kakashi seemed surprise as well, his lazy eye wider than usual. "Wait…" Iruka started, trying to sort this out.

"I told you Naruto's history, to see how you'd react and change your minds on him. Obviously he's going to be a tough case with the Kyuubi inside him. He's going to have to accept himself. Also, with who his father was, I know he has a strong bloodline that shouldn't be taken too lightly. I know you two can take care of him, but don't make me eat my words by showing me I was wrong.. Be the best parents you can be until I see you again for the final trail later on." With a wave, the hokage excused them.

Grasping Iruka's shoulder, Kakashi led the dazed man out of the room, sending a cheerful smile at the hokage, who returned it. Once the door was shut, Kakashi felt the tension in Iruka's shoulders relax drastically. "We did it…"

"Yep."

"Naruto's ours?"

"For the most part."

Iruka turned around, facing his lover. His smile lit up the room before he let out a startling yell. "We did it Kakashi!" He jumped the Jounin, crashing their lips together. With a smile, Kakashi brought his lover closer. Their lips were torn apart as Iruka hid his face into the copy ninja's shoulder, wetting the skin with fresh tears that he couldn't control no matter how hard he tried.

"It's okay, Iruka." Kakashi whispered, patting the younger man on his back. "Let's go home, celebrate some." Iruka nodded quickly, allowing himself to be dragged off by the extremely happy pervert.


	5. Chapter 5

A Family For Me 

By: Selim

Summary: When the newlywed Iruka wants to adopt a child, he meets a discriminated boy named Naruto with a dark past. Can Iruka and Kakashi obtain a small family with the boy, or lose him back to the boys original parents..

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka, Sasuke + Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Information of this fiction: This is a slight AU. Though it has to do with Ninjas, has Kyuubi, and both Kakashi and Iruka are at designated jobs in the manga, some things are different. Instead of 25, Iruka is only 22, and Naruto is 9 along with all the other kids he grew up with in the manga. I am using a beta (THANK YOU MAYHEM!).

Note; you guys will know when the fic is over, so don't think now is the end. I have many chapters.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing: (FF) Fullmoonhowler, Ryou-la-lune, Alaskantiger, Coldplayer, Icenight009, Blackmoon13, Chewy-chan, Narasha-Leona, AnonGirl88, nesssachiel, FXL, Daisuke Shadow Kitsune, Illuminatedshadow (AFF) Devilsheart, Calmtiger, Briryan, Inoku, and Sanosukelover

* * *

Iruka couldn't hold back the smug look on his face as Takanashi stood up at his desk, wearing a very confused expression that quickly changed to embarrassment when it was explained that the Hokage had decided differently about the kind of parents the two ninjas would be. He bowed down polite, apologizing for the dismissal of adoption, covering his story up by saying that he wasn't the one that decided in the end, that he merely sent notes up to a higher desk the would approve or disapprove. Iruka didn't believe it, nor did Kakashi.

"Follow me, Hatake-san. We'll get Naruto ready to go if you don't mind waiting in the lunchroom with all the other children. He's eating breakfast right now." His face was masked with a smile, his voice edged with criticism. If either ninja noticed, they made no move to make it known as they followed the man down the long corridors that they had walked so often recently.

A month before, after celebrating their approval for adoption (of which Iruka still blushed many shades in remembrance), Iruka had used the money he'd saved over the course of years to buy Naruto a bed for the guest room, some toys, several plush toys of the fox genre, and other furniture the boy would need. Unsure of what the boy's size was, the happy teacher had abandoned every thought of clothes until they had Naruto within arms reach.

Squeezed in Iruka's arms was a fox plush toy that Kakashi had "found" during his most recent mission, and, being the kind man that he was, he found it in his heart to save the toy from ravenous enemies. Knowing that it was just Kakashi's way of saying he was looking forward to bringing the child into his family (having been more than willing now, knowing that it was his old teacher's son), without actually saying it. Kakashi's arms wrapped around his waist, reassuringly, making Iruka nod. "I can assume he's not packed to leave, Takanashi-san?" Iruka inquired; his voice full of curiosity.

"The Hokage…failed to make us aware that he'd be leaving…" Takanashi explained.

"I wonder why…" Kakashi muttered, to himself, off handedly. If he meant for the councilor to hear it, the man did. His ears turned red, his face losing color. "We'll get this all finished here and today, and in a few hours he'll be nothing more than a child on file to be observed."

"Not true, Hatake-san." Takanashi-san muttered. "We must also contact his biological parents, let them understand of the adoption and question if they want to fight it along side the adoption hearing. Just so you know that it will be a tense adoption since Naruto isn't exactly an… orphan." His hands pressed on the door shutting the corridor off, sliding the escape open and letting noise flow out. Children's laughter and chatter, a yell here and there, came loudly to both ninja's sensitive ears, but instead of Kakashi who winced at the sound of simultaneous noise, Iruka was used to this kind of behavior in children. "Naruto eats over on the east side of the room by himself; I think he prefers it that way." That said; Takanashi-san walked away, leaving the two parents-to-be alone. Nodding, Iruka stepped towards the direction they were instructed, where the crowd was less dense and the small blonde dressed in orange was slurping at his meal noisily.

As if sensing their approach over his small bowl, the boy glanced towards them, his eyes changing from fear to happiness. "Hi!" He put his bowl down. "Whatcha doing here today?"

Iruka smiled, sitting down across from Naruto, pulling the jounin down to sit next to him. "Kakashi and I are going to take you with us today. Home."

If possible, the boy's eyes grew wide with astonishment. Probably having never heard such words in his young life. "Home? Like, one of those buildings with grass and a fence? Dogs and … other cool things that people have?"

Iruka smiled, his eyes closing with happiness and embarrassment, but it was Kakashi that spoke. "More of an apartment near the academy and several small shops, a neighbor above us who has too many cats – I keep finding them lying about. The neighbor across from us has many plants and always stands outside to greet people that come by as if he knew we were coming." Naruto smiled at that.

"That sounds like Aki-san. He shares the same dorm as I do, and always acts like he knew we were coming. Doesn't want to admit he's skipping a course." He stood up, clutching his empty bowl in his hands, a smile lighting up his face and clearing up all traces of fear that had been there before. "If I'm leaving today, I gotta get packed up! Can I bring my drawings? Oh! Can I bring my crayons and all my foxes?"

"Foxes?" The teacher inquired.

"Yep. Foxes. They protect me." Naruto gave his bowl to one of the cleaning monitors, who glanced at him with hatred before pretending to ignore he was there once more. "Takanashi-san always told us a story about a demon fox that attacked Konoha several years ago. He says that it was a bad fox, and that if we miss behave, we'll have to suffer with its own hatred. But foxes aren't hating animals."

Interested, Kakashi spoke up with a deep voice, "why is that, Naruto?"

"'Cause…I don't know." Naruto looked at his feet. "I don't think they do wrong." Kakashi and Iruka glanced at him, but didn't press their questions any further. "Come on, let's go and get my stuff. I wanna show you to my friends!" He pulled on Iruka's arm, laughing. "Come on!" With a turn, he dragged the high-strung man down the hall. Kakashi couldn't hold back the snicker at the child's extensive chatter, continuously asking questions that Iruka tried to answer before the next question popped up. Questions about the whole family seemed to drop the boy's enthusiasm a bit, but he brightened back up when Iruka explained that their many friends were very close to the family, so the boy would always have someone to talk to.

"This is my room!" Naruto suddenly shouted, throwing the door open. A few boys, who had been sitting on the beds, glanced up before looking down to what they were doing before the intrusion. Naruto ran past everyone of them to his clean bed, seeming shocked about the change that had come to it. "Whoa! New sheets!" He pulled the blanket down, looking over the bedding. Iruka looked over, worriedly, at Kakashi, who nodded with a grimace. The adoption agency was hiding the truth.

"Iruka-san! Down here!" Naruto waved his hand from near his trunk, opening the large lid. "I gotta show you my art work!" Nodding, the Chuunin sat down next to their new son, watching Naruto pull items from the case, telling many stories about each drawing. Conflicting stories of how the fox in each one saved the day. One or two of the drawings didn't contain a fox in any way; they were a disarray of colors flooding from greens and blues of the fields to orange and reds of an inferno of fire.

Iruka glanced over at the two landscapes, messy but perfect for a child at the age of nine. "Why did you draw these?" He asked, looking them over closely.

"I see them in dreams!" Naruto shouted cheerfully. "I had this dream around my birthday," he pointed towards the fiery inferno, "last year. I liked the colors, but it was very scary! The green one had lots of bunnies in it during my dreams. Bunnies and deer, and other animals just playing together. They were big though! Humongous compared to what Maiko-sensei has in her books!"

Kakashi's black eye seemed wide compared to the lazy look it had before, but his expression relaxed as he sat on the bed. "Pack up, Naruto?" He suggested, but his voice suggested that he really wanted to leave the building.

"Yes." Iruka nodded. "We should hurry, Naruto. We're going to take you out to eat, and then do some clothes shopping. Take you home so you can get all situated in that new bedroom."

"I get my own room?" Naruto yelled, enthusiastic once again. Iruka nodded, causing a cheer to erupt out of the boy's lips. With a turn, the boy did a small victory dance before glancing over that the two new parents. "Can we leave now?" He emptied everything he owned into a plastic bag, and Iruka helped him tie the bag close.

"Sure, but first we have to go confirm you leaving with Takanashi-san." With a nod of his head, Iruka stood up and grasped Naruto's hand, helping him to his feet. "Come, let's go." He smiled, Naruto began pulling him again towards the door.

"Bye everyone!" He yelled to the occupants in the room. One or two replied, others gave a raise of the hand in acknowledgement; the last two didn't say anything, just continued reading their comic books. "Gifts," Naruto explained as he led the way to Takanashi's office, "for our birthdays. They save money, sometimes taking it out of their own pocket to buy a gift for one of us every birthday."

"What do you get on your birthdays, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, remembering that the boy had only placed drawings and crayons in his bag, no real material goods.

"…They throw a party. I don't like going though. I don't think the party's for me, more like for an attack that happened years ago. I don't feel welcomed." Naruto's eyes strayed to the floor. Both parents dropped the topic quickly as they entered the Takanashi's office.

The man was hunched over his desk, filling out paperwork. He glanced up at the open door, a smile smug on his face. "Ready to go, Naruto-kun?" He asked. The child nodded eagerly. "Very well then. Hatake-san, just fill in this release forms. Here. Here. And here," he pointed out every space. Iruka read through the contract instead of just signing. "Observation periods, as I explained to you before, will be random. He or she might come during your work schedule to ask questions, or just show up at your apartment. Once in awhile, they'll call ahead, but some of them will try to surprise you to build cases. The offer still stands that if you need to know about your social worker, contact me and I'll tell you." He bent down to Naruto's level, his hands on the boy's shoulders, causing the child to wince at the squeeze (though the man made it look playful). "'Sides, we want to keep Naruto in his good home now, don't we?"

With a nod, Naruto hugged the counselor before latching onto Iruka's leg, staring up. "Can we go now?"

Signing his name, Iruka handed the pen over to Kakashi, who started scribbling his name down in the designated areas without reading. "In a second." Putting the pen down, Kakashi looked up. "Is that all?"

"Yes it is, Hatake-san. Naruto," he addressed the child, "be a good boy for them." Giving a thumb up, the boy let Iruka lead him out of the building, smiling along the way.

As they stepped out into the light, the small, tan skinned boy winced at the light, but a smile took over his features once more. "Where're we going now?" He jumped from heel to heel.

"Ah. Kakashi?" Iruka asked, unsure himself where to start their adventure as a family, Kakashi glanced around at the streets leading into town.

"He just ate; no point in going now. We can wait for that. Let's stop and get him clothes, then we can go show him the apartment. Later take him out to eat. How's that sound? Iruka?" Kakashi smiled at his husband, who nodded with a blush. "Well, let's go!" He waved his hand innocently. "Maybe we can get Iruka to try on some of the clothes I want him to wear." This deepened the blush on Iruka's face; Naruto just stared up at the two with confusion.

Leading the way, Kakashi lifted Naruto onto his shoulders to make them move faster. The boy squealed with his raise of height, grabbing hold of the jounin's hitai-ate in fear of falling. Quickly, the man grasped the metal, leaving it in place. "Leave that be, Naruto." He instructed, stopping the boy from running his hand over the metal frame then back to where the cloth tied under Kakashi's gravity defying hair.

"You and Iruka-san both have one, what are they for?" The child asked, grasping onto one of Kakashi's longer silver hair strands, holding himself up.

"It's a badge of adulthood for those that graduate to become shinobi." Seeing the look of confusion on the boy's face, Iruka decided to clear himself up some more. "Shinobi graduate from the ninja academy over there," he pointed in the direction. "First you're a genin where you begin hands-on training to become a Chuunin."

"Iruka's a Chuunin." Kakashi placed into Iruka's lecture. "Just so you know, Naruto, he doesn't get enough lecturing done at school, usually just brings it home to us and lectures. '_Kakashi, feet off the furniture, you track in dust from other countries, put your feet on my furniture, and expect me to clean it up! What am I, a maid?_' Blah, blah, so on. You'll get use to it."

"I don't always lecture!" Iruka yelled.

"Right." Kakashi rolled his eyes with sarcasm; Iruka slammed his foot into the ground with a growl. "Let's see, children's clothes children's clothes." He glanced around, Naruto following his head directions. Finally, deciding on a building, he entered just to leave his raging husband outside to cool off.

Seeing them go inside, Iruka followed, planning Kakashi's demise inside his head. With a brush of the door, a chime of the bell, both Naruto and Kakashi, who were being checked over by a young sales lady, glanced at him. "There he is, he'll tell you what we're looking for. As far as I know, clothes that he'll probably rip some time or another."

Naruto wiggled on Kakashi's shoulders, trying to pull himself free. Kakashi did what the boy wanted, bringing him to the floor lightly before releasing all hold on the child. Naruto fled over to Iruka, grabbing the teacher's leg with wide eyes. "What's wrong Naruto?" Iruka whispered.

The boy just held on tighter, never looking up. With a sigh, Iruka moved forward, dragging Naruto with him. "Yes, but I'm sure we can handle finding the clothes ourselves." He led Naruto towards the children's area, busying himself by looking through shirts. "Kakashi, can you take Naruto over and try sizing his pants?" with small nod, Kakashi led the boy off. Still nervous, the boy glanced back at Iruka before at Kakashi. "What color do you like?"

"Orange!" He laughed.

Giving the boy an off look, Kakashi shrugged. "Orange it is then!" He led the boy in the direction of the trousers. Iruka frowned. What had caused the sudden mood change in Naruto? He seemed so cheerful when he first entered the shop with Kakashi. Glancing at the sales clerks, his eyes fell upon an older woman, the manager, sending glares in the blonde's direction.

"Ah." He whispered, turning away from the sneers. He had other things to do than worry about this. Picking up a few shirts, he followed after his husband and newly made son, watching them push through clothes arguing with one another about what was wrong with the outfit chosen. Parental choice and child's lack of fashion shoved in one (or Kakashi's lack of fashion, both were bad, Iruka mused). "What's going on here?" He sternly asked, looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi glared at the boy. "He wants a pair of orange pants that will match nothing at all."

"They're really cool!" Naruto yelled, holding up the pants in defense.

"Uh." Iruka blushed. "We'll get _one_ pair, Naruto. Blue jeans would be better though."

"Fine…" Naruto kicked his feet out, pushing imaginary dirt around with the toe of his sandal. His eyes glanced around before widening. Like lightening he took off, leaving the two parents behind to stare at the clothes in their hands. The two began to match clothes together on the floor to make sure they had at least two weeks worth of wear since they were dealing with a nine-year-old boy.

"Boys like playing in mud, scratching their knees, and other things that ruin clothes." Iruka reasoned, remembering when he was younger. Kakashi nodded glancing at what they'd collected.

"Iruka-san!" A voice echoed through the store. All the clerks glanced up. Kakashi glanced up. Iruka glanced up just as he was pounced by a ball of blonde fluff. "Look what I found! Can we get it also?" He held up an orange fox, his bead like eyes glaring at them. "He says he's lonely here at the store. When he came to Konoha when he was a puppy, his mommy and daddy abandoned him and he moved in with these ladies waiting for a new home. He likes chicken soup and a salad on the side and," he brought the toy up to his ear to pretend he was listening to it, "he says he also likes Naru-chan!"

Taking the doll in his hand, Iruka checked the toy's price tag, frowning at how cheap the toy had been marked down to. He glanced at the old lady. Why would a woman who seemed to remember Kyuubi get a fox toy for her store? "Okay, only if he has a name. I don't take people or animals in my house until I know their names!"

"You brought me in the house without knowing my name. Of course, by the end of the night you sure as hell knew it." Kakashi chucked.

"Idiot!" Iruka flushed, hiding behind the toy, Naruto leaned into Iruka. "Don't talk about those kinds of things in public!" He stood up, clutching Naruto to his chest in a hold, slowly; he let the boy slide to the ground near the pile of clothes. "Go try those outfits on, Naruto."

"Okay!" Naruto smirked. "Hold Saiai, Kakashi-san?" He held out the toy. Taking it, Kakashi sat down relaxing on the wall. As the boy disappeared in a dressing room with all the clothes, he pulled out his orange book and began read. If Iruka's face could turn redder, it did. His mouth fell open as he lunged forward to remove the perverted orange book from his equally perverted husband, only to find his lips pressed against firm ones.

Strong arms grasped hold of the academy teacher's chin, bringing their mouths closer together and caused Iruka's mouth to fall slightly open. With entrance, Kakashi dove in, deepening the kiss he initiated. The orange book lay forgotten on the ground as the two kissed deeply, losing themselves on the ground of the clothes store. "Iruka-san! These pants don't fit!" Naruto's voice cried out from the changing room. "They're too tight! It's the black one!"

"I'll go find one size up then, Naruto. Set it aside!" Iruka pulled away from Kakashi. With a shake of his head, Kakashi opened his orange book again and began reading once more as Iruka tended to Naruto.

An hour later they left the store with three bags filled with neatly folded clothing and a happy Naruto cuddling his newly acquired fox toys, one bought from the store, the other Kakashi remembered he'd stuffed in his shirt when visiting the boy back at the academy. Originally, Iruka tried talking the boy out of buying the fox toy from the store, but Naruto gave a sob story on how the ladies at the door were very mean and hurt poor Saiai-chan. To stop the flow of tears, Iruka bought the stuff animal and led the boy towards their apartment.

Naruto was between the two. With captivated attention on their surroundings, he'd often run off from them to greet people walking around. "What happen back there?" Iruka had asked Kakashi as Naruto ran off to greet a fur trader from out of town.

"Just entered the shop and the old lady spotted Naruto and remembered a boy with whiskers on his face. Started saying they didn't serve demons." Kakashi watched Naruto run ahead of them to greet yet another old man.

"Oh." Iruka whispered, unable to find other words. A hand grasped his own, causing him to tense and turn in time to see Kakashi kiss his knuckles.

"Don't worry, Dolphin. What doesn't kill him will make him stronger."

Iruka glanced at the ground as Naruto's laughter filled the streets. "But…What if the weight of Kyuubi-san does kill him? The glares from the village, the hatred of the Shinobi. They're going to make his life miserable."

Kakashi's serious eye bore no shame as his voice echoed out. "If he can't defend himself against the villager's hateful glares and words, then Kyuubi _will_ kill." Both parents faced Naruto as the boy laughed joyously at a side merchant's joke. For a brief second at the name Kyuubi, his head turned to face them. Instead of blue eyes full of love and joy were red eyes of hate and disgust. His whiskers sharper in the light, but they vanished as the merchant caught the boy's attention by holding his hands out wide. Once more the child laughed, and those red eyes were no more.

"Should we worry?" Iruka whispered, catching the moment of change.

"Only if he ever does harm, but not right now. The boy's still too weak for even a demon to care. We'll worry later." His face faulted. "Naruto! Let's go home and drop this stuff off!" The boy turned and ran towards the couple, clasping his hands with both of theirs and began pulling in the direction of the residential area. "Ha! We're coming Naruto, slow down!" The small family started down the road.


	6. Chapter 6

A Family For Me 

By: Selim

Summary: When the newlywed Iruka wants to adopt a child, he meets a discriminated boy named Naruto with a dark past. Can Iruka and Kakashi obtain a small family with the boy, or lose him back to the boys original parents..

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka, Sasuke + Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Information of this fiction: This is a slight AU. Though it has to do with Ninjas, has Kyuubi, and both Kakashi and Iruka are at designated jobs in the manga, some things are different. Instead of 25, Iruka is only 22, and Naruto is 9 along with all the other kids he grew up with in the manga. I am using a beta (THANK YOU MAYHEM!).

Note; you guys will know when the fic is

* * *

Thanks for reviewing: (FF) LynnGryphon, Fullmoonhowler, IceNight009, Coldplayer, IlluminatedShadow, Narasha-Leona, Chewy-Chan, Ankotenshi, Crysania Fay, AnonGirl88, ERM, Alaskantiger, AmaneRose, FXL, KuroKioku, Nesssachiel, BlackMoon13, L'Arc-En-Ciel, Ryou-La-Lune, Silver Fox aka Vash(AFF) Inoku, Briryan, Inuyashaismine, and Deathsangel 

* * *

Someone was outside his window. Kakashi opened both eyes, his red one darkening to scan the area outside for the potential enemy. At first, he'd thought it was just Naruto, running around the house in his pajamas while trying to be quiet so the adults could sleep. He dismissed this idea when the noticed the chakra strain outside his window. Involuntarily, his hold on Iruka tightened.

"Humph…" Iruka mumbled in his sleep, wiggling to free himself out of Kakashi's hold. "Not now, Kaka-chan." He whispered, using Kakashi's pet name affectionately. The jounin relented his hold around Iruka's waist, pulling out of bed. "What is it-?"

Pressing his finger firmly against Iruka's lips, silencing the man quickly, Kakashi pulled himself out of bed. Without bothering to put on his facemask or his hitai-ate he approached the bedroom window and with a 'poof' he vanished. In shock, Iruka rushed out of bed and towards the window, throwing it open in time for Kakashi to fall into the room with a body under him. One was joyously happy, though Kakashi didn't seem happy in the least. "Gai-san! Kakashi!" Iruka yelled, startled.

"Much apologies for dropping in this early, Iruka-san! I heard the joyous news of your adoption being a huge success and had to come see the newest member of your small family! Seeing Kakashi was also a plus. We thought we'd _never_ see him again. He's always off doing this, or off doing that for the hokage. I thought I was going to have to get a new rival!"

Releasing his hold on the cheerful man, Kakashi stood up, brushing imaginary dust from his shoulders as Iruka walked towards him with his hitai-ate and mask. Pink sketched over Iruka's face as he kissed his husband's nose while putting on the man's face wear. "Kaka-chan, could you go wake Naruto up and get him ready. I'm going to start breakfast. Would you like to join us, Gai-san?" He smiled at the green clad jounin instructor.

"Yes I would! But first -! My rival! Where is that son of yours?" He took off out the door.

"Gai-san! Please wait!" Iruka yelled. "Kakashi… Please, I don't…"

Giving the academy teacher a peck on the lips, Kakashi pulled on his own mask. "I'll go get Naruto ready for the day, you just fend Gai away with food." With a smile, Kakashi walked out the door towards their adoptive child's (a word that slithered off his back due to the freshness of use) room. Iruka walked past him as he stood outside, anticipating on how to wake the child up, calmly listening to Gai and Iruka talk inside the kitchen about what both had been up too since they had last met. Finally Kakashi opened the bedroom door and stared inside.

Iruka had gone into a cleaning spree when they first heard the news that they could take Naruto home. The bedding bought had a blue spread and white pillows that matched the white carpet on the floor. Beige walls were decorated with random pictures, from silly animals that they'd found in stores, to wall decorations that children were said to love. Around Naruto's bed, taped up flimsily was all the boy's artwork.

What shocked Kakashi was that the bed itself was bare from any lumps of human flesh hiding under blankets. Sheets lay disarrayed from being tucked under the night before, but no human form was under them. Blankets slid out from under the bed and finally a figure moved. A tiny hand escaped from the blanket under the bed before sliding back in. Then a foot moved out before sliding back under. The only sign that Kakashi was given that the small boy was sleeping peacefully was the small

Bending to his knees, Kakashi lifted the blanket high enough to stare at the round face of a little boy clutching a fox to his chest. "Naruto, time to get up." He spoke loud enough for the boy to hear him. Still, the boy didn't move to wake up, only tensed and clutched his stuff animal close. "Naruto, you need to get up, we have guest that want to meet you." Kakashi reached under to pull the boy out, but when his hand met the boy's arm chakra flared. Naruto's eyes flashed open, narrow and red.

Breathing that was once even became rushed before relaxing. Everything relaxed but the glare of red eyes that seemed to analyze the jounin before turning. "Pathetic human, don't touch me." A very-non-Naruto voice whispered before crawling out from under the bed. Naruto sat still, red eyes glaring at the door.

"Kakashi, is something wrong in there?" Iruka's voice echoed through the apartment and the door opened. Kakashi didn't stop watching Naruto as the red eyes became large and blue and with a flash, the child clung to the other parent's leg, staring up with aspiration. "Good morning, Naruto. Why don't you get dressed and make your bed then come join us for some breakfast?"

"What's for breakfast, Iruka-san?" Naruto asked, enthused.

"I made some miso soup with rice. Now go get dressed and make your bed." Iruka smirked, grabbing onto Kakashi's arm. "Stop your friend, he's insisting I'm putting on weight and should do two hundred laps around Konoha." He led the lazy jounin into the kitchen.

"You exercise every night with me…just horizontally and below sheets." Kakashi spoke up, loud enough for Gai to hear. With red ears, Iruka turned and was about to slap Kakashi only to have his hand grabbed and his lips captured in a kiss. "You're so _cute_ when your angry and embarrassed." Kakashi smirked, pulling his mask back over his lips.

With a glare, Iruka walked past the elite ninja. "You'd think with how many times he steals kisses, Gai-san, he'd completely rid himself of that stupid mask." The fellow ninja nodded with a smile. "Breakfast is done, Gai, we're just waiting for Naruto." He explained, setting up plates for breakfast. "Kakashi, what did you do for Naruto to raise his chakra like that?"

Jokes aside, Kakashi sat down at the table. "Absolutely nothing. He was sleeping under the bed – which we should look into, that isn't normal – so I reached under to wake him up. When my hand touched him, Kyuubi was startled awake instead. I believe the damn fox was expecting something because he relaxed when he took in the surroundings. Fell back asleep when you walked into the room. I'm going to stop by with the Hokage to see if he could check the seal. Kyuubi shouldn't be able to escape as he has the last two days."

With a hesitant nod, Iruka looked back at the food asking Kakashi to bring the dishes back over one-by-one so they could be filled. "The Kyuubi, my rival? Quite the challenge you've taken." Gai spoke up. The two nodded.

"Food!" Naruto yelled, running into the kitchen in his new clothes. His bare feet slipped on the wood causing him to tumble, but he quickly picked himself and ran towards the table. "Can I eat?" He asked brightly.

"That's why it's there." Iruka smiled. "Just wait until we get the table completely set, all right?" With another nod Iruka set into making the fourth dish. "Naruto-kun, why were you sleeping under your bed? Is it not comfortable?"

"It was comfortable, real comfortable! I just don't sleep in the bed anymore. When I did, people use to try to hurt me with pillows and stuff. I remember once being dragged off my bed by my ear by Karina-sama because I didn't wake up when she told me to, so my c-conscious," the boy tried to pronounce the word but chose the wrong one, "told me to sleep under the bed."

"Conscience." Iruka fixed up his wording, Naruto nodded. "What do you mean…a conscience? Like two creatures on your shoulder that talk?" He set the example based on cartoons he'd seen on television, even when he was growing up.

"No. Only one. In my mind," Naruto smiled. "He talks to me, my c-conscience," he fixed his word, "but won't give me his name. He tells me where it's safe to go, and that I'm a good boy even when people say I've done bad things. He protects me like a conscience should!" The child nodded as everyone sat at the table. "Thanks for this food," he said with everyone else before beginning to eat.

Kakashi glanced the boy over while shoveling some rice into his mouth. "Oh? You don't need to worry about that here, Naruto." The small boy nodded, putting his bowl down that once had miso soup in it.

"Yum! You're a really good cook, Iruka-san!" Naruto smiled brightly at the teacher, causing a deeper blush to etch over the Chuunin's face. As if Kakashi's hand that suddenly slithered up his thigh wasn't bad enough! "Who are you?" He finally asked, looking over to the green clad, bowl cut, man.

"I am Gai Maito!" He pointed towards himself. "Archrival to master Kakashi!"

"Really?" Naruto shouted in awe. "Who's stronger?"

"I am!" Both Kakashi and Gai said at the same time. Iruka laughed. It was Gai that continued smirking as Kakashi slammed his palms on the table, glaring darkly at the other jounin. He was ready to jump the man and show him just who was stronger, but a hand on his elbow stopped him from doing such. With a backwards glance at the smiling Iruka, Kakashi sat down, glaring at the food before getting up. "I need to see the hokage, anyway. I'll be back later."

"I shall come with you!" Gai stood, following Kakashi outside. Naruto laid his head onto his shoulder with confusion as Iruka shook his head.

_Note to self: Never let Gai-san baby-sit Naruto._ Iruka mused, picking up dirty dishes. "Let's clean up before they get home."

"What are we going to do today, Iruka-san?" Naruto asked, picking up rice bowls.

Filling the sink up with water, Iruka thought about that. "Might as well head over to the academy and get you applied for the next semester. I need to drop off this weeks lesson plan to Anko-san. I still can't believe she agreed to take care of a bunch of pre-genin for this week…" Iruka whispered in astonishment before a mischievous grin took over his face but he didn't say anymore. The two stood at the sink in silence, cleaning the dishes before Iruka spoke out. "Let's go now, Naruto. Let them dry some by the time we get back."

With a nod, Naruto followed after the adult.

* * *

"Sit out here, Naruto. I'll be right back." Iruka held onto a number of papers he'd collected from several people upon entering the academy. The papers ranged from mission reports that needed to be dropped off to assignments that needed to be passed around. He tried to deny helping the people, but their pleading had won and he found himself dragging Naruto around on errands. The blonde seemed less than thrilled to have to do the boring work, but didn't verbally say anything in fear of disappointing his adoptive parents – something Kakashi and Iruka knew they were going to have to work through with the boy.

Entering the class room, he was greeted with Anko's yelling for silence, but the children only seemed to get louder as if they were mocking what lack of control she had. Feeling pity for her (since it was only her first day taking care of Pre-Genins at the academy) Iruka made his presence known with a sharp yell of "Quiet!" The room fell dead silent, all the student's eyes falling onto their real teacher. "Hey, Anko-san. This is the lesson plan for this week. I will be back by Wednesday."

"Thanks, Iruka." Anko smiled, putting the papers on the desks that Iruka handed her. "Did you get that child you were after – Naruto?"

Nodding, Iruka couldn't hold back the grin of achievement. "Yah. He's outside the classroom right now. We're going to see the Hokage after this, see if he can put Naruto in the roster next semester for the eight-to-nine year old's class. Is there anything you need before I leave."

"Hardly!" Anko bit back a laugh. "By the time this weeks over, you won't even know whose students these kids are!"

Opening the door to his classroom, Iruka laughed at her antics. "I'll hold you to that Anko-san!" He left the room, shutting the door behind you. "Let's go…Naruto?" He turned the hall, looking for the blonde haired boy, only to find nothing. The hall seemed bare and quiet, all students inside the classrooms being taught by Chuunin teachers. Naruto, however, was also not in the hall where he'd been left. Iruka panicked.

This had to be the first time he lost his charge, ever. Usually he was very good at keeping track of important things and persons – which was why he was placed at the missions' desk, taking up mission reports. He could remember who had and had not turned in their report and usually caught up with them to give it to him before they were due. This - This wasn't a mission report, this was his child! "Naruto!" He called again.

The boy couldn't have gotten too far, Iruka decided. He had only spoke with Anko for a minute so he should still be in the building. Of course, this was a child who seemed to have limitless childlike energy given to running around, based on how the boy acted the night before. "Naruto!" The Chuunin walked down the hall, looking in all directions, niches, and other various areas.

After ten minutes of searching the school, Iruka was hyperventilating. He'd checked into every classroom and found Naruto nowhere. He was beginning to worry that someone that had fought Kyuubi nine years before had sensed the boy's chakra and lured the curious boy away. Maybe Naruto was lying dead outside! Iruka paled. "Naruto!" He turned and ran outside, a place he had yet to check.

With a brush down the stairs, he all but threw himself out the doors, taking in the surroundings outside. The courtyard for the academy was used mostly for graduation on nice days and training of the younger students for shuriken use. The courtyard was in use at that moment. Several small children were sitting around; watching and listening to their teacher explain to her example student how to hold a shuriken.

Glancing over the children, Iruka passed on the many blondes that sat there being they weren't the one he was looking for. Instead, the one he was looking for was with the teacher, his tiny hands wrapped around the shuriken, confirming if his footing was right to throw it. With a nod, Naruto tossed the shuriken, barely glazing the target placed out for them. With a groan, he turned around and sat with the children as another one ran up to try, barely doing any better.

Iruka didn't move, calming himself down as Naruto turned his head to talk to the boy next to him. The boy, a young black haired child with the Uchiha crest on his back, smiled at Naruto's comments before turning his head forward with a wise crack about Naruto's lack of control as his name was called to throw the shuriken.

Deciding it was time to get Naruto's attention, Iruka walked towards the boy, sitting beside him carefully. "You scared me Naruto. Didn't I say to wait outside the classroom?"

With a gasp, Naruto jerked to stare at his father. "Iruka-san! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I'm a ninja, stealth is what I'm _suppose_ to do." Iruka joked.

"Oh." Naruto blushed, watching the dark haired boy throw the shuriken directly into the target's center. "I was waiting!" He whispered sharply as the teacher started talking, he didn't say anymore after that as he listened closely to what the teacher was saying before she continued taking students up to continue shuriken throwing. The dark haired boy walked back towards Naruto, smirking proudly about himself. "You're so cool, Sasuke-san!" Naruto cried out.

"My brother taught me that!" Sasuke smiled proudly.

Iruka watched the two carefully as they spoke, quickly realizing that the boy was the youngest of the Uchiha family. He didn't pull Naruto away though, so they could leave. The child was having so much fun making friends.

"Iruka-sensei! I thought you were on a small vacation!" A laughing voice broke his thoughts away from the two boys. Glancing up, Iruka smiled politely at the teacher who had earlier been teaching the children shuriken use.

"I am still, it's just… I stopped to drop Anko-san some paperwork and lesson plans and ended up losing him. I'm sorry if he's hassled you any, Hikari-sensei." Iruka stood up, brushing himself off. Naruto followed, playfully doing the same as Iruka had.

Hikari placed her fingers against her lips, a surprised look capturing her face. "Oh! I thought he was waiting outside the classroom for a brother or something. I didn't think it was right to leave him there for another two hours, so I brought him along with my class."

"It's okay." Iruka smiled. "He'll probably be a student of yours next semester anyway, now he knows what to expect in this school."

With a smile, Hikari patted Naruto on the head. "Well, I'll see you next Monday than, Naruto." She then turned around to continue her teachings – as soon as she got them under control again. With the conversation over, Iruka took Naruto's hand after the boy waved goodbye to Sasuke.

"Let's get you signed up for classes then. I know of a nice little place we can go eat lunch at after this. Do you like ramen?" Iruka asked cheerfully.

With an enthusiastic jump, Naruto cheered loudly. "I love ramen!"


	7. Chapter 7

A Family For Me 

By: Selim

Summary: When the newlywed Iruka wants to adopt a child, he meets a discriminated boy named Naruto with a dark past. Can Iruka and Kakashi obtain a small family with the boy, or lose him back to the boys original parents..

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka, Sasuke + Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Information of this fiction: This is a slight AU. Though it has to do with Ninjas, has Kyuubi, and both Kakashi and Iruka are at designated jobs in the manga, some things are different. Instead of 25, Iruka is only 22, and Naruto is 9 along with all the other kids he grew up with in the manga. Beware of OOCness, because there are so many characters, and the amount of manga I've read only introduced a few. Also, this is being beta'd now – just for y'all to know.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing (FF) Chewy-Chan, IceNight009, Ankotenshi, AlaskanTiger, Coldplayer, Buried Fairy Tale, Silver fox aka Vash, FXL, Flaming Beauty, Anon, ERM, Deep Blue Dragon, BlackMoon13, Zozma, Ed-N-Envy's Matchmaker, Mrs. Kyou Souma, (AFF) Lexy, InuyashaIsMine, Lunaangel18, Sappirexkat2, Briryan, Pixagi, Hitomi no Ryu, Gonrie, Inoku, AssasinsKiss, WendyGhost, and FallingStAr

* * *

"You're not leaving me alone."

Iruka tuned out his lover by busying himself with his work – making a bento box for his lunch. It had completely slipped his mind that the Chuunin exams were approaching, and the day before the semester changed, Anko would be leaving his class unattended so she could participate in her part of the exam, terrorizing genin into thinking they didn't have what it took. With no one else able to teach the pre-genin course, Iruka was called up from his leave a little early to handle his students.

"-I wouldn't know what to do." Kakashi's voice laced on about why he was unfit to be taking care of Naruto on his own. Said boy was lying on the floor in front of the television, drawing. The boy's mouth moved in a wordless motion, as though he were talking to someone.

With a glance towards the boy then at his unmasked husband, Iruka rolled his eyes. "Really Kakashi, nine-year-old _healthy_ children collapsing from heart attacks? If that happens to Naruto, I'll stay home – but it's not. Just get to know him. Do some things he'll enjoys doing and what you enjoy doing – that's not perverted! – and get to know him better. Even _you_ could do that." Iruka walked towards Naruto, bending down. "I'm going now, take care of Kakashi?"

Grinning, Naruto hugged Iruka. "Okay! Have fun!" With a quick wave, the boy turned back to his unfinished masterpiece, clutching his green crayon tightly as his eyes narrowed in concentration, closely Iruka could hear the boy whisper under his breath, "Are you sure that the fox should be drawn with a red smile?" Unnerved some, Iruka stood up and approached Kakashi once more.

"Why not go teach him to use a shuriken?" Iruka suggested heading towards the door with what few items he did take to class, including his bento box. "I'll be back by five, Kakashi." He smiled brightly before leaving the silver haired jounin alone in the room, blue eyes gazing up at him with curiosity.

"Hm. Shuriken training doesn't seem too bad…" Kakashi set the breakfast bowls in the sink, deciding he'd wash them later.

"Ah…Kakashi-san?" Naruto whispered, almost softly. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-five, why?" He asked, pulling his orange book (the first in the ongoing series) from the couch cushions where he'd stashed it during Iruka's thorough cleaning of the apartment before they picked up Naruto. The boy was still drawing on the floor, his hand moving quickly as he colored in a vast sky above green. Once or twice, Kakashi noticed, the crayon would slide off the paper and onto the hardwood floor and, in an act to hide his accident; Naruto would scoot over some so his paper would cover over the crayon marks.

"Then why's your hair already gray? I thought only old people got gray hair? I knew a boy, once, whose hair turned gray when he was sixteen. He visited the orphanage recently, and he was _bald_!" Naruto jumped up, touching his hair quickly as Kakashi ground his teeth together. "I hope I don't get gray hair when I turn twenty-five! I think my hair's cool!"

Slamming his book shut, Kakashi lowered his head. With a firm rub to his temples, he stressed out evenly, "My hair is silver, not gray. Now, go grab your sandals, we're going out." With a nod, Naruto abandoned his coloring utensils on the ground next to the sheet of paper, taking off after the jounin. "We have a choice – training with a shuriken or I could drop you off at the park and we tell Iruka you trained today."

"Can we do both?" Naruto asked, bouncing from foot to foot. Kakashi frowned. It probably would wear him down enough to actually go to bed early. Actually be dead asleep so that Kakashi could do as he pleased. With a certain dolphin of course. A smile made its way across Kakashi's face as he threw open the house door.

"Only if you can keep up."

As quickly as he could, Naruto ran out the door and down the hall, leaving Kakashi to close and lock the apartment door in hope to buy himself some time to be ahead of the copycat. A futile attempt, Kakashi observed Naruto jump down a few stairs before summoning the correct amount of chakra to move himself from that spot to the front entrance of the apartments. He stood there quietly, watching people walk by the apartment complex before the quick patter of feet drew his attention towards the small boy just leaving the building.

"That was cheating Kakashi-san!" Naruto yelled nearly flying towards Kakashi to slam his fist in anger against the trained jounin's chest. With a grin, Kakashi caught both fists midair, lifting the boy off the ground. With a quick turn, he laid the boy across his shoulders, clutching the boy's legs and upper chest to keep him from falling or causing serious harm.

Kakashi just smiled behind the mask, fingers brushing Naruto's sides to make the boy giggle. "Kakashi-san?" Naruto voiced again after they left the district towards the less crowded part of Konoha.

"Hm?" Kakashi asked, adding a bounce to his step to make Naruto spring in the air some.

Naruto quieted some, his breathing falling short. "Both you and Iruka are boys, how are you two married…? I thought only boys and girls could get married."

Kakashi slowed down, thinking on how to explain this. He had hoped this type of question would come later. Or at least when Iruka was around to explain it better. "Ah. Iruka and I love each other."

"But neither of you are girls…"

"It doesn't matter!" Kakashi breathed, trying to calm himself down. "We just fell in love, wanted to spend forever with each other, and were married. It doesn't matter if we're both boys, as long as we're happy." He lowered the child to the ground, bending his knees to look the boy in the face. "Do you have a problem with Iruka-san and me being married?"

"No." Naruto whispered, brushing his sandal into the dirt. "Iruka-san is happy, and I like seeing him happy…even if it's with a cheater like you." He stuck his tongue out playfully before turning to run towards the upcoming park, leaving Kakashi glaring at empty space. "Sasuke-san!" His voice rang loudly through the space.

Watching the blonde haired boy drift over towards the dark haired Uchiha child, Kakashi dropped completely on the ground with a frown. That had gone a little to well. He'd expected Naruto to put up a little fight about realizing he had two daddies rather than a mother and a father. _Of course, he is probably just happy to have a family at all._ Kakashi stood up with a huff, pulling his infamous orange book out of his ever present vest. Might as well catch up on his reading while Naruto busied himself by playing.

With one quick motion, the jounin was sitting on a bench under a shaded tree.

* * *

"Sasuke-san!" Naruto waved delightfully as he ran towards the dark haired boy that was sitting on a swing, pumping his legs out without even moving the seat into the air. "Do you want to play, Sasuke-san?" He asked, running behind the swings to push his friend upwards.

"I'm waiting for my brother, Naruto." The brunette pumped his legs out, still not moving far into the air. Naruto frowned. "He should be here any sec-_ah_!" He screamed as Naruto pushed him into the air. Trying to break the swing from moving, the toes of his sandals brushed against the dirt but it was too late as he was pushed forward again. "Naruto! Stop that-!" His body was sent once more into the air, defying gravity before he returned back to Naruto, who pushed him again.

No longer was he yelling for the blonde to stop pushing, instead laughter escaped his lips as he cried out to go higher, enjoying the heights he had yet to reach. As he came back down, Naruto was no longer pushing him, instead the swing was harshly stopped. Tilting his head back obsidian eyes met similar eyes and his smile was washed away. "Big brother!" He jumped out of the swing. "Bye Naruto!" He smiled at the boy before grasping his brother's hand, both leaving the park.

Naruto slumped against the swings, sitting down and began moving his legs out to start moving. It wasn't long before a firm weight pushed him into the air. In shock, Naruto looked behind him as the chair was returning to see who it was, only to see Kakashi's concerned face. "Who's that?" He asked, pushing Naruto up.

"Heh!" Naruto threw his legs out forcing himself to go higher. "That's Sasuke, he's in my class. I think." With a squeal, he came back down before Kakashi firmly pushed him again. "I think he's great. He can throw a shuriken really good. I hope he stays my friend."

"When did you meet him?" Kakashi asked, amused by the child's behavior.

"When Iruka went to the school a few days ago. I got to hang out with my class and play outside. There's a lot of people in the class. I remember their faces, but I didn't get to know their names, only Sasuke's." Naruto giggled. "There's that one girl with pink hair that covers her eyes, she's always looking down and brushing her hair over her face. Then there was a really fat kid who was talking to a kid that was yawning and mumbling about going to sleep. There was a blonde who was poking fun at the girl with pink hair, but I don't think she was being mean. And there was…" The boy continued talking.

Finally Kakashi stopped the swings, allowing Naruto to unwind himself. "There're more kids here, Naruto. Try to make more friends." A suggestion, but Naruto seemed unsure of it.

"I want to go train with the shuriken instead." Naruto sternly said, grabbing Kakashi's hand. "Iruka-san said that you are really good with a shuriken." He dragged his silver haired adopted parent towards the woods marked training grounds.

Kakashi smiled, allowing his ego to be brushed. It was something that rarely happened, by Iruka no less. Leaning down, the jounin smirk slyly as he whispered into Naruto's ear. "What else has Iruka said to you?"

Grinning, Naruto ran ahead. "It's a se-cret!" He laughed loudly.

* * *

Iruka stepped into his (and Kakashi's) apartment, dropping the keys on the table stand near the door. The school day had lasted longer than he thought since he was doing genin exams for early applicants, even though the year wasn't over. Several students had signed up, forcing the teacher to stay after school while they did every part of the exam, but only three had skilled themselves in both the written exam and chakra control. It left Iruka tired.

Being that it was nine at night, he wasn't too surprised that Naruto hadn't come to greet him upon entering the apartment. Instead, he was greeted by the flicker of light from the television lighting up the kitchen. Said kitchen had seen better days. Bags of ramen sitting next to a couple of cans of beer and juice littered the table with two empty bowls that seemed to have spilt.

Turning, Iruka glared at the lazy eye watching him carefully from the couch before pretending to go to sleep again. A blonde head ducked into the older male's neck, trying to continue sleeping. "Look at this mess…" Iruka chided his husband while putting dishes into the sink and trash in the pail. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm taking care of two nine-year-old boys, and not just one."

"Wouldn't that make you a pedophile then?" Kakashi smiled. Iruka sighed.

"For the love of – Kakashi, what is all this ice cream doing on the counters! It's melting into a sticky mess! Don't tell me you let him have too much ice cream before he fell asleep?" Walking towards the couch, Iruka pulled Naruto away from the older man, rubbing his thumb across Naruto's face. Skin stuck to his thumb, confirming the ice cream suspicion. "Get that kitchen clean, Kakashi. I'll put him to bed." He turned to walk towards Naruto's bedroom.

_Crunch!_

In shock, Iruka lifted his foot to see what he'd stepped on, expecting the worse. His chocolate eyes widened at the drawing that Naruto had been working on that very morning. It wasn't his usual foxes that he was always drawing. This one consisted of three block figures, one with spiky gray hair and one eye (Kakashi, Iruka smiled). Beside the block-Kakashi was a dark haired block figure with a scar across the nose to show it was Iruka. Right beside was a little blonde haired child-block. _Our family_, Iruka reflected, repositioning the heavy boy in his arms. "If he has a food-induced nightmare, you're handling him tonight." He finally made his way towards the bedroom, ignoring the glare being given to him by his husband.

Laying the boy on the bed, Iruka glanced over Naruto's attire, deciding if he should test his chances of keeping the boy asleep and dress him in pajamas. Since it was turning rather warm, the boy was dressed in loose shorts and a tee shirt, giving him room to move around in the clothes, but it wouldn't overheat him during the night. Pleased that Naruto would be okay, Iruka left the room and returned to the living room to help clean up the mess that remained.

Since he had cleaned the table, it was looking a little better. Kakashi was cleaning the dishes for that day which helped a bit. "Since the place is such a hazard zone, I can assume you and Naruto had a good day?" Iruka asked, walking behind his husband and wrapping his arms around the jounin's chest.

"Yes." Kakashi nodded. "He wanted to know why one of us was not a girl."

Surprise came over Iruka's face. "How did you respond?"

"Explained that we were in love. Asked him if he had any problem with us being together, he said he didn't have any problem with it. Incase you're wondering." He added the last bowl in the drainer before turning to lean against the counter. Iruka leaned forward, joining their bodies against each other, his arms wrapping around the jounin's neck to tug at the knot holding the mask in place. As it fell towards the ground, neither wasted time in pressing hungry lips together in a feverish kiss. When they pulled apart, Kakashi continued. "I took him to the park, pushed him some on the swing after the kid, Uchiha Sasuke, left the playground. Then, we went to throw some kunais at a target. He's better now," Kakashi said off handedly. "Later, he weaseled some ramen out of me. Defiantly Arashi-sensei's kid. If I hadn't saved all that money since I started getting missions, we'd bleed dry." Iruka nodded. Who would have thought having a kid was so expensive?

Reaching up, Iruka played with the metal protector covering Kakashi's eye. The copycat had made it clear at the beginning of their relationship that the protector wasn't to be removed without his permission. It was Kakashi that removed the last face covering material, allowing his red eye to make itself known. Leaning forward, Iruka kissed Kakashi's scar before tugging his lover's hand towards the bedroom. "We'll clean the rest tomorrow. I want to thank you for bonding with Naruto."

"You know me, Dolphin." Kakashi smiled, claiming the academy teacher's lips in a quick kiss. "I aim to please."

Seductively, Iruka pulled the jounin into the bedroom, the door shutting behind them. "Let's hope that aim's right then."


	8. Chapter 8

A Family For Me 

By: Selim

Summary: When the newlywed Iruka wants to adopt a child, he meets a discriminated boy named Naruto with a dark past. Can Iruka and Kakashi obtain a small family with the boy, or lose him back to the boys original parents..

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka, Sasuke + Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Information of this fiction: This is a slight AU. Though it has to do with Ninjas, has Kyuubi, and both Kakashi and Iruka are at designated jobs in the manga, some things are different. Instead of 25, Iruka is only 22, and Naruto is 9 along with all the other kids he grew up with in the manga. Beware of OOCness, because there are so many characters, and the amount of manga I've read only introduced a few. Also, this is being beta'd now – just for y'all to know.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing (FF) Chewy-Chan, Alaskantiger, IceNight009, Anonymous, Flaming Beauty, Silver Fox aka Vash, Lil Saiyan, Buried Fairy Tale, Kitsune203, Nesssachiel, BlackMoon13, FireieGurl, Baka Angel Neko(AFF) Inuyashaismine, Inoku, Gonrie, Briryan, sapphirexkat2, Zarina, and Deathangel666

* * *

The wonderful smell of the ocean breeze was always relaxing after a rough night. Of course, Konoha was nowhere near the beach so finding this relaxing smell was even harder. So when Iruka woke up to the bed sinking in during the middle of the night, he sunk closer towards Kakashi's warm body, enjoying the extract of salty sweat and the wonderful smell of the jounin's hair that seemed close to that tantalizing ocean breeze. "Iruka-san…" The teacher pulled closer to his husband's protective embrace.

"Iruka-san…" The voice whispered and Kakashi's breathing faltered in shock. Like lightning, Iruka felt himself being pushed off the bed and a small blonde blur being tossed in the air and against the door with a hallow thump.

Kakashi jumped off the bed. "Shit," he hissed. Joining his husband to comfort the small, crying boy who was sitting down, holding his head before a scream escaped his lips as tears fell from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Naruto!" He reached to check the boy's head, but the child swayed away from his hand and into Iruka's arms (who was dressed in a robe). "You shouldn't jump on me like that, Naruto," Kakashi advised sternly. "When I don't know what's going on by suddenness, I'll feel threatened and attack even if I'm still sleeping." He explained, hoping the child would understand.

The boy didn't verbally answer, instead choosing to nod his head as Iruka checked his head for large wounds before lifting him up. "Kakashi, get some ice and a rag. He hit the doorknob." Naruto's arms wrapped around the Chuunin's neck, holding close to the man. "What on earth did you need, Naruto?" Iruka whispered, taking the ice that Kakashi was holding out to him and placing it against Naruto's head as the kitchen's lights flickered on so he could identify the wound more closely. The small wound seemed to have healed (Work from the demon? Iruka frowned) leaving traces of blood where it had bleed.

"I had a nightmare." The boy sniffled, rubbing his eyes.

With a passing glare to the whistling Jounin, dressed in a pair of pants thankfully, Iruka leaned forward to hug the boy comfortingly. "What happened?" He whispered. "Maybe _Kakashi_ and I can help you." He whispered, his husband's name used as a curse. He knew this was going to happen! All that ice cream, ramen, juice, and god knows what ruined a perfectly good night sleep.

"It was so scary!" Naruto whispered, taking the ice from Iruka's hand, absently saying he didn't hurt anymore. "Everything was on fire. There was laughter and screaming. I was standing in the center of the fire and people were going to kill me. Kakashi-san was going to kill me. Iruka-san was going to kill me. I didn't mean what happened…" His eyes watered as he began to cry again. On instinct, Iruka comforted the boy again. _Kyuubi's memories,_ he realized.

"Iruka and I would never kill you Naruto." Kakashi spoke evenly. Deciding his words. "And you'll never do that type of damage. I know you wouldn't…couldn't. Come on; let's get you to bed again. Go to bed, Iruka. It's one in the morning." Kakashi reached forward, about to take Naruto into his arms. As before, the boy moved away and further into Iruka's robe. "I said I was sorry…" Kakashi spoke, defensively, when Iruka glared at him. Reaching over, he clasped Naruto into his arms and walked towards the back rooms to put Naruto back in bed, carefully, Iruka followed behind.

Kakashi was probably aware that Iruka had leaned up against Naruto's bedroom door but he didn't visibly show it as he laid the boy in the bed and reached under it to collect the blankets and plush toys. "Can't I stay with you and Iruka-san for tonight?" Naruto whispered as he was tucked into the bed, the foxes next to him.

"No, because you're capable of sleeping in your own bed – nightmares or no." He picked up one of the toys and glared at it before looking at Naruto. With a quick tilt of his fingers, the fox's head tilted. "'Naruto, I don't wanna sleep in the same room as Iruka and Kakashi,'" Kakashi whined out in a childish voice, trying to imitate the fox (of some sort). "'Iruka kicks in his sleep, and clings.'" Kakashi smiled, rubbing the toys button nose against Naruto's. "See Saiai-"

"That's not Saiai! That's Yoshino!" Naruto giggled, grasping hold of the other toy fox – Saiai - that was tucked in his bedding.

"Fine." Kakashi ground his teeth. "Yoshino wants to stay in here with Naruto – in the bed – because she doesn't like Iruka and I."

In shock, Naruto reached over, grabbing his fox and protecting it from Kakashi. "That's not true. Yoshino likes him, Conscience-sama named her because he likes you guys. He said that Yoshino means he trusts you – whatever that means."

Iruka blinked, listening to all this. Naruto stared up at him followed by Kakashi. With a yawn, Iruka walked into the room, sitting on the bed. Hesitantly, Naruto laid in Iruka's lap, allowing Iruka to brush his hair down in a loving manner. "Kakashi and I will stay in here until you go to bed. To chase the nightmares away because your conscience trusts us to do that." With a nod, Naruto yawned and closed his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Iruka… you have work in the morning, you're going to be stiff and grouchy – no one should be near you then." Kakashi whispered, tucking Yoshino under Naruto's arm. The boy held tight onto Iruka, trying to go back to sleep.

"If I can't survive a sleepless night, then I have no right to be called a shinobi." Iruka hissed back, continuing to run his fingers in Naruto's spiky blonde hair. As if mocking the teacher, Kakashi raised a finger to his unmasked face before Iruka's eyes widened. "Kakashi! Your hatai-ate isn't even on your face."

"He didn't ask any questions, so I'm not too worried right now." A trademark grin took over Kakashi's face as he sat completely on the bed, his red eye scanning down Iruka's robe. "My, my. You're looking very sexy in that outfit. Wear it tomorrow."

"N-no." Iruka blushed.

"For me?" Kakashi whined, looking hurt.

With a huff, Iruka turned his head. "Haven't you had enough for today?"

"One romp isn't enough to sate me. I'm a young man meaning I can go a few more times. Only question is can you keep up with me." The jounin leaned over Naruto, grasping Iruka's ear in his mouth and nibbled on it. With a growl, Iruka pulled away. "I think he's asleep, you're up, I'm horny. We can solve this back in the bedroom."

"You're always horny!" Iruka cried out before calming down as Naruto clenched Iruka's robe. "Just go to the bedroom, I'll be in there later. Not to have sex!" Iruka hissed as Kakashi's face broke into a grin. "Just go back to the bedroom, I'll be there when Naruto's completely settled into his bed for the first time." Iruka relaxed against the headboard with his eyes closed. It wasn't long before he felt himself being pulled up and a pillow placed behind his back.

"You'll hurt yourself just sitting like that." Kakashi explained, pecking his husband's lips. "If you stay here, I'll wake you when it's time to get up." With another kiss for promise, Kakashi left the room, leaving his small family in there.

* * *

"_Hello_! You must be Hatake Naruto! It's so nice to meet you for this semester of school! I'll be your teacher Ayami Hikari, but just call me Hikari-sensei." Hikari smiled down at the boy next to Iruka. Naruto clutched onto Iruka's pant leg, eyes wide. His book bag, a knapsack with a fox sewn on it (a gift from the orphanage for finally being adopted), was filled with supplies the nine-to-ten year old pre-genin class would need, but also two foxes heads hanging out from the side.

Before they had packed to leave for school, Naruto began asking about his last name, if he would have the same last name as Iruka and Kakashi. With a grin, Kakashi had said the boy had taken his last name the minute they adopted him (though neither parent mentioned the adoption had yet to be finalized, as far as they were concerned, Naruto was theirs). The whole walk to the academy, Naruto sung, excitedly, his name was Hatake Naruto. Now, when the name was being used, he didn't know how to answer.

The classroom door was open, letting several pairs of eyes stare out at him with confusion or curiosity. Obsidian, emerald, pale. Various eyes that seemed to stare Naruto through and through, causing him to fear the first day of school more than his tour of the class before. "Go in there in sit while I speak with Iruka-sensei." The teacher smiled, earning a grin from the blonde. When he was out of earshot, Hikari turned to face Iruka with a frown.

"You're class doesn't seem as packed, Hikari-sensei." Iruka stared into the class, remembering the large class she supported before.

"When I sent out the roster for this semester, many of the parents took their child out of the class, changing the child's teacher. I hate to say this, Iruka-sensei, but I can only assume that it's the introduction of your son that has caused this sudden drop. It's mostly the bigger clans that left their child in my class, but they've given warning about…the demon child." She stared back at Naruto. "I'm not native to Konoha so I don't fully understand what's so wrong with such bright blue eyes. But, in the last few days this classroom has received threats that anyone who is near that child will suffer. Hokage-sama is placing Jounin outside the doors and windows, but I'm wondering if maybe you should wait and teach him yourself when he's in yours – or Mizuki-sensei's – class."

"That's two years, his eleventh birthday." Iruka whispered, staring into the room to see Naruto surrounded by all the children, doing introductions. "I'd prefer if he moves along with other students now. No one will be hurt. Hokage-sama wouldn't allow it. It's a traitorous act to even attack the academy. I know they're empty threats." With a quick glance at the clock, he smiled politely. "I have to go to class. When school's over, keep Naruto with you, I'll come by to make sure everything went well." With a short bow, Iruka turned to leave the quiet teacher in the hall, the sound of childish laughter floating around.

* * *

"Kakashi, I know you're there." Leaning back in his chair, the Hokage lit his pipe with a gleam of happiness in his eyes. With a push of the windows, Kakashi stepped in the room, rubbing the back of his head. "Our meeting ended two hours ago, Kakashi. What's the excuse this time – dolphin drowned your alarm clock?"

"Oh no!' Kakashi grinned behind his mask. "Had to feed my dolphin. Only the finest." The jounin pulled up a seat near the desk and settled in the seat. "Did I miss anything important?"

Sarutobi shook his head, his fingers rubbing his temples. "Takanashi-san decided to go talk to Iruka instead; at least he'd listen better than you. Would you like to know what's so important though?" Kakashi looked hesitant before nodding. Taking the pipe out of his mouth, the Hokage blew smoke from his lungs. "Well. You're aware Naruto's not an orphaned child, nor a newly adopted Hatake."

"Yes I'm aware."

"Good, that makes explaining this easier." The Hokage stuck the pipe back into his mouth and glanced down at the desk. "Naruto's parents have denied the adoption of their only son. They refused to disclose their reasoning, but they've decided to take Naruto back." Suratobi stared up again to meet an empty chair. "Kakashi…" He whispered, looking out the window where the jounin's chakra signature was. "I wish he'd stay here so I could explain the whole situation. Send a message to the Hatake family that I'd like to speak with them at their earliest convenience," he glanced at the guard at the door, who saluted before leaving the room.

* * *

Iruka felt his head begin to throb as he stared over the group of students. In his years of teaching (though not that long) he knew that children this age had a short attention span, but this was ridiculous. When they exited the school to spend time at the training ground near the school for hands-on-training, Iruka was surprised to see a fellow Chuunin teacher, Mizuki, with his students, halfway through the course. Shoving two classes of students together became disastrous in no time.

Many had resorted back to being children, playing rather than paying attention. Iruka had never been so tempted to throw a kunai at them just to see reflex. Instead, he calmed himself carefully and walked towards the largest group of his students. "Pop quiz!" He yelled out suddenly, earning groans from a good portion of the students. "Line up!" He ordered, and the students formed together.

"H-Hatake-san!" A voice echoed through the training grounds, causing Iruka to tense and turn. Takanashi-san approached him with his hand waved. His walking was in quick strides, moving as quickly as his pressed business suit would move. "Your husband missed my meeting this morning, so I thought I'd come to you instead."

"Um…" Iruka looked over the curious eyes staring at him. "Mizuki-san!" He yelled for the other chuunin's attention. The silver haired young man turned to face him, smiling brightly. "Torture my students into submission!" He smiled, earning wide laughter from the other teacher, then a mock salute. "Let's go somewhere else to talk then, sir. I'm sorry about Kakashi's lateness; he's always like this. He missed our wedding by six hours."

"That must have been awful!" Takanashi yelled, his eyes wide. Iruka broke out into laughter.

"I wouldn't have married him if I didn't know what to expect. Though the wedding was suppose to be at eight that morning, no one showed up until one and we only waited an hour for him to show up."

The councilor nodded, understanding. "Well, we asked him a few days ago when he was with the Hokage to come visit today at seven. He never came, and our meeting was very important. I thought I'd come to you than let him tell him – he doesn't seem very reliable."

"Important?" Iruka whispered. "What could be so important that you needed to speak to one of us?"

"We wanted to speak with both of you, but Hokage-sama suggested that I tell Kakashi first since no one knew how you'd handle this problem." When Iruka's eyes widened, Takanashi ran a hand over his forehead, brushing sweat from his brow. "I told you when you first took Naruto home with you that we had to tell his parents? Well, they came to my door not long after, the next day to take Naruto home with them. They said they would like to take care of their only son then leave him in a place where…two guys will adopt him."

Iruka's body slumped tiredly as he fell to the ground. "So what? Naruto's not our child anymore?"

Waving his hands quickly in a dismissing motion, Takanashi explained himself. "Hardly. Cases like this, where the child was abandoned isn't considered adoption, but the parents are considered unfit. The only thing that doesn't make Naruto an orphan is that his parents are still in charge of him, though he's under our care. As is we were a never-ending day care that the state pays for rather than the parents."

"You're not reassuring me. Tell me, Takanashi-san! Is Naruto still our child or did you come here to take Naruto away from us?" Iruka's eyes moistened. Please don't take Naruto; he grew attached to the boy in a little over a week. The thought of his life continuing without a son to take care of was daunting.

"No, Iruka-san. The last thing I plan to do is bring Naruto back to our agency!" Takanashi spoke harshly. "I just thought I'd tell you that at this point any error on your half could add up to Naruto being taken away from you. His biological parents aren't on the best of terms to be taking care of children; this is a big plus for you. This means that if you fault, they could have a higher chance of receiving him in the end since they want him back. The Hokage has decided that there will be an intermediate trail to decide if Naruto should go visit his parents for a certain amount of time per month or if all parental rights have been removed from the parents. But, a case has already been brought to our attention against the Hatake family."

Iruka felt his heart stop the further Takanashi spoke, his breathing slowing as he fought from crying. "An unknown source has brought it to our attention that you have left Naruto unsupervised and lost him."

"I asked him to sit outside the classroom while I dropped off some papers and he became distracted by another class!" Iruka explained.

"Hm." Takanashi nodded. "I'm not the one to tell that to. I just thought I'd give you an example of what you'll be dealing with and explaining at the intermediate trail. I'm sorry Iruka, but I have other places I need to be right now. I hope you and Kakashi can sort these problems out." He nodded, leaving.

With a silent cry, Iruka lowered his head, trying to push tears from his eyes before a firm hand pressed against his back, rubbing tension from it. "Kakashi…" He stared up, looking at the jounin. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

"A social worker approached me when you took Naruto to the academy. Just to introduce herself, but…her words said otherwise. Kept asking me if I knew Naruto wasn't an orphan. If I knew what was in him. The trouble he'd cause for my family honor. I ignored her though, and left. Didn't think too much of it until the Hokage brought it up at our meeting this morning. But don't worry, Iruka. We won't lose him." He wrapped his arms around Iruka as the lunch bell rang. "Did you give Naruto his bento box?"

"N-no." Iruka whispered.

"Then let's go feed him! Because we're still a family and if he starves, we'll never hear the end of it when he comes home." Kakashi rose to his feet, stretching supposedly stiff muscles.

Iruka glanced up, surprised. "So what? We act like nothing happened? Leave him in the dark?"

"Just keep this quiet. Let him enjoy the relaxing life of being a child, and when we become too deep, we'll tell him everything. Right now, we're doing great." Kakashi walked into the academy, leaving Iruka in the waves of moving children.


	9. Chapter 9

A Family For Me 

By: Selim

Summary: When the newlywed Iruka wants to adopt a child, he meets a discriminated boy named Naruto with a dark past. Can Iruka and Kakashi obtain a small family with the boy, or lose him back to the boys original parents…

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka, Sasuke + Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Information of this fiction: This is a slight AU. Though it has to do with Ninjas, has Kyuubi, and both Kakashi and Iruka are at designated jobs in the manga, some things are different. Instead of 25, Iruka is only 22, and Naruto is 9 along with all the other kids he grew up with in the manga. Beware of OOCness, because there are so many characters, and the amount of manga I've read only introduced a few. Also, this is being beta'd now – just for y'all to know.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing (FF) IceNight009, Anonymous, Alaskantiger, Lil Saiyan, Buried Fairy Tale, Blackmoon13, Chewy-Chan, Flaming Beauty, FireieGurl, Hija Del Sucio, Kagime and the Owl, Baka angel neko, Silver fox aka Vash, Silvermane1, Briryan, Sapphirexkat2, Hitomi no Ryo, Gonrie, randomHime, wouldnt-u-like-2-no, Inoku, Zrina, Lucifersangel41, and Inuyashaismine

* * *

Children's laughter echoed across the small playground as the younger shinobi trainees ran around playing random games. Where some sat near the building and in random shady areas to read and catch up on assignments; others with more energy ran around, chasing each other in a messed up game of tag crossed over with hide and seek. These kids were various, from extremely plump to the skinny, but lazy. Children who would rather sit by themselves were joining in the game as they randomly ran around, yelling out orders for other kids to kept chase.

The name of the game was Missing Nin, a children's game loved by all children. Like tag where nobody wanted to be 'it', these kids didn't want to be the missing ninja, so the unlucky child was usually the slowest or not liked well enough yet. Like clockwork, Naruto was told to be the missing ninja since he was the new kid, and trying to make friends, Naruto quickly accepted the roll before taking off. All the other kids covered their eyes, counting to ten, before taking on the roles as play ANBU and Elite Jounin to chase after the missing ninja.

Rules for the game were very simple. The missing ninja could drag people to his team if they wanted to, but usually it was only the children that were best friends that truly wanted to stand up with each other as "missing ninjas". The missing ninja would flee for his life, running around the play yard. He would lose if one of the ANBU or Elite Jounin (the other children playing the game) caught them.

All this Iruka was aware of as he sat, eating his lunch carefully, watching Naruto run around. It didn't take long before Naruto grasped at Sasuke's hand and took off, setting fury into the hearts of all the girls. Like magic, all females playing (or weren't playing that suddenly joined in) doubled the effort to catch Naruto to save the daring Uchiha from the wrong. If Sasuke was angry about being pulled onto Naruto's side, he didn't show it as he laughed while being dragged up the largest slide.

One of the boys, a dark haired child bearing a stuffed dog, started to climb up the slide, trapping the two up on the top, and Iruka decided enough was enough. Standing up, he called out to Naruto to catch his attention and the boy glanced over with a large smile. "Come get your lunch Naruto before the bell rings!" He waved the extra bento box for added effect.

"Yay! Iruka's cooking!" Naruto squealed, sliding down the slide and crashing into the little boy climbing up. Behind him, Sasuke slide down, trying to wash the grin off his face as the children that had chased them all the way up the platform followed suit causing one large collision to come down the slide. With another squeal, Naruto, the dog toy boy, and Sasuke fell into the dirt and sand before Naruto crawled away and towards Iruka, still holding his first friend's hand. As they grasped Iruka's hand, Naruto turned to face all the kids. "Safe!"

"Not yet!" A little blonde girl screamed, thrusting a sandal into the sand. "Release Sasuke-kun you-!" She tried to decide the right words so the game didn't turn sour – especially not in front of the fake missing ninja's parent.

"You can have him." Iruka smiled, giving Sasuke a playful push towards the group. "Go play with them, Uchiha-san. I want to spend some time with Naruto." With a nod, the dark haired child ran back towards the kids. "Come eat." Iruka held up the bento box near Naruto. Tiredly, the boy slumped to the ground and whispered his thanks before he began to eat. Iruka relaxed his head into his palms, watching the children go back to playing, ignoring the noisy sounds of Naruto wolfing down his lunch.

After all but inhaling his lunch, Naruto glanced up, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. "The food tastes funny today, Iruka."

"Kakashi made it." With wide eyes, Naruto grabbed his throat and began to hack. "Oh stop that. It's not that bad. I had to eat the food he made when he burnt everything." With a quiet chuckle, Iruka closed his own bento meal. He had promised Kakashi he wasn't going to tell Naruto anything about his parents fighting for custody, though Iruka still felt that Naruto had all right to know. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Oh yes!" Naruto said with a mouth of rice. "School's so much fun, back at the Cave they didn't allow me to sit in for training or academic classes, I had a friend before who would teach me how to read and write outside of class because he didn't think anyone should be denied. I miss him. When the teacher found out he was helping me, he was punished. One day, people came looking for a son, and they pulled him out and worked their hardest to get rid of him. He was adopted that day. I'm glad."

"How about with Kakashi and me? Do you like staying with us?"

Curiously, Naruto glanced up at him, his head tilted to one side. "Of course. I love having daddies, even though it's weird." He closed his lunch lid and stood up. "I want to finish playing with Sasuke, okay?" Before getting a response, the boy ran back towards they play yard where all the kids were playing - or more precisely Sasuke, who was studying again.

Standing up, Iruka stretched his back; his arms rose high in the air. As he opened his eye, he caught sight of a well-dressed woman, in her late thirties, near the academy gates. Her dark brunette hair fell into her face as she wrote down what she saw before glancing back up at the children. His son. Narrowing his eyes, Iruka marched towards the gate, pulling on a stern teacher's glare. "Miss!" He called, catching her attention. "May I ask what you need?" He stared over his shoulder to all the children. Naruto was pulling on Sasuke's arm, trying to get the boy to play with him again.

"I can presume you're Hatake Iruka?" She stared him over with distaste as he nodded. "My name is Fujii Hana, I'm here to observe the interactions of the child, Naruto, while under the care of his prospective parents – that'd be you and your … husband. So far, I've seen nothing but trouble on both you and the child's behalf."

Pressing his palms into his hips, Iruka calmed himself. "What do you mean by that? We've only had him for a week; at this time we're all getting use to each other. Overnight, the perfect parent doesn't just come out."

"Naruto is a special case-"

"We all know he's not an orphan!" Pinching the bridge of his nose, Iruka sighed. "I'm getting tired of people reminding me of that, but all I care about is that he needs a family. I want to be that family; there should be nothing wrong with that."

Fujii snorted unattractively, her hand brushing hair from her face. "Hardly. He's special because he's the Kyuubi. He doesn't need a family, or love for that matter. He needs discipline, even death for all he's done to us."

"Kyuubi maybe," Iruka hissed, "but not Naruto. Naruto wouldn't hurt a fly. He didn't ask for the Kyuubi to be sealed in him, it just happened. He doesn't even know it."

"Kyuubi or not," Fujii growled, "he won't need two _fathers_. It's immoral to put any child in such care. The child needs a woman's touch to keep him in line, to learn right and wrong. To learn how to care, learn about family values and understanding. Two men cannot do these things, and it's only best for the child they'd be placed in the proper household with a mother and a father. Now, if you don't mind, I have other people to speak to than you." She walked past the gate and into the sturdy structure of the academy.

Taking a deep, sturdy breath, Iruka followed behind her and towards the kids as the school bell rang, signaling the end of recess. Like magic, Naruto ran to hug him, bringing along all his friends. Quickly, each one gave him a hug as Naruto introduced them quickly. The dog-plush toy boy, "This is Kiba!" The pink haired girl, "Heh, heh. This is Sakura-chan," the boy couldn't hide his giggle. Next was a lazy faced boy who looked like he'd rather be doing something different. "That's Shikamaru, he's really smart!" This followed by the plump boy who quickly hid a bag of potato chips he was bringing back to class. "That's Choji-kun." The other's who were playing with him had already headed off to class, excluding Sasuke who was waiting for Naruto in the back.

"Okay. It's nice to meet all of you," Iruka bowed. "Head off to class though, I don't want to be yelled at for making all of you late."

"Okay!" The group yelled at once before turning to leave. With a smile, Iruka watched his son leave. As blonde hair faded inside the building, Iruka felt sadness overwhelm him. That was the first time he'd known there was actually a social worker. Maybe it was true that they could lose Naruto. Upon calming his nerves one last time, Iruka turned to enter the building, in hope that working with pre-genin's would completely calm him.

* * *

A dozen hands shot into the air, waving enthusiastically to answer the question. The teacher was about to address one of the students who she thought was the first to raise their hand when a knock on the door sounded throughout the room claiming all the children's attention. With a glare towards the distraction, Hikari approached the door and threw it open, giving a glare at the messenger standing behind it. The other woman seemed to have no problem with the glare as she spoke loudly, and clearly. "I'm here to speak with a Naruto."

"Of course." Hikari turned to face her curious students. "Hatake Naruto? Take your things with you, class is almost over. Homework is to study up on your shuriken throwing, and have Iruka-san explain those vocabulary words with you. Have a good day, Hatake-san." Naruto smiled and ran towards the door. As it was shut behind him, the woman, who dragged him towards an empty classroom, snatched his hand painfully.

"My name is Fujii, to you." The woman said; her hands on her hips. "I'm your social worker; do you know what a social worker is?" She asked, sitting down across a table. Naruto took a seat, looking very confused. "That means I'm here to discuss with you complications in your home life, situations that have come up with your recent…adoption, and other problems. This meeting is mostly just to understand each other and see what you've been up to since going under the care of two men."

With a glance of confusion, Naruto rubbed his head shyly. "I kind of know all about social workers. Not much, but I can tell you this. I like Iruka-san and Kakashi-san."

"You call them by their names?" Fujii frowned, marking in a notepad. "Why don't you can them dad, or something like that?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto moved around in his chair restlessly. "'Cause only one of 'em can be a dad. Even though Iruka-san acts all motherly I don't think he'd like me calling him mom. They haven't complained, so I'll keep calling them by their names until I can think of something to call Iruka-san."

"I see. So you consider Kakashi more of the word dad than you do of Iruka-san?"

Fidgeting, Naruto brushed his hand over the bump on his head, though the wound had healed (he was a very fast healer compared to the other kids) the swelling was still there. "I think of them both as my dad. Kakashi-san's really strong, but he's really strange. He's always reading books with big x marks on the back and making weird comments to Iruka-san. But I like him a lot because he acts like a kid, so he'll play a game with me if I ask enough, or he'll read me some of his weird books before bed. Iruka-san always gets mad when he reads those books, always saying he's going to burn them, but he never does. Iruka can cook, like a mom. He kisses my wounds and will make sure both Saiai and Yoshino are treated equally-"

"Saiai and Yoshino?" Fujii glanced up from her notes with questioning eyes.

Nodding, Naruto dug through his book bag and pulled out the two plush toy foxes. "They're Saiai and Yoshino. Iruka bought me Saiai when they first brought me home and Yoshino was a gift from Kakashi from some village of sand. I can't remember what he said the name was though." Subconsciously rubbing his head again, Naruto clutched both toys to his chest with his free arm.

Leaning forward, Fujii reached her hand over towards Naruto's head where the boy was rubbing his head. "What's wrong now?" She sneered, brushing her fingers against the lump, Naruto pulled away as though he'd been burned. "What happened there, Naruto?" She asked.

Quietly, almost voicelessly, Naruto told the woman about how he was trying to wake Iruka up so he could be soothed after a nightmare and ended up scaring the Jounin, causing him to be thrown across the room. "Kakashi said he was really sorry!" Naruto cleared up the act. "He says that I shouldn't surprise him like that because he does things like that to protect himself in his sleep."

With a frown, Fujii picked up her notes and prepared to leave. "Thank you Naruto, today's meeting has been very informative. I plan to see you again within the week, before the hearing."

"What hearing?"

"You mean Iruka-san hasn't told you? How interesting," she sneered before leaving the room and a confused Naruto behind. When she was gone, Naruto clutched his toys to his chest, tears in his eyes as he tried to sooth himself.

_"Don't cry, kit. No one is going to take you away; none of those bad tales from the orphanage are true. They never take away children from happy families."_ A soft voice echoed in his mind, mellowed and emotionless. _"If you love Iruka and the stupid Kakashi, then don't give up. They'd never turn you away, because they love you like I love you."_ The voice was followed by relaxing purring, a pitchy tune that hoped to be tranquil to the small boy.

"I know, Conscious-kun." Naruto whispered. "But I'm scared. What if I've already been a bad child and they don't want me anymore, and would rather trade me in for one of the better children at the orphanage?"

_"What have you done to believe that? I think you've been nothing but on your best behavior, besides destroying Iruka's floor with your incisive drawings, but that's not reason to throw a child out like old garbage. Just be yourself, Naruto. Trust me; I'm here for you if they do get rid of you."_ The voice chuckled before becoming nonexistent.

"Naruto?" The classroom door opened and Sasuke's dark haired head stuck in to look around. "Class is over. Want to come over to my house and do our homework together? I can help you…" He whispered, a blush taking over his babyish face. "See, my big brother is on a mission and both my parents are working and I don't want to be alone, so can you come over?"

Nodding, Naruto stuffed his foxes back in his book bag. "Yeah! Let me tell Iruka-san first!" He took off out the classroom and up a flight of stairs to the Chuunin's classroom. He froze outside, hearing Iruka's stern voice flow steadily outside the door before rapping his knuckles against the wooden door. When granted entrance, Naruto slid the door open and look around before running towards Iruka to grab his leg. "Can I go to Sasuke's? Please, please, please?" the small boy whined. "We'll do our homework," he whispered.

Blushing, Iruka looked at the door as a Sasuke's dark head looked in and around the classroom before pulling out. "Okay…" Iruka whispered. "I'll come pick you up after school, don't misbehave." He pushed Naruto out the door before pecking the kid on the head before he took off out the door and after his best friend. "I'll check your homework when we get home, so you better actually be doing your homework!" And finally the classroom door was closed.


	10. Chapter 10

A Family For Me 

By: Selim

Summary: When the newlywed Iruka wants to adopt a child, he meets a discriminated boy named Naruto with a dark past. Can Iruka and Kakashi obtain a small family with the boy, or lose him back to the boys original parents…

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka, Sasuke + Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Information of this fiction: This is a slight AU. Though it has to do with Ninjas, has Kyuubi, and both Kakashi and Iruka are at designated jobs in the manga, some things are different. Instead of 25, Iruka is only 22, and Naruto is 9 along with all the other kids he grew up with in the manga. Beware of OOCness, because there are so many characters, and the amount of manga I've read only introduced a few. Also, this is being beta'd now – just for y'all to know.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing (FF) AnonGirl88, Akira Naoki, DeusExMchna, Tea, Little Saiyan, Silvermane1, Trabeck, Coldplayer, Toboeshi, Chewy-Chan, Anonymous, Silver Fox aka Vash, BlackMoon13, Alaskantiger, Baka Angel Neko, Hija Del Sucio, Weirdchick101, PyraWiccan, Kouga-Luv, DepthsOfPassion, AnimeOdyssey15, Mana-san, Kage-Youkai Girl, Sweetest Thang, Pirate, (AFF) LucifersAngel41, Briryan, Inoku, Zrina, No name for now, Gonrie, Chibi, Sapphirexkat2, and Shadow2007

* * *

Long fingers caressed sweaty skin before squeezing the stiff shoulder blades as he tried to remain quiet at the pinnacle of pleasure. Iruka's lips fell open in a soundless moan as his body moved in friction with his husband's, their mouths met in a passionate kiss that fought for dominance. The bed squeaked as both bodies pressed together quickly as Kakashi worked to bring Iruka to completion before himself and as nirvana struck, the bed stopped moving and the two seemed frozen in completion.

Spent, the jounin collapsed on the academy teacher, Iruka's arms wrapping around the copy-ninja in a loving hug as they evened their breathing. Kakashi was about to pull out, but the younger lover stopped him. "Stay…" He quietly said, letting his fingers brush against Kakashi's broad shoulders before brushing up silver hair.

It never ceased to amaze Iruka that during their sexual intercourse, Kakashi's hair would remain spiked up, no matter how wet with sweat. Iruka hated that his hair would become knotted up and cover his shoulders, making him wonder if he should cut his hair. Every time he made the suggestion, Kakashi would tell him not to. Smiling, Iruka kissed Kakashi's forehead, falling from his sexual high. "Thank you…" He slurred tiredly.

Pulling out of his husband with a grunt, Kakashi wrapped his arms fully around Iruka. The spring night chilled the room as Kakashi pulled the blankets over Iruka, mentally reminding himself to do laundry the next day. Before he could sleep though, he planned to enter Naruto's room and make sure both their son and houseguest were asleep.

Right. Houseguest, Kakashi smirked, smelling Iruka's hair. Naruto had begged to have Sasuke stay over that night, and though the two boys had gone to bed earlier, Kakashi remembered once upon-a-time he was a nine year old, sneaking up past his bedtime with a friend. As Iruka's breathing slowed down and evened, Kakashi pulled away and out of bed.

Tugging his facemask on, he glared at his yakuta. There were two matching robes lying on a chair in the corner of the room, gifts from a fellow academy teacher to embarrass Iruka in a subdue manner. Neither went too low, Iruka's barely to his upper thigh making Kakashi really too modest to go down his own hall and see if both boys were sleeping. Iruka considered himself a well-endowed man, he didn't want the little kids to see too much of what they shouldn't, since his own yakuta didn't even fit him.

Deciding to ditch the yakuta in favor for his jounin uniform trousers, Kakashi left the room with a smug smile on his face. Today had been absolutely perfect. Compared to the rest of the week and the endless visits by the social worker, it seemed endless. The hokage had sent them notice that he'd personally see their case within the week, Wednesday at the latest. Though Naruto appeared to be unconcerned with the tension going around, he wasn't oblivious. He knew a lot about the upcoming trial, about Fujii's attempts to take him away from his loving family. Several times he appeared to want to ask about it, but he always avoided it by changing his mind and asking about something else. A smart child that didn't want to upset anyone around him.

And by the end of two weeks, a lot of Naruto's walls were vanishing. Instead of the quiet child they brought in the house that walked on eggshells around his parental figures, his hellish style was now coming out. Iruka had been angry when the walls of the boy's room were dressed with foxes and other doodles. As discipline, Naruto was sent to clean off all the walls then help repaint over them so the walls didn't look too dull. The little boy refused to draw for three days afterwards, as if punishing himself and Iruka for the behavior. When Fujii had caught wind that this had happened, she visited more often to bother the small family, making assumptions of abuse on Naruto.

Pushing Naruto's bedroom door open, Kakashi stared into the dark bedroom, adjusting his eyes to find to small bundles of chakra lying on the floor. Sasuke was inside a sleeping bag, his arms wrapped around another lump of flesh. Naruto, Kakashi realized. Both boys lay together in each other's arms, Naruto pressed against Sasuke's chest. As if sensing someone else was in the room, Naruto's (or, rather, Kyuubi's) red eyes cracked open, a growl of warning escaping his lips. The dark haired Uchiha mumbled sleepily, upset in his sleep, but Kyuubi's growling turned into a purr to relax the other child.

"Kyuubi-sama," Kakashi spoke up finally, quietly, "what are you doing out? I thought Yondaime-sama sealed you into the child."

"Foolish humans think a lot, but are rarely right." The fox muttered, holding the dark haired boy close. "You humans hurt my vessel, I had no other choice than to come out and defend the kit. From people like you that fought with Yondaime, those that lost their family, blame my kit for my actions. I'll be out as long as he needs my help, until the day he dies." The small boy closed his eyes and fell asleep once more.

Frowning, Kakashi reached down and pulled Naruto out of Sasuke's sleeping bag. The child whined before pulling closer to the warmth of Kakashi's chest, tiny fist grabbing battle-scarred skin to tug closely. A ritual that Kakashi had become accustomed to within the last two weeks was working past Naruto sleeping under the bed so Kakashi or Iruka would enter the bedroom and tuck him into bed twice throughout the night. Once when he went to bed, the second time before they went to bed. It kept him in bed all night, even if he had a friend spending the night.

"Kakashi…" Naruto whispered, cracking open a blue eye.

"Yes, Naruto?" Kakashi turned again to sit on the bed. Reaching to the floor, he pulled up the two plush toys and wrapped them under Naruto's flimsy arms.

"Fujii-san said there was a hearing. Every time someone came back to the orphanage was because of a 'hearing' and I don't wanna go back. I like you and Iruka." The small boy rubbed his eyes tiredly and released a yawn.

Frowning, Kakashi brushed soft blonde hair from Naruto's face. "No one is going to take you away from us. I promise you, Naruto." Kakashi leaned down and kissed Naruto's forehead. "Now go to sleep, we have that hearing tomorrow. I can assure you, everything will go fine." Nodding, Naruto turned over to his other side and shut his eyes.

Kakashi didn't leave the room until Naruto was completely asleep.

* * *

Iruka glared. Naruto smiled. Kakashi rubbed the side of his head nervously. "You're not wearing that Naruto. I don't care what Kakashi said, you're not wearing all orange today."

While Kakashi was dropping Sasuke off, Iruka had Naruto take a bath and get dressed. While his hair was wet, Iruka had tried his hardest to put it all in a ponytail, but as it dried it started to spike up and look like a mess. At first he also thought that Naruto was joking about wearing the orange outfit, but the boy had put that on rather then the clothes chosen for him that was laid out on the bed.

"But I want to wear orange! Kakashi says that it's okay!" Naruto exclaimed, holding his fox plush toys to his chest in a hug.

"Let him wear the orange, Iruka. At least he matches." Kakashi sat down on the couch. He and Iruka were dressed in their shinobi uniforms to look as professional as they could possibly be.

Iruka contemplated the thought before throwing his arms up in defeat. "Fine. Come on, we need to get there on time. None of this three hours later." He reached for Naruto's hand to take him outside, Kakashi following him behind. "So what were the instructions Sandaime-sama said to you your last meeting?" Iruka asked as Naruto tugged on his arm in the direction of one of their neighbors (who chose to ignore him and enter their apartment).

"Naruto isn't really needed in the meeting, but can if we want him to be present. They're going to have an argument on why we shouldn't have Naruto and it's our job to defend our decisions during the situation." Kakashi reached over, grabbing Naruto before the boy could break Iruka's hold. "If we don't want him in the room, Sandaime has asked Itachi to care for Naruto during that time. He's one of the few people who doesn't hold a grudge against…it." He cut himself off as Naruto's whiskered face turned to face him before smiling.

"I don't wanna go to a boring meeting. Do I have to?" Naruto whined.

Shaking his head, Iruka took Naruto's other hand so the boy was between them. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Nodding, Naruto waved his arms begging to be swung. The parents complied, waving the child mid-air as they walked towards the tower. Since Iruka's apartment wasn't considerably far from it (married to his work long before Kakashi came in the picture). In front of the building was Itachi, standing in his ANBU uniform, his eyes narrowed in its usual scowl, though they did lighten when Naruto greeted him loudly. "Good afternoon, Naruto-kun. Hatake-san." He bowed to his predecessor and the academy teacher. "Hokage sent me to take Naruto from your care, show him around, entertain him, and such until the hearing is over. May I show you the way to the conference hall?"

"No thank you, Itachi-san." Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "We know where it is. And Naruto," he bent down to be eye level with the boy, "You be on your best behavior for Itachi, don't make his job harder than it already is." He tried to crack a joke. Itachi didn't see the humor in it; instead he took Naruto's hand and began to leave via stairs, preparing for a tour of the tower.

"He'll be okay, Iruka." Kakashi took Iruka's hand and disappeared in a puff of smoke, his lover in tow.

* * *

"These are the Hokages since Konoha's founding. Our recent one, the third, or Sandaime-"

"-But if we have a third now, why is there a picture of the fourth?" Naruto stared up at the pictures, ignoring the fact that he interrupted the other boy. His blue eyes were entranced by the Fourth. The man looked very familiar; he just couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe he'd seen the man in one of his history books? More than likely, Naruto reasoned, nodding his head.

"Hm?" Itachi looked over the smiling Yondaime, then at the boy, his mind making connections, deciding his words. "Well, he died nine years ago, in the great battle with Kyuubi. Still the beginning of his career, and when he died, Sandaime took over again."

Frowning, Naruto reached his hand to touch the painting, staring nervously over the picture. "He looks familiar," he stated, almost reluctantly. "But he's hokage, so he was probably in my books!" With a smile he started down the hall again, his wide eyes taking in the surroundings. Finally, they rested back on Itachi. "What was the fourth's name?"

Realizing he hadn't said it, Itachi rubbed the back of his head absently. "Yondaime. Arashi was his first name, I think his last was Uzumaki, but it's been lost throughout history. It is certain his first name was Arashi though. If you're interested in him much, he is better known through Kakashi-san."

"Really? Kakashi knew Yondaime?"

Smiling, Itachi began to leave towards the door. "Yes. Kakashi was Yondaime's student back when he was a genin. I'm certain you can learn more about him through your dad then through any book you'll find. Now come, we have more floors to look at before we go see your parents again."

"Okay!" Naruto followed after, only looking back once at the haunting eyes of the man he spoke of just before. "Itachi-san? You're Sasuke's big brother, right? I like Sasuke, a lot."

"Yes, I'm his brother."

"That's cool. I saw you when you were picking him up from the park. I was kind of scared of you when you just came out of nowhere, but Kakashi does that too, so it's not too scary anymore. See, Sasuke is always talking about you. Conscience-san says he looks up to you, which can't be too good. I think it's cool, I look up to Iruka. I wanna be strong like Iruka, maybe even Kakashi. But Kakashi's too silly…" Naruto ranted on, jumping from topic to topic. If Itachi was listening, he didn't show it. Instead, they walked up stairs upon stairs until Naruto collapsed tiredly on the nearest seat, whining about his legs. "Why don't you seem tired?" He asked to the shinobi.

Smiling, Itachi shook his head. "I'm not trained to be tired. Don't worry, though, we're at the place where we're suppose to be. Their hearing should be finished soon, don't leave this area. Okay?" Itachi looked darkly into the blue eyes, earning a wide smile.

"I promise!"

"Let me see your fingers." He scolded. Naruto showed him them to prove they weren't crossed. "Okay. I have to go back to work, just stay here and wait." He turned to leave.

Smiling, Naruto pumped his legs in the air, rocking himself on the seat. Inside the room, he could hear chatter, someone yelling before everything calmed down. Turning, he watched as the doors opened and Fujii left the room with a pleased smirk on her face. When she saw him, she sneered and walked away, leaving the boy to sit alone. After her left two other adults, a male who's face was scarred, his head shaved. He seemed to have seen much more battle time than Kakashi had, or didn't have as much luck in getting out unscratched as Kakashi did. The woman took Naruto's breath away.

She had a light shade of pink for hair, but was tinted in areas. Her face was a heart, full of flesh. Pale and beautifully flawless. She wrapped her arms around her husband's arm and when her deep blue eyes fell on the small boy sitting quietly in the corner, she smiled and bent down. "Hello, Naruto." She whispered. Her voice was as beautiful as she was; seeming enchanting a pure smile made everything better as she approached him without her husband.

"Hi…" Naruto whispered.

"My name's Shizuki Yuki." She reached over, running her finger over his cheek. "I'm your mommy. That's…your daddy over there, Toshi." She pointed over to the male that seemed less than amused about being called 'daddy'. "We've come to take you home."

Naruto stared them over, hesitantly. "That's not true. I don't have parents. That's why Iruka and Kakashi adopted me. You don't need to take me home, I'm waiting for them." He started towards the door just as the two shinobi parents were leaving the conference room. "I'm going home now, bye-bye." He ran towards them grasping Iruka's leg. "Iruka! Iruka! Can we get ramen on the way home? I'm _really_ hungry. What's wrong, Iruka? Why are you crying?"

Leaning down, Iruka pulled the child into a hug, causing Naruto to stop talking. "Kakashi and I aren't taking you home, today, Naruto. Your real parents are going to take you home today, and you'll live with them for two more days, then you'll live with Kakashi and me again." He stood up, leaning against Kakashi, trying to stop himself from crying.

"What…" Naruto looked around as Yuki grasped his hand, pulling him into her arms so he could be hoisted in the air. "I don't understand!" He cried.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun." Yuki kissed his cheek. "I'll take you out for some ramen before we go home. You'll like our house; you have a big room you can fill with anything you want." She patted his back as she stood up to leave. Her husband took her elbow quickly, walking both her and the child out of the room. Iruka fell to his knees as they were fully gone, Naruto's small voice echoing in his mind, probably never planning on leaving him.

"No! I don't wanna go with you guys! I want to go home with my daddies! I want my daddies!"


	11. Chapter 11

A Family For Me 

By: Selim

Summary: When the newlywed Iruka wants to adopt a child, he meets a discriminated boy named Naruto with a dark past. Can Iruka and Kakashi obtain a small family with the boy, or lose him back to the boys original parents…

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka, Sasuke + Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Information of this fiction: This is a slight AU. Though it has to do with Ninjas, has Kyuubi, and both Kakashi and Iruka are at designated jobs in the manga, some things are different. Instead of 25, Iruka is only 22, and Naruto is 9 along with all the other kids he grew up with in the manga. Beware of OOCness, because there are so many characters, and the amount of manga I've read only introduced a few. Also, this is being beta'd now – just for y'all to know.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing (FF) DeusExMchna, ToboeShi, Crysania Fay, Kativa-Chan, Twiztidchick666, PryaWiccan, Lunabasketcase, Chewy-Chan, Snow887, trabeck, Fitful Fantasy, Lil Saiyan, DepthsOfPassion, Silvermane1, Anongirl88, Kouga-luv, Crystal Blue Dry Ice, Alaskantiger, Zoomi, Ree'rhea, Kuroune's Forbidden Lover, Kagime and the owl, Inumoon3, IceNight009, Tea, KonOdoriko, Coldplayer, Ed-N-Envy's Matchmaker, Kage-Youkai Girl, xWolfDevilx, Silver fox aka Vash, Blackmoon13, (AFF)SapphirexKat2, Shadow2007, Inoku, Anon, Eve4mem, ShadowofLight, Demonrights, MazokuOnna, Chibi, Cloudy, Briryan, Lonelylulaby, Reno'sLover, Anonyomous, and Lemo

* * *

Setting Naruto on the ground, Yuki took his hand and began walking past the ramen shop, ignoring the boy tugging her towards the shop. "Can we get ramen now? That shop there is owned by Ichiraku-san, it's his private business. He gives me a bowl of ramen after school, for free!" He pointed towards the shop, but Yuki stopped him from heading that way. "You said we could go!" Naruto cried.

"I know, but not today, Naruto. Toshi is getting bored; so let's go home. I know you can't wait to see our house. You were born in it." She smiled, taking her husband's hand. "Sweetie, aren't you going to say anything to our son?" She asked hopefully.

Glaring over at the two, Toshi turned his head. "There's nothing to say."

Frowning, Naruto tightened his hold on his mother's hand. "When do I get to go home with Iruka and Kakashi? I left Saiai and Yoshino at their house. I want to tell them I have a mommy and a daddy, along with two daddies."

"You don't have two daddies," Yuki chided, "and never think of them as your daddies. That's your daddy, and I'm your mommy. We might only live with each other three days out of the month, but I'm going to make you enjoy those three days because I want us to be a family again." Bending down to the ground, Yuki hugged her child tightly. "Mommy's missed you so much the last few years, but I'm going to make it all better from this point on. No one will ever take my little boy away from me."

Leaning into her hold, Naruto stared up at Toshi, meeting his glare with curious eyes. "Can we get a fox toy before we go home since I don't have Saiai and Yoshino?"

Toshi hushed his wife before she spoke; his glare seemed to narrow more. "Not in my house, we'll have no foxes in there." He continued walking, ignoring both wife and child. "Hurry, let's get home, I'm hungry."

"Of course sweetie." Yuki lifted the nine-year-old again, letting Naruto hide his face in her hair. "Don't worry, Naruto. He might seem mean and cold, but he loves you very much."

"Why haven't I lived with you before? Why was I always at the orphanage?" Naruto breathed in his mother's hair, relaxing at the smell. His conscience seemed to be singing, loudly and obnoxiously, about pigs – making the child smile. That was why he loved his conscience. He might not have his plush toys anymore, but his first friend would never go away.

Yuki stopped walking, her hold on her son tightened as tears glistened in her eyes. "I was very…young when you were born, so I wasn't a very good mother. Hokage-sama put you in the orphanage until I was a little order and much more mature to take care of my baby."

"I'm not a baby…" Naruto whined. "I'm a big boy."

Smiling, Yuki continued walking towards the end of town. "Of course, you're my big boy. Oh! Look, there's the house!" She pointed, easing Naruto close to her side. Naruto turned to face it with wide eyes. Recently painted white, covering newer wood and older evidence of the Kyuubi attacks. Obviously remnants of the attack nine years ago finally finished. "I admit it's more of a relic than anything else, but its home."

Not understanding what she meant, Naruto just nodded as he was placed on the ground. "Can I go look around inside?" When he received a nod of approval he ran towards the building, touching the old woodwork of the door before stepping inside the room. Toshi was sitting on an old couch, his feet popped up as he relaxed. "Hi…" He smiled at the man before continuing through the house.

It was a large house, a corridor opening where he took of his sandals before entering the large living room where Toshi was. A fine homely setting, much like Iruka's, but with a feminine touch. Decorative blankets on the couch and chair, and a rocking chair in the corner dressed by a handmade quilt. Curiously, Naruto ran his fingers over the texture of the blanket before continuing towards another room. The kitchen.

Like the living room, it had a woman's touch. Spotless from any piles, dishes put away and decorative rags and oven mitts on walls. As before, Naruto ran his fingers over each surface, taking in the location before turning towards the front room. "Where's my room, Yuki-san?"

"Call me mom, and it's that way. I'll show you the way." Yuki started walking towards the back room, her smile never faulting as she pushed open the door.

Compared to the room Iruka and Kakashi had given to him, the room seemed bare. A bed in the corner, with a baby blanket tucked around the pillows, a large bear sat in the corner of the room on a tiny chair and there was a small desk. In the closet were clothes hung up, each a cool color of blue to the dark of black, three white shirts and some khaki pants. Not a stitch of orange or other vibrant colors that Naruto liked. Alone was a deep blue fabric still in plastic lining, probably recently bought. "What's that?" Naruto reached towards it and pulled it out to stare it over.

"The hokage has required of me to continue sending you to the academy, that's your outfit for it. A little more ninja than orange and other bright colors you usually go to school in, but still flexible enough for you to move around on the playgrounds and during training." The pink haired woman reached to put the outfit away. "So, since today's your special day, what do you want for dinner?"

Without thinking of it, Naruto said, "Ichiraku ramen!"

"That's not healthy." Yuki sighed.

Tears shined in Naruto's eyes but Yuki ignored the look as she started in the kitchen. "But you said…" He whined as he was left behind in the room. She lied to him. Again! Sitting on his bed, Naruto curled his knees to his chest. "Conscience-san, why does she lie to me, moms aren't supposed to lie. Iruka didn't lie to me."

_"Because you trust her too easily. Don't worry; you'll see Iruka in school on Monday. Run to him, ask for ramen, I'm sure he'll deliver."_ Conscience hummed, his deep voice echoing in Naruto's mind. Suddenly, he began to sing again, about the pigs and a market. Instead of them heading home, they'd travel in the words where a hungry demon would…invite them to dinner; Conscience never specified anything further than that.

Grinning, Naruto uncurled himself and stared into the kitchen as Yuki was putting on her apron. "Can we have curry then?" He smiled happily as she returned the look.

"Fine by me, want to help cook?"

"Can I?" He asked hopefully as Yuki reached through a drawer and pulled out a lime green apron with a frog on the side. She helped him get dressed in it before turning towards the wet bowl of rice. Brightening up, Naruto ran toward her, ready to help cook whatever she asked him to.

* * *

After dinner, Naruto took his bath and Yuki put him to bed. Sadly she didn't read him a story no matter how much he probed her about reading him a story, any story, she dismissed it by saying he was a big boy and didn't need a bedtime story. Glancing over at the setting sun, Naruto growled in his throat. He never had to go to sleep this early in the day on a weekend! Struggling, he pulled out of bed and sat at the desk, looking for some paper so he could draw to pass the time away.

"Conscience-san, tell me a bedtime story!" Naruto squealed. The little voice in his head always knew some of the best stories, but they weren't as fun as when Iruka told bedtime stories. Iruka could change his voice and play around in the story with Naruto. Kakashi _rarely_ did the same, but when Kakashi read stories; Iruka would come running into the room to stop him. Unlike those two, Conscience spoke in the same intonation throughout the story, but they seemed more real than the magical stories in his books at Iruka's house where everything turned out well for the hero.

One story the voice in his head had told was set in Konoha, talking about a great war (very close to the one in his history books during school!) where the demon was only going through the town to tell the Hokage (who was a kind man - in theory Conscience always reminded him) that the village was settling too far into the woods, taking over the demon's home. Things went from there to the chaos would happen; people would throw things at the poor fox-demon who only wanted his home back.

And, like in the history books, the events didn't end well. The poor demon fox was 'killed' (in theory, Conscience would remind him), the hokage was dead, and the mean villagers took more of the demons home. As much as Naruto disliked the story, he also liked it. It gave him love for foxes, always asking if the people in Konoha knew what the Kyuubi wanted when he attacked.

Tonight, the voice in his head seemed almost reluctant to tell him a story, but finally he relented and began his story while Naruto drew. A beautiful forest in the leaves, where animals lived and played with one another and the world was at peace. A utopia, Conscience described it even though the boy had no understanding what a 'Utopia' was. The voice continued to describe the forest of leaves as demons settled in it, living off the land in primal states among the other animals, and then humans came around.

Naruto tensed as the voice in his head became harsh in describing the humans' actions upon the land before calming again to switch topics. _"I can tell you about the human Arashi."_

"You can?" Naruto looked up from his artwork of the scenery Conscience had originally described.

_"Yes, I could, but that will be a story for another night. It's dark now child, go lie in bed. I'll tell you one of those silly stories you like."_

Nodding, Naruto pulled away from his desk and walked towards the bedroom door. "First I want to tell Y-mom and dad good night." He left the room and started towards the living room where stern words flowed. When his name was said, Naruto froze and stood just outside the room, waiting for the two to finish talking before he intruded.

"-You could at least be a little nicer to Naruto! Speak with him as a human being, don't just humor me! He's your son, or will be in a few months. He needs a strong father to look up to, or he'll just turn out like those two that claim to be fathers. I promised his daddy before he died that I'd take care of our baby, and it's the least you can do for the child as well!" Yuki's voice seemed broken as she cried.

"He's your bastard! I refuse to claim him, much less care for him! You decided to cheat on me; you can take care of your own responsibility! I agreed for you to take him back in, but I refuse to be a father to that – Thing!" Toshi yelled back, a loud thump followed after, likely his fist to a table.

Falling to his knees, Naruto wrapped his arms around his pajamas and listened closer to what they were talking about. "-If it weren't for the fact that you're infertile now, I'd never let that monster into my home!"

Sniffling, Naruto stood up and walked towards his room, carefully closing his bedroom door. He didn't want to stay in this house anymore; he wanted to go back to Iruka and Kakashi's. Or that place Conscience always spoke about, that utopia where everyone got along. Deciding that, he opened his window and crawled out, leaving the house and going towards the woods.

_"Where are you going, kit? It's far too dangerous for you to be wandering around at this hour, go back to that couple's house – Toshi and Yuki's."_

"No…" Naruto whispered, defiantly. Tears fell from his blue eyes down his chubby cheeks, moistening the ground as he walked. "Toshi-san doesn't want me, he said I wasn't even his son and didn't want me in his house. I want to go to those places you always told me about, with the animals and demons that all get along. They'll like me more than anyone here would…"

_"What are you talking about? What about Iruka and Kakashi? They love you and would miss you if you disappeared. I think Sasuke-kun also has a thing for you."_ The Conscience chuckled, but didn't crack a smirk from the small boy. _"Trust me kit, what I tell you are now stories. Woods where animals and demons live at peace are nothing but lies and shit like that, these woods are full of missing ninjas that would love a nice reward for slitting your neck. The satisfaction of killing both of us, head back."_

Instead, Naruto ignored the voice as he went deeper into the woods, drowning the voice out with rapid thoughts, replaying the conversation he'd overheard. He must have replayed it six times before he stopped moving and put his hand against the bark of a tree to catch the breath he didn't know he'd lost. Owl hooting surrounding the area, followed by the rustling of leaves.

Naruto didn't look up though as he fell to his knees on the ground and started crying. He grabbed his head, screaming and shouting until his voice was hoarse and his breathing rapid again before just sitting back against the tree and staring hopelessly around him. The grass where he'd stepped entering that part of the woods was no longer flat due to pressure and everything seemed past the disturbance he'd caused. The moon lit the sky just above him, reflecting the stars of a beautiful night as a chill came down from the mountains and for the first time since running in the forest, Naruto wanted to know where he was.

He couldn't remember which direction he went upon leaving Konoha or which direction he turned in his anger. Deciding it was best not to move, Naruto remained seated, staring up at the clouds. "Conscience-san…" He whispered, but nothing replied to him besides the flapping of wings that followed with the shuffling of feet causing Naruto's chest to tighten in fear. He looked around, trying to find where the noise was coming from, but couldn't pinpoint it.

In a defensive position, he waited patiently for the disturbance to make a move against him, but nothing happened. Instead, the forest fell dead again as time ticked, making Naruto wonder how long he'd been in that area. It seemed forever before the shuffling started again and a voice rose through the movements. "Naruto! Are you out here?"

Crying, Naruto ran in the direction of the voice, not caring whom it was. He was scared and just wanted to go home, with either parent, he just wanted to get out of the woods! "Naruto!" The voice yelled again, this time closer, it wasn't the same voice as before, but definitely a male one. Finally, he saw the two sources up front, which quickly turned to face whatever was coming at them. Iruka and Kakashi. If Naruto screamed with joy, he didn't hear it as he threw himself into Iruka's arms and cried.

"Sh. It's okay, we're here now." Iruka whispered, sitting on the dirt with Naruto on his back. "We're here…Sh." He rubbed the boy's back as he cried. When he finally quieted, Iruka took the boy's chin in his hands and stared the boy's face down, looking for any flesh wounds. "Why did you leave Shizuki-san? They're your parents. You scared them when you just disappeared in the middle of the night."

"No I didn't!" Naruto cried, starting to cry again. "T-Toshi said he doesn't want me because I'm not his kid!"

Iruka held the boy close again to calm him down once more. "Did he tell you that?" The boy nodded. "Sh. don't worry. Everything will be okay. You scared Yuki-san though; she came over to our house crying that you ran away from home, thinking you came to us."

Kakashi sat down, looking crestfallen. "Don't listen to what Toshi-san says, Naruto. He might not want to accept the fact but Yuki-san really wants to be your mother, you have to give her a chance."

"But I don't like them! They lied to me that we'd get ramen on the way home, but we didn't even stop for any! Then she said I could have whatever I wanted for dinner, but wouldn't let me have ramen because it's not healthy! Then they made me go to bed really early and didn't even read me a bedtime story! Toshi didn't say anything to me since they took me home. I don't want to stay with them; I want to go home with you guys. Iruka can be my mommy and Kakashi can be my daddy! I don't want them to be, please take me home with you!" Naruto screamed as he began to tear up again.

Reaching over, Kakashi took Naruto from Iruka's arms and stood the boy up in front of him, dusting the child off. "We didn't decide this, Sandaime didn't want to do this, but he had to. He had to give your real parents a second chance, but he only gave them three days with you every month. They could see you randomly, but you only stay under their household for three days, the rest of the month you're a Hatake, like it or not. You have to let them see the sweet little boy and give them a chance. It wouldn't be fair if you decided based on one day that you didn't want to stay with them. Remember, Yuki-san hasn't had a little boy to take care of since you were taken from her and she doesn't know how to take care of you, just like Iruka and I didn't. She is approaching it differently, but don't turn her down yet, give her time. She'll relax and fall into an environment that you both like. Be good, for us?" He nudged the boy's cheek but didn't earn a smile.

"Does that mean I can't come home with you guys?" Naruto wiped his eyes with the back of his wrist.

"Yes, it does, but you'll see Iruka on Monday." Kakashi smiled behind his mask. Nodding, Naruto fell into Kakashi's arms, hugging him while releasing a yawn. "Let's get you back to the Shizuki house then." Kakashi took Naruto into his arms and stood up, followed by Iruka who rubbed Naruto's spiky, messy, hair while the boy fell asleep.

"I want him to come home with us, Kakashi." Iruka finally whispered as they set up towards Konoha.

"I do too, Dolphin, but it's only two days, two nights at the least, then he'll be in our care again. We can survive that long." Kakashi narrowed his eyes, not quite accepting his own words. They might be able to survive through all this until the final adoption trail, but could Naruto?


	12. Chapter 12

A Family For Me 

By: Selim

Summary: When the newlywed Iruka wants to adopt a child, he meets a discriminated boy named Naruto with a dark past. Can Iruka and Kakashi obtain a small family with the boy, or lose him back to the boys original parents…

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka, Sasuke + Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Information of this fiction: This is a slight AU. Though it has to do with Ninjas, has Kyuubi, and both Kakashi and Iruka are at designated jobs in the manga, some things are different. Instead of 25, Iruka is only 22, and Naruto is 9 along with all the other kids he grew up with in the manga. Beware of OOCness, because there are so many characters, and the amount of manga I've read only introduced a few. Also, this is being beta'd now – just for y'all to know.

Thanks for reviewing (FF) Zoomi, Twizidchick666, DeusExmchna, Silver Fox aka Vash, Snow887, Lil Saiyan, Chewy-Chan, XwolfdevilX, Pryawiccan, Fractured Dreams, Fitful Fantasy, Silvermane1, Johsdottir, Alaskantiger, IceNight009, Weirdchick101, Tsumei-kun, Soccer-ckik, Fullmoonhowler, Anonymous, Blackmoon13, Gold Silk, Kage-Youkai Girl, Weavers, AmaneRose (AFF) Eve4mem, Briryan, Chelzi, Reno'sLover, Bakura, Avila7989, Inoku, Yaoigurl91, Lonelylulaby, SapphirexKat2, Mazoku-Onna, Reb Riddle, ShadowofLight, and Sky

!

As Iruka opened the door to excuse his class for lunch, he came across his son mid-knock. The small boy was dressed in dark blue, clutching a frog bento box a huge smile on his face. "Iruka-daddy! I want to have lunch with you!" The small boy squealed and ran into the room, past all the pre-genin students. Taking a seat at Iruka's desk, Naruto began digging through the drawers, singing loudly about pigs in the market place. "Today I go home with my daddies – ah-ha! Found your lunch!" He danced from foot to foot as all students, leaving Iruka propping the door open, deserted the classroom.

"Wouldn't you rather eat lunch with Sasuke-san?" Iruka asked sliding an extra chair that he used during conferences with parents towards the desk before sitting down. Thanking for the food, the two broke their chopsticks and began to eat (Iruka savoring the food as he swallowed some sushi).

As Naruto finished the last of his rice he sniffled. "Sasuke-san doesn't want to play with me anymore. His mommy and daddy said that I'm a bad boy and don't want him to be around me anymore. Everybody stopped playing with me!" He bawled.

Reaching over, Iruka brushed Naruto's hair back lovingly. "Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure he still wants to play with you. Some people just…don't understand how special you are and…don't like the fact that you're living with Kakashi and me." He fought for his words, deciding to avoid the knowledge that the lack of liking was actually due to the fact that Naruto held the Kyuubi. "And, if Sasuke really liked you, he will decide later if he wants to play with you. But right now, he is going to do what his parents tell him to." He closed his bento box after finishing his rice.

Kicking his feet out, Naruto frowned. "Sasuke said he wanted to play with me, but his mommy and daddy found out he was getting permission to play with me from Itachi-san and they didn't like that. He said that his parents grounded him and told him not to play with me anymore 'cause he can be hurt or get in trouble with the village. I don't think it's fair because all the others can't play with me either, their moms and dads said the same thing. Am I really a bad boy like that?"

Sighing, Iruka pressed his chopsticks together and decided his words carefully. Never in his life had he been angrier at that law stating he wasn't allowed to tell Naruto about the Kyuubi. "I don't think so. They don't know what they're missing by not knowing you. I bet Sasuke will come back though, he really likes you."

"Conscience says the same thing. He doesn't think Sasuke will leave me by myself, throughout class he watched me and I saw he wanted to come sit by me." The boy grinned. "But Itachi-san greets me with a smile. Sasuke told me before Itachi-san doesn't smile for no one!" Giggling, Naruto closed his bento box and pushed his chair noisily against the floor as he ran to Iruka's desk drawer to find some paper and pencils so he could draw. "On the way home can we stop for ramen?"

"You just ate, Naruto!" Iruka cried out, astonished.

"But we have a long time until school is over and I'll be hungrier _then_!" Naruto whined, drawing on the back of paperwork that made Iruka squirm. Luckily he took out anything important from that desk drawer.

Chuckling, Iruka laid his chin against his palms as the door opened and Hikari entered the room. She smiled at Naruto as he greeted her happily. "I'm sorry to interrupt Iruka-san, but I need to tell you that I had to cut class short today because of a doctor's appointment I have. We'll finish tomorrow, and probably have class for three hours on the weekend if we don't finish this week. Is that all right with you?"

Wide eyed, Iruka stared at Naruto before back at the teacher. "Ah. No problem, I can handle him from here I suppose. Thanks for telling me this. Um…do the other children's parents know of this change?"

"Well, besides Sasuke, most of the kids were able to walk home because one of their parents was there. I sent each with a note explaining the situation. Sasuke said both his parents are working and his brother went to Sand with your husband on a mission. Uh, you don't mind if I send him in here so he's not out on the play yard this entire time? He's a good boy and will love learning about chakra control." She smiled, causing a small chuckle to leave Iruka's lips.

"It's fine, just…as you're leaving, tell him to come to my class when the lunch bell rings." With a nod, the other Chuunin teacher left, leaving Iruka and Naruto in the classroom.

"Kakashi-san is in Sand? Where's Sand? Is he going to come home soon?" Naruto bounced in his chair. "Do I get to sit by Sasuke in your class?"

"No." Iruka put their lunches away. Lunch was almost over, so students that had scattered around the academy or headed home for lunch would soon be returning. "Sasuke will sit on one side, you on the other. Can't have you two playing around during my class. So instead, you guys can do any homework or unfinished assignments. I know you have a lot of studying to do, since exams are coming up. You want to go on to Mizuki's class, don't you?" He asked.

Glaring at the door, Naruto shook his head. "No. He scares me. Always smiling at me."

Sighing, Iruka leaned against his desk. "He finds you amusing." He cleared that up as the door opened and Hikari led Sasuke in along with both boys' backpacks. Taking each bag, Iruka patted a seat on the far end of the room, near the window, which Sasuke wasted no time to take – childishly sticking his tongue out at Naruto (who returned the gesture). Naruto took the seat nearest to the door just as Hikari quickly explained to Iruka that Sasuke was the read some strategy scrolls in his pack while Naruto was to continue catching up in his classes. While both adults were busy, Naruto passed Sasuke another glance before smiling brightly – the look was returned with a quirk of the lips.

The bell rang just as students began to fill the room. Girls squealed when they saw the Uchiha child sitting in the corner, and quickly flocked to surround him, commenting how he looked so much like the "Great Itachi-sama". Iruka broke the swarm off just as Hikari left the classroom. "Sasuke, Naruto. Do your assignments and try to stay quiet while I teach. The rest of you, leave the kids alone or you'll be cleaning this room." The class fell silent. "Good. Can anyone tell me what chakra is and why it is important?" With that, his class had begun again.

!

Throughout the class, little eyes would glance up from their work to watch what was going on, absorbing information like little sponges. Often or not, when Sasuke would bite his bottom lip, Iruka could tell that the small boy so desperately wanted to raise his hand and ask questions. Naruto's eyes twinkled mischievously before looking down at his paper. Finally, when class was over, both boys packed their bags and waited for further instruction from their new teacher. When the room was deserted, Iruka turned to Sasuke.

"When will your parents return home?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Sasuke slithered into the arms of his backpack. "I don't know, Hatake-san. They're always working, or mom's always with her friends. Itachi usually comes to get me when work is done, but he had to go on a mission."

"Oh? Um." Iruka stared at Naruto, watching the boy jump from toe-to-toe while chanting in a singing voice about ramen. "Would you like to join Naruto and me for an after school snack?"

Looking at Naruto, Sasuke blushed before whispering, "Dad says I can't play with Naruto."

Right. Iruka opened the classroom door, allowing Naruto to run past him. "I'll explain the situation to him when we drop you off at home, after some food, maybe the park, or something." Really, he just wanted to go home and relax. Lie around on his back while Naruto screamed he was bored. He wanted to feel like everything was normal in his life again. Naruto ran past him again. "What are you doing, Naruto?" Iruka sighed.

Pulling on Sasuke's arm, Naruto tried going down the hall again. "Ramen! I want ramen! No more healthy food for me!"

Smirking, Iruka followed behind the two. "How about onigiri instead of ramen?"

Sasuke brightened at that thought while Naruto gave a totally opposite response by breaking into tears. "Ramen! Iruka-san lied to me about ramen!"

He still planned on taking Naruto out for Ramen, but he couldn't fight the temptation to pick on the boy, even if just a little. They'd just have onigiri for a light dinner later that day, since Iruka never saw need to make large amounts of food when some of his family was gone. While Naruto was away, he only made enough for Kakashi and himself, never extra. With Kakashi gone, and while Naruto was gone, Iruka made light meals to sustain himself, just as he had done ever since his parents had died. Maybe he'd buy some snack for after dinner to celebrate Naruto's return home.

!

That night, while Iruka sat in bed going over some scrolls he'd been given as a gift from the hokage on raising children when his bedroom door opened and a small blonde head stuck into the bedroom. Some of Naruto's blonde hair was covered with a penguin nightcap that matched penguin foot pajamas. In his arms were both his fox plush toys, clutched tightly to his chest. Iruka's pulse slowed as he saw crystalline tears going down his face. Patting Kakashi's side of the bed, Iruka gave his permission for Naruto to completely enter the room.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Iruka wrapped his arms around the small.

Naruto sniffled, rubbing his nose against Iruka's shoulder and his back into Kakashi's pillow. Relaxing, he spread his toes and tensed his shoulders, unable to fight off a yawn. "I dreamed that you and Kakashi didn't want me anymore and gave me to my mom and Toshi. There, mom stopped being nice to me and Toshi hurt me and called me a bad boy and Sasuke didn't want to talk to me anymore…" The boy ranted on, his voice draining as he closed his eyes. "I can't sleep now. Tell me a bedtime story?"

Wrapping his arms around Naruto, Iruka rubbed the boy's head. "I can't think of any stories right now. How about I tell you how Kakashi and I met?"

"Mm." Naruto muttered, though he didn't look very enthused about the idea. "I don't want to hear about that. Read me this!" Naruto slid halfway under the bed and pulled out an orange book, throwing the pages open. "Kakashi-kun left off with Miki being held down with fingers on her tummy." He pushed open to chapter nine. "I want to know if she reaches the n-nir…vana." He sounded out the word from memory.

Iruka's eyes narrowed to the pages of the book before finally snatching it out of Naruto's hands. _'That god damn idiot!'_ Rather than cussing his husband out loud, where tiny ears could hear, the academy chuunin choose to curse the man mentally. He'd caught Kakashi reading this book to Naruto twice, but judging on how far along the boy was in the book; he was starting to second-guess himself.

With a throw of the windows, the book was sent flying out of the apartment. One less book he'd have to worry about, Iruka decided, closing the windows with a huff. Climbing back on the bed, Iruka put all his scrolls on the floor before pulling the light blanket over both his and Naruto's body. "I met Kakashi back…" He began his story, ignoring the groan from the small boy.

Halfway through his story, the near asleep Naruto muttered so softly that Iruka almost didn't hear him, "When me and Sasuke have kids, I'll never tell them boring stories."

Iruka choked on newly acquired air.

Thousands of kilometers away, Kakashi snorted awake from his catnap with a feeling of dread. Why did it suddenly feel like he was better off not going home? Sighing, he scooted his back further against the tree as he watched charred ash from the fire still burn red. A little away from him, Itachi stared up to see what was with the sudden movement before relaxing again. "Naruto came home today." Itachi stated, matter-of-fact.

"Yes he did." Kakashi nodded. "I'll see him tomorrow though, more than likely. I've been wondering, since we left Konoha the other day, what possessed you to come along with me to Sand. This isn't a mission that someone of your caliber would need to be doing when Konoha would probably need you in crisis."

Wrinkling his nose, Itachi picked up a twig and began to poke at the dead fire pit they had made at the beginning of their camping. "True, but I doubt anything will happen within two days that they can't handle on their own. Besides, I just…needed to get away." By nature, Itachi was usually reclusive. His words were soft and hesitant, trying to decide what he could say that wouldn't offer too much information. Kakashi had realized this when he first met the young man.

The woods fell into silence again as Kakashi listened to the crickets mating calls that echoed loudly before dying once more. "What did you need to get away from?" He finally asked. Part of him kicked himself for even asking something, telling him to leave Itachi alone. Yet, he also was struck with sudden curiosity. "Itachi-san, you can tell me anything. Whatever you say out here will never need to be repeated unless you choose for it to be open news. Besides, who would I tell?"

"Iruka, Naruto, your Jounin friends. Obito." Itachi muttered offhandedly.

Taken aback, Kakashi trained his expression to an impassive look. "The dead tell no tales."

Rolling his eyes, the young ANBU captain rolled his shoulders as he relaxed. Taking a deep breath he whispered, "Fine, I'll tell you. I trust you. Besides, I've been meaning to ask you some questions myself – which is why I asked to join you on the little mission." Kakashi's fine raised eyebrow allowed him to continue talking. "Questions beginning with why - mostly about your personal life, such as your choices. Answers to some confusion that has arisen, especially surrounding Naruto. May I ask you some questions? You don't have to answer, but it'd be nice."

"As long as they aren't too personal."

Nodding, Itachi picked up his stick, absently making circles in the dirt. "Why Naruto? Did you just decide to adopt Naruto because he's Yondaime-sama's son?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "I ask myself that often. I believe, at first, I did want him with me because he was my dead teacher's son. I wanted him because he was part of me that was missing, reminding me of what I've lost. But, when I see his smile as he played back at the apartment, comparing it to how he looked back at the orphanage, I realized the other part of it. I wanted him to have a different life. But, in the end, it does go back to Arashi-sensei. I don't want him to know that we – we as in Konoha – have abused his son. I don't want it to look that I've also turned the other cheek on the boy. But, with Arashi-sensei, I was also doing all this for Iruka." He silenced himself, feeling depressed.

"Hm." Itachi broke the twig. "How do you adopt? Generally I mean."

Kakashi looked up, confused. "Explain a little further than that, you've lost me."

"I can't stay at home anymore. It's breaking me. I'm dreaming of murdering my clan, Hatake-san. When my father is telling me to do things 'for the Uchiha clan', I feel the desire to tear all his vital organs out. The same with mother. I just want to see the whole clan die for the pressures they put on their offspring, and it scares me. I must get away from the clan before I do something I will regret."

"And what does adoption have to do with any of that? For that, just approach Sondaime-sama and have him remove you from residency."

"Ah." Itachi narrowed his eyes. "No one else sees it, and I guess you don't either. Sasuke will never been seen as a human in the main Uchiha Clan. He'll be pushed to over exert himself, to become strong, to be only the best. Everyone, even outside our family, will compare him to me. Our father is the worse. He's the most persistent that Sasuke either live in my footsteps or surpass me. By the time he is twelve, he will go insane and probably act upon the same desires that I have. Right now though, besides scolding him on low homework scores and weapon knowledge, though he's the best in his class, our parents don't pay any mind to him. We're only trophy children to bring honor to a family with no love. I don't want Sasuke to live the same life I've lived at this point. Since I am the one that pays him the most mind, when I leave I plan to bring him along."

Sighing, Kakashi rubbed his temples. "I won't offer advice or anything of that matter. I will say this though. Choose carefully because if you do decide to adopt Sasuke, you'll be making a life changing decision. Children will take a lot from you, but I hear in the end they return it to you pride. A long time ago, I'd have probably just taken a mission to get out of Konoha, for a sense of adventure and something to do. Now, I have a family to support. I have to take whatever the mission hall will give me, pathetic missions like C class, or dangerous ones. I have to take them. Iruka is on a fixed salary, which usually goes to paying all the bills. Anything I make goes to our financial wants. Adopting Sasuke could mean that you'll be taking on more responsibility than what you already have. You're still a kid; try not to take too much responsibility." Kakashi closed his eyes to fall into another catnap.

If Itachi was listening, he didn't show it.


	13. Chapter 13

A Family For Me 

By: Selim

Summary: When the newlywed Iruka wants to adopt a child, he meets a shunned boy named Naruto with a dark past. Can Iruka and Kakashi obtain a small family with the boy, or lose him back to the boys original parents…

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka, Sasuke + Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Information of this fiction: This is a slight AU. Though it has to do with Ninjas, has Kyuubi, and both Kakashi and Iruka are at designated jobs in the manga, some things are different. Instead of 25, Iruka is only 22, and Naruto is 9 along with all the other kids he grew up with in the manga. Beware of OOCness, because there are so many characters, and the amount of manga I've read only introduced a few. Also, this is being beta'd now – just for y'all to know.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Thanks for reviewing (FF) FoxDemonQueen, DuoFolkenTK, Malkloc, Hatake Umino Nezumi, No Name For Now, Silver Fox Aka Vash, Tea, Silvermane1, Ed-n-Envy's Matchmaker, Moonstar-lightrain, Lil Saiyan, Kouga-luv, Buried Fairy Tale, x gossamerstars, Zoomi, PyraWiccan, Lotus Aia, Chewy-Chan, Twiztidchick666, Fitful Fantasy, (AFF) Timeflys, Shadow2007, Briryan, MazokuOnna, Inoku, Chibi, Trollmia, Avila7989, SapphirexKat2, Wouldn't-u-like-2-no, Shingo the Pest, CutieDraco, Gonrie, Jesse, FallingStAR10487, Shadow Walker, and Abigail.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Iruka watched as the spring months turned to summer. His pre-genin students had mostly graduated so he was expecting a new batch of students along with his repeats this year. Naruto, who had come to the academy later in the year, had to spend his entire summer at the academy catching up on what he missed and was expected, by the beginning of the new school year, to have caught up with his peers in all sense of the word.

At first, he had thought that Naruto had passed the careful stages of his adoption. It was mostly based on the fact the boy was more outgoing around the house and outside. He made friends and considered himself part of the family. He thought that from that point Naruto would be a normal child, but a visit from their social worker said otherwise.

Fujii, as professional as a woman with a grudge could be, had stated that Naruto was only starting to spread his wings. The point of some of his behavior, the demand for bedtime stories and needing people to help him face his nightmares, was psychological. At those points, Naruto was reverting back to younger years, reliving primitive stages of his life with a family to build proper skills he'd need to grow up.

While visiting, Fujii had often met with Naruto alone – leaving the boy in tears and fear. When she'd leave, Naruto would become depressed, talking along the lines that he would have to move in with Yuki forever, but, five bags of ramen later, Naruto would be happy again and running around from one section of the apartment complex to the other. She also came to speak with Iruka and Kakashi once in awhile, to question their parental methods. One question, directed to Kakashi, was why he took the boy to the Kyuubi Monument when the boy had no right to be there. Kakashi begged to differ for unknown reasons. To Iruka, Fujii was ask him if he was failing in his parental duties to make sure Naruto was on top of his studies since the boy barely made it into the pre-genin classes.

The moment he had decided to adopt, Iruka promised himself that he'd give the child the decision of where in the class rankings he or she would be, ninja or no. He would love that child no matter what. Besides, Naruto came late in the year; Iruka wasn't expecting the boy to be number one Rookie. Sasuke had that title.

And, when Fujii wasn't around, Iruka would spend as much quality time with his family as he could. Feeling that Naruto had stabilized himself, he had assigned Naruto daily chores to help clean the kitchen after dinner and keep his bedroom a little cleaner. He wasn't expecting miracles, but these were his terms for Naruto to work at Ichiraku. Yes, at Ichiraku.

It was rare for children under fifteen or not a genin to have a job, but when the old entrepreneur asked if Naruto wanted to help during the summer months, the small boy begged for permission. It was decided that Naruto could work there for tips only on Saturday and Sunday. The rest of the week, he went to his summer studies and did his chores. Kakashi had stated that this schedule taught the boy responsibility.

Other changes had happened within the last few days. Itachi had moved out from his home, but the biggest news was that he had fought with his parents _and_ the hokage for permission to either adopt his brother or take custody of the small boy. His case was dismissed and Sasuke continued to live with his biological parents whereas Itachi was stripped from the Uchiha Heir title. "Phht. Not like I care," Itachi had muttered over breakfast with the Hatake's, all the while Naruto chomped noisily at his pancakes.

"You can stay with us Itachi-san." Iruka looked over the table at the teenage boy. "Until you find a place of your own and stabilize yourself." Kakashi passed him a glare, but Iruka choose to ignore it.

Shaking his head negative, Itachi rubbed the pancake against his the syrup residue on his plate. "No thank you, Hatake-san. I've already found a cheap apartment near work and the Uchiha mansion. I gave Sasuke the address so make sure he comes to visit me, okay Naruto?" He smiled at the small boy.

Giving the thumbs up, Naruto put his fork down and waited for permission to clean his plate. Instead, Iruka continued to talk to Itachi about his future plans now that he was no longer part of the Uchiha clan. When it had happened, Itachi seemed almost thrilled to have the title off his head. Of course, since it had happened he had spent a lot of his free hours at the Hatake house.

Finally, Kakashi cleared his throat. "Itachi, are you busy Friday night?"

The ANBU captain thought about it before shaking his head. "Not that I know of. I was going to have Sasuke spend the night if he is given permission. Why?"

Sighing, Iruka laid his chin in his hands. "Well, since we adopted Naruto, Kakashi and I haven't had…quality time with each other. Y'know, without worry that something could go wrong. We'd kind of like to go on a date, but most of our neighbors refuse to take Naruto, even if just for a night."

Though a few had opened up to Naruto in the latest weeks, they had begun to close up ties again recently since foxes had paid the apartment a visit. Neither Kakashi nor Iruka had known about their late night visitors until Kakashi had woke up early in the morning from a fit of insomnia to find a red-eyed Naruto (Kyuubi) leaving the apartment with the next day's dinner to find stray foxes to feed. After that foxes returned nightly, Kyuubi had said they promised to protect the kit as long as long as Iruka or Kakashi continued to feed them. Iruka had agreed, so now they had nightly guests in return for protection they didn't know they needed.

Itachi looked thoughtful. Instead of speaking though, he turned to face Naruto long enough to let his gaze drop onto the unwatched boy pouring too much syrup on his pancakes, drowning the cakes before he started to eat happily. Iruka look disdained by the action and put the bottle back in the refrigerator. He'd seen enough to know Naruto wasn't going to ration the sugary liquid. Smiling, Itachi dipped some of his bare pancake into the boy's syrup. Sure, he didn't indulge himself on sugary treats as such, but the startled yell from the small boy made it all worth it. "I'd love to take care of Naruto. I think Sasuke would like to spend some time with him."

Iruka smiled politely, grasping his husband's hand under the table. Kakashi, having finished his meal, pulled up his mask. Itachi said nothing about Kakashi's personal openness within his own home. "Thank you, Itachi-san. We'll pay you, like any other babysitter."

"No!" Itachi jerked up. "I'm doing it for free. I-I want to." He brushed Naruto's bangs, earning a slap to his wrist from the eating boy, along with a warning growl. "I have to go to work. Thank you for inviting me for breakfast, Iruka-san." He bowed politely to the academy teacher. Turning to Naruto, he rubbed the boy's messy hair before leaving the house in a puff of smoke.

Standing up, Kakashi put his plate in the sink before bending down to kiss Iruka on the check, using his mask. "See you at the mission hall tonight." With, what looked like, a smile, he vanished from the room, leaving a sticky Naruto sitting at the table and the blushing Iruka holding his cheek.

Licking his lips, Naruto pushed his chair back. "Conscience-san says a fox is going to take me to this park near the orphanage. Can I go?" He stared up with pouting eyes.

"Clean yourself up beforehand." Iruka started to clean up breakfast dishes. "Remember, don't stay out too long; I'll be home until three, you and I will go to the mission hall together." He gave Naruto a wet rag before turning on the water to start his dishes. Scraping at the door told him that the fox had just arrived to escort Naruto safely. "Don't talk to strangers, Naruto." Iruka said offhandedly. Naruto choose to ignore him as he threw the rag towards the counter and rushed out the door. When everything was silent, Iruka leaned back against the counter and breathed deeply before he stared at the dishes. When he slept, he could remember his family in dreams and such, but when he was awake it made him smile that he had constant reminder that he had a new family. A lazy husband who rushed off to work so he could be late anyway, a child that had their own schedule to follow, and his own work schedule. Was this how his parents were when he was going up? Unable to remember correctly, Iruka shook his head and went back to work.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Around the gates of Konoha was a memorial for those that had died during the Kyuubi attack. Though most of the year it was bare of flowers and essence, there was always someone there. Whether it be a proud adult wanting to tell family of their accomplishment or people who never gotten over the past, that a family member had died protecting the city they loved, someone was always there. In the morning was no different. People that walked around could claim that the silver haired jounin could be a statue sitting right in front since he always sat in the same place, talking as if someone were actually listening to him as he would tell about how missions had gone, things his lover had done or said, or actions by his child. Sometimes his voice would fall into a whisper, now allowing anyone to hear what he said, but whatever it was happened to be very important.

So when Kakashi showed up in a puff of smoke in front of the memorial, no one looked up or bothered to see what was going on. The man gave a polite bow to the stone before sitting down. Uncharacteristically he didn't take out his orange book and read, for the sake of honor. He might read it in front of the hokage or an important official, but he could never find it in his heart to read in front of that memorial. He didn't smile as he glanced up at the blue sky before down again at the words engraved. "It's Friday, Obito." He said offhandedly. "Same as every other Friday, but I stated that for a reason."

Staring over the engraving of his friend's name, he chuckled. "Rin always seemed happier on a Friday because Arashi-sensei never wanted to take missions on that day unless it was very important. He always said we needed a day off, but as you know I haven't taken a Friday off in years. Can't do so. I did today though, because I have to get everything ready. I've got it all planned out.

"Y'see, Iruka and I have almost been married a year. We've had Naruto a few months now, but in those few months we've all been very busy. When Naruto's not around Iruka's at work or busying himself to take his mind off everything and I take out of Konoha missions. It's occurred to us, last Fujii visit, that Naruto, without meaning to, is tearing Iruka's and my marriage to shreds. I've got to replace that spark in our relationship, he's all I have left." Kakashi let his hands touch his mask. "Iruka's been really looking forward to this date since I planned it all myself. Our last date I took him on a small vacation to a resort just outside Fire Country, I think he liked that.

"Because of Naruto, though, we can't be doing something that extravagant. Every action we take, we always have to ask ourselves 'Will it be misinterpreted?' That was how we lost Naruto the last time. The Hokage is being reasonable, letting Iruka and me have Naruto most of the month, but if Fujii spreads misinterpreted stories to him again, he'll end up staying with Shizuki-san longer."

Taking a deep breath, Kakashi tried to calm his nerves and find a better way to explain what he was saying. "I saw them. Hand shaped wounds on Naruto's forearms. Usually Kyuubi heals bruises and wounds on the boy, but he didn't last time. It was as though the demon was trying to tell us what was going on at the Shizuki house. I don't think Yuki is the cause of any of it though. I've spoken to her enough to know she's trying to keep her son. Arashi-sensei had a good taste in women based on personality, but made the wrong choice in which one to grab. Maybe he didn't know she was to be married when he had sex with her, but I bet if the Kyuubi attack hadn't of happened and Toshi wasn't in the picture, he'd of married Yuki without question, but that's just between you and me." Raising his voice again, Kakashi leaned back on his elbows. He admitted to himself that he only fidgeted like this if he didn't know what to say. Iruka, Naruto…

Not finding anything else to tell his friend about, Kakashi watched the clouds quietly before sitting up as a fox sat beside him. Reaching over, he pet the animal behind the ear. "What are you doing here?" He whispered, though he didn't expect an answer.

Instead of remaining there, the fox started towards the village, stopped, and turned back towards him. Kakashi rose to his feet and started behind as the fox continued trotting into the village as though it owned it. Probably thought it did, Kakashi frowned as the fox sat just outside the park, staring at it expectantly. Kakashi stepped towards the fox to see what it was seeing. A group, a suspicious-looking group that had gathered in a circle.

Odd. Kakashi started towards the group, ignoring the yelling and taunts rising from all the adults' mouths. Something was wrong. From the side, he could see another fox waiting expectantly for the outcome, followed by more. Foxes from all over seemed to be surrounding the group, watching just as shinobi started surrounding the area to see what was going on. A merchant? No, the yelling seemed vicious and unwelcome to be a merchant. Besides, in a park? Kakashi pushed through the group to get to the center when words caught his attention.

"Demon!"

"You caused Konoha great harm, get out of here!"

"Stupid demon, how do you like being pushed in the mud?"

Kakashi's mind played a mile a minute as he summed the chakra to transport him into the middle of the crowd where Naruto sat, covered in mud and bruises. Tears filled the rims of the boy's eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall as he tried to stay strong. Reaching down, Kakashi took Naruto into his arms just as a rock flew their way, hitting Naruto in the back. On reflex, an "ow" escaped the boy's lips in a cry as he clung around Kakashi's neck. Just as the Jounin was going to yell at the adults' behavior, the foxes that had surrounded pounced.

Kakashi felt every nerve in his body go raw. To be honest, he didn't know what to say or do since he knew the reason behind the sudden attack. He was unable to blame the foxes for just attacking people as they were, but the other side said that it was his job to protect citizens of Konoha. "Stop them." He whispered to Naruto, but the boy shook his head. "Stop them, Naruto!" Kakashi yelled, causing the boy to pull back scared.

Rubbing his eyes, Naruto stared around at the foxes before he stared back at Kakashi. "I don't know how!"

Reaching forward, Kakashi grabbed Naruto's shoulders, almost painfully. "Tell Conscience then to get rid of them!"

"Conscience-kun says they had this coming." Naruto whispered, wiping his tears. "He says he's not going to call them off because they hurt me!" A lone fox strayed away from the skulk, baring its teeth at Kakashi. Kakashi relented his hold on Naruto's shoulders.

"Conscience! Call them off!" Kakashi yelled. Since Naruto always called Kyuubi under the name 'Conscience' it was how Iruka and Kakashi started referring the demon when they wanted to speak with the fox personally. "Before the village finds reason to kill Naruto, call them off!"

Naruto's eyes flashed red, his canines sharpening with a growl. His small, boyish, voice became strong and deep. "Then tell your kind to leave this boy alone. He's done nothing to them…yet. When something does happen, it'll be _my_ doing!" Like clock work, the foxes stopped attacking the people and backed off, one-by-one they left the city. "If you'd notice, they didn't attack until they attacked my kit with that rock. I kept them away when they pushed him in a puddle and when they called him names, but I didn't attack them. My foxes attack on their own free will, had I attacked you'd all be dead." With a sneer, the demon marched Naruto's body away from the scene. "Tell Iruka-kun Naruto will not be showing up at the mission hall this afternoon."

As a mess of blonde hair vanished in the distance and people that had been in the park during the attack were taken to the hospital, Kakashi remained. His eyes wide, a rare sign that he gave to show he was scared. Originally, Kyuubi was kind to both he and Iruka, but it seemed he'd revoked that liking from Kakashi and still favored Iruka. Taking a deep breath, he prepared to follow the boy as Fujii's voice behind him tsk'ed.

"This won't look good at the final hearing, Hatake-san."


	14. Chapter 14

A Family For Me 

By: Selim

Summary: When the newlywed Iruka wants to adopt a child, he meets a shunned boy named Naruto with a dark past. Can Iruka and Kakashi obtain a small family with the boy, or lose him back to the boys original parents…

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka, Sasuke + Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Information of this fiction: This is a slight AU. Though it has to do with Ninjas, has Kyuubi, and both Kakashi and Iruka are at designated jobs in the manga, some things are different. Instead of 25, Iruka is only 22, and Naruto is 9 along with all the other kids he grew up with in the manga. Beware of OOCness, because there are so many characters, and the amount of manga I've read only introduced a few. Also, this is being beta'd now – just for y'all to know.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Thanks for reviewing (FF) Kuroune's Forbidden Lover, Twitzidchick666, Lil Saiyan, Snow887, x gossamerstars, FXL, Riiiceballe, Fitful Fantasy, Silver Fox aka Vash, Chewy-Chan, PyraWiccan, Tea, Kouga-luv, Zoomi, Coldplayer, ZheM, Fenriss Elric, (AFF) Briryan, Zrina, Eve4Mem, Mazoku-Onna, Dancingkitsune, Fallen, Inoku, Jesse, FallingStAr10487, and ChrisKaz

-!-!-!-!-!-!-

The ANBU captain looked bored as Iruka, for the umpteenth time, told him what to do in case of emergency. It varied from situation to situation, many of which Itachi knew would never happen. Dealing with Fujii seemed more than likely on this night, so he wasn't too surprised when Iruka began to explain what to do (mostly just whatever she wanted) and if she tried taking Naruto with her that night, to grab Naruto and go to the Hokage. Things that Itachi didn't see happening was Naruto breaking his arm or choking on something. No wonder the kid couldn't grow up. "I understand, Iruka-san." He smiled.

Instead, Iruka looked skeptical that Itachi had listened to everything that he said and was about to repeat everything in case he forgot something when Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll be going now. Have fun Naruto!" He yelled towards the back room, only to be responded to by a dull thump. Iruka tensed. "Bye!" He tightened his hold on the academy teacher and disappeared from the spot, Iruka in tow.

As their feet touched the ground, Kakashi cupped Iruka's rear and began leading him deeper in the village, ignoring the surprised (and embarrassed) stuttering from the ever-nervous teacher. "I need to fix that jutsu some day." Kakashi pulled his hand back after the embarrassed academy instructor slapped it.

"What justu?" Iruka asked, concerned.

Smiling, Kakashi walked a little faster. "The transportation. I'd like to change it so whenever I take you along with me, we can leave your underwear somewhere. It'd be much easier to get you naked." He chose to ignore the ear-shattering shout that escaped Iruka's mouth as the mortified teacher cussed about Kakashi's perversions. "Come on!" Kakashi reached to grab Iruka's hand. "We can't be late for our reservations."

Iruka couldn't hide the smile that came with Kakashi's words. He also found himself unable to harass the man's sudden punctual behavior. "I don't know, Kakashi. Why can't we just be late? I'm sure we can find some excuse." He let his hand brush over the copy ninja's covered nipple, earning a shudder.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, annoyed as though he were trying to hold himself from jumping his husband in the middle of the street. Iruka brushed his hand over the other covered nipple. A small whine was caught in Kakashi's throat. "The reservations…"

Pitying his lover, Iruka stopped his ministrations. "You win, I'll stop." He laced their fingers together. "Lead the way, Kaka-chan." Smiling brightly, Iruka brought Kakashi's hand to his lips, kissing it. "I want to see what you have planned."

Kakashi's face darkened in hue as he pulled his arm back, ignoring the chuckling coming from the chuunin. "You're not being yourself, Dolphin."

"Neither are you." Iruka stated, matter-of-fact. "Doesn't matter though. I'm sure you're just taking your frustration out by changing your personality some."

Chuckling, Kakashi led Iruka to the better side of Konoha, known for its economic prosperity and resort for visitors. The copy ninja knew for a fact that Iruka rarely came to this area of Konoha unless he was just walking through. "I'm not frustrated. Sexually maybe, but I have that planned out later. The sooner I get you fed and spoiled you'll beg me to take you. Just like our first time."

Narrow eyed, Iruka seethed. "Where was I in all this? I don't remember our first time being anything like that."

"Really?" Kakashi pressed his elbow into Iruka's side. "I remember it better than you do. You were depressed, kept drinking sake until you weren't coordinated enough, so I brought you home with me. Who knows who would have jumped your bones had I not saved you that evening. Anyway-! I took you home, filled you with warm tea so you had something else in your system before putting you to bed."

"Eh…" Iruka glanced over. "I don't remember any of this. Our first date you took me the New Year's Festival-"

"-And you got drunk. Again."

"I was not." Iruka blushed. "But we went to the New Years Festival. That Carnie cheated so that I couldn't win a teddy bear, so you won it for me. We went out to have some gourmet foods at a restaurant a few blocks from my house. I admit, I had a few drinks but not too many. I took you home and we did…things."

Smugly, Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka, bringing his lips against the chuunin's ear. "I'll make sure you don't drink tonight. Too much, a little bit won't hurt you."

"…You took me back to your apartment before the New Years Festival…?" Iruka looked up, trying to remember. "I don't remember ever waking up in that apartment."

"After letting you relax properly I found your keys and decided to take you to your house so you didn't think you did something stupid. I'm a polite lover, so I gave you a good night kiss."

He dodged the fist flying towards his head, laughing as Iruka continued throwing flimsy punches. It had been a while since Kakashi had had this type of fun. Instead of finding offense in the attacking lover, he decided to pull Iruka close and into a passionate kiss. "Wow…" Iruka whispered, breathing deeply. Mint, yummy. He licked his lips.

Tucking his arms around the chuunin's waist, Kakashi lowered his head onto Iruka's even though their height difference wasn't much. "This is a real date. We're going to that restaurant, going to have a fine, childless, dinner. Maybe we can dance some-"

Snickering, Iruka cut Kakashi off. "You can't dance. You didn't even want to dance at our union."

"-Well, not on the dance floor, but on a mattress _maybe_ between sheets, but those are optional. Hell, even the mattress is optional. That alley over there could work if you'll only let me." Kakashi led Iruka into a grand building in the center of the village. Grandeur lightening shaded to add mood as orchestral music flowed evenly through the air and down the corridor. At the base of the foyer was the atrium where a host waited, checking tables for arriving guests. Kakashi approached the man, smiling behind both his facemask and his hitai-ate. "Reservations for two, name Hatake."

The host, with a fake smile and bored eyes, checked his booklet before nodding. "Hatake-san, you're five minutes late. No worries; please, follow me." He led the two into the luminous restaurant. Iruka's mouth seemed frozen open as he took in the surroundings all while Kakashi kept close eye on where they were being led. When they had arrived at their seat, Kakashi went to pull out Iruka's chair, earning a blush from the Chuunin, along with a timid 'thank you.'

Taking the seat across from the dark haired chuunin, Kakashi nodded to the host, visually telling the man to remember all that the restaurant was being paid to do. "This is…so unlike you Kakashi. How are you…"

"Paying for this?" Kakashi smiled. "Iruka, I've been a shinobi since I was eleven, you saw the beat down apartment I was living in. I lived there since forever. It was my parents' home, and at some point they gave it to me before the Kyuubi attacks in hope for their own house. Cheap rent, so a D class mission paid it off. I usually eat rations given to us on long missions, since on out of town missions I eat fish or any animal that happens to cross my path. Besides _Icha Icha Paradise_, I wasn't spending money on much. I have a lot saved up to do something like this. Once in awhile."

Smiling, Iruka hid his face with his hands, the tip of his fingers running along the scar going across his nose. "You spoil me." He whispered lowly.

"You deserve to be spoiled." Kakashi spoke back, sternly.

Hiding his red face in his hands, Iruka decided to change the subject some, though not by much. "Speaking about your _Icha Icha Paradise_, I've heard its creator is coming to town." That caught Kakashi's full attention. The full fledge shinobi glanced up, wide-eyed and curious. "I'd have thought you'd know about it, Kaka-chan. Several of the teachers have been going on about how great it'd be to have one of the Legendary Sennin visiting Konoha again, even if it's just a short amount of time."

Try as he might, Kakashi couldn't hide his glee. Why he didn't know about this sooner, he'd never know. But who cares? The great creator of _Icha Icha Paradise_, Jiraiya, was coming to town. Maybe, just maybe, the copy ninja could get the man's autograph on book three of the interesting series. The silence was broken as their food arrived, two separate dishes containing both of their favorite foods. Iruka ended up repeating what he had said not long before.

Leaning forward, Kakashi smiled as he ran a sandaled foot up Iruka's thigh, causing the man to drop his chopsticks. "Kakashi-!" Iruka hissed, lowering his face into his hands. "Grow up." He whispered as the foot brushed against his crotch. Instead of complying the jounin pressed his foot further against Iruka's bulge. "Can't you wait until…later?" Iruka whined, clutching the table.

"Promise?"

Smiling at the waiter that walked by to fill their wine glasses, Iruka glared back at Kakashi, lowering his voice to rival a hiss. "I'll do anything later, just…please, Kakashi, not here." He admitted that it was more than often that the copy ninja made him lose sense of self, and do the unthinkable when it wasn't time, but he promised himself to be the smart one tonight. Such a fine place as this, he didn't want to be thrown out for doing heavy footing.

The playful look on Kakashi's face seemed to become heavy with lust, but he did stop his ministration in favor for eating his salad. Breathing deeply, Iruka played with some of his food, having trouble bringing it to his mouth as the music continued playing around him. "Dance with me." Was the sudden demand from Kakashi, causing Iruka to choke on the piece of meat he'd just swallowed.

"What? But Kakashi, no one else is dancing here…" Iruka looked around. Indeed, no one was dancing.

"So?" Kakashi stood up, pulling onto Iruka's arms. "I didn't think you'd be the one to follow other peoples example." He pulled Iruka onto the empty floor, wrapping his arms around the nervous chuunin and swayed their hips together. "I'm trying to get you in the mood, how else am I to get laid unless you have some alcohol in your system and a mood set." He held on tightly, listening to Iruka's uneven breathing. Staring around, Iruka caught sight of people staring at them, pointing and whispering.

"Kakashi…" Iruka whined, but the copy ninja's hold didn't relent. They swayed together on the dance floor, surrounded by a flow of music. Sighing, Iruka fell into his husband's arms, breathing the man's cologne. Why fight every battle when you knew you were going to lose? He smiled, letting himself be lost in Kakashi's warm embrace. Maybe it was just the two glasses of wine he had talking, but he felt relaxed as Kakashi hummed with the beat in his ear. Very relaxed.

Shinobi had different ways of thinking, where some valued life; others saw death as nothing more than in the job description. Kakashi had been one who saw death in the description. He often commented that he was a soldier to Konoha, and nothing more. At the beginning of their relationship, Konoha came first. Then Obito, then Iruka. At this point, Iruka was more than certain that Kakashi had reset his priorities. Actually, he knew the jounin had done so. Kakashi might not have acted like it, but the copy ninja was a well-structured adult who took his responsibilities with care. He knew what he had to do and he did it, almost on instinct. He had become the role of a strong fighter for Konoha, a loving husband for Iruka, and a reasonable father for Naruto. "I don't think I tell you this often, but I love you." Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and dragged his lips against the jounin's mask chastely.

"Mm." Kakashi allowed the sign of affection. "Would you believe two hours have gone by, Iruka?" He asked, swaying Iruka's body closer against his own.

"I wouldn't believe it even if you proved it to me." Iruka snuggled closer. "I don't want this night to end."

"It's far from over, I have other surprises planned." Kakashi pulled away from Iruka as the music changed tempo, probably for the fifth time since they had stepped into the densely crowded area. Now, couples had lined the floor, dancing with their lover's passionately. "Let's head out." Kakashi wrapped his arms around the instructor and left the building.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Itachi glanced around after Iruka and Kakashi had left, allowing the dead silence to fill his ears like the sound of angelic singing. This couldn't be too bad, from what he seen Sasuke usually kept Naruto in check. Plopping on the plush couch in front of the television, Itachi stared at the blank screen with boredom. He'd never been too interested in the channels the village offered, especially since very few people even wanted cable in the first place the variety of choices was at a minimum. His sharp eyes read over the labeled books on the bookcase, but found none of them worth his time. Most seemed either about child rearing or were children's books themselves, mostly about mystical foxes. Probably for Naruto's entertainment.

Becoming bored, further, Itachi decided to go see what his little brother was doing. Standing up, he started towards the bedroom where two unrestrained chakras seemed to be pressed together. Maybe they were reading together. Itachi didn't believe it. Even though Sasuke was really close to Naruto, the boy was still a loner like the rest of the Uchiha family. He was probably just helping Naruto with some summer studying.

Sliding open the bedroom door, Itachi stared inside the room.

No amount of training could prepare him for the shock he saw. He'd seen heads severed off of bodies in the midst of battle while he stood ankle deep in the enemy's blood. He'd seen so much that he thought he'd matured past it all. All but one thing. His little brother in a heated make-out with a little blonde boy on said blonde boy's bed.

Startled, the two pulled apart. Naruto seemed more flushed then Sasuke did, his small lips plump after leaving the heated kiss. Who knows how long this had been going on? Putting his hands on his hips, Itachi made his voice as stern as possible as Sasuke climbed off the bed and stood in front of his brother to look equally menacing. "What's going on in here you two?" He'd seen enough to know what was going on, but didn't want to admit it. Last he'd checked nine-year-old boys didn't sit around kissing each other. Something like this was supposed to be the last thing on their minds.

"Naruto wanted to know what was so special about a kiss."

"Doesn't mean you had to show him like that. Both of you, out in the living room." Itachi pushed the door open further so Sasuke could leave the room first, Naruto following close behind. "What would Iruka-san say if I told him that you were kissing Sasuke, Naruto?" He tried again, not pleased with Sasuke's answer.

Jumping up on the couch, Naruto sat extremely close to Sasuke. "He and Kakashi kiss all the time, its how they show they love each other. I love Sasuke-kun, so I was going to show him." Naruto smiled up at Itachi, completing the look of innocence. Itachi didn't buy it as his eyes glowed red, turning back to Sasuke.

Both boys seemed stunned. Sasuke probably knew more about the sharingan than Naruto did, but Itachi had never used it on his little brother to find out the truth. Naruto's eyes flashed red, his facial features sharpening suddenly. Itachi sighed and deactivated the sharingan. Iruka had warned him about Kyuubi appearing like that if Naruto felt distress. "Look, I want the truth. What was going on back there?"

Proudly, Sasuke held his head high. "Naruto was curious about why Hatake-san are always kissing. Besides pecks on the cheeks, he doesn't get kisses. So I gave him one."

_With tongue_? Itachi shook his head. "Don't…do that anymore then. Not until you're older. Much older."

"How old?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi knew his answer before Sasuke had even asked, but he pretended to contemplate the thought before smiling wickedly at his little brother's curious eyes. "When you're older than me."

"That'll never happen!"

"Precisely," Itachi said, smugly. Naruto's uncharacteristic silence caught his attention to the boy. Red eyes stared like death out the window around the patio, towards the outer walls of the city. "What's wrong, Naruto?" He asked, earning the boy's attention. Naruto glanced back, this time with blue eyes, but he didn't smile.

"You don't hear it?"

Curiously, both Uchiha's gave the boy their complete attention as Naruto explained himself. "There's something going on that way. Some one's yelling and screaming for help. No one's going to help, shouldn't we go and see what's going on?" His blue eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

Silence fell upon the room as both Uchiha boys tried to hear what the small boy was hearing, but Itachi knew it wasn't worth it. He might have trained ears, but the location of Iruka's apartment was too far from the front gates Naruto had pointed at for him to hear. Maybe it was Kyuubi's influence on hearing, but whatever Naruto was hearing, he had more of an acute sense to understand. It was Sasuke that spoke though, "you're lying, stupid. I don't hear anything."

Jumping up, Naruto glared at the small boy. "What'd you call me, b-bastard!" He yelled loudly. Itachi winced. Where had Naruto learned such colorful language?

"Stupid!"

"Bastard!" Naruto was becoming more accepting of that word, compared to his original fear. Noting that if he didn't stop this argument now, he'd end up having to deal with a 'lovers' spat between the two boys. _Never thought I'd have to deal with Sasuke's love life this early in my life though…_

"Stop that." He sternly said, pushing Naruto onto the couch again. Instead of sitting next to Sasuke, as Naruto had been doing since being told to sit in the couch in the beginning, he choose to sit at the far end, continuing to stare out the window. "Would you like to go see what's going on then, Naruto? I'll bring both of you, if you promise not to cause any trouble." Worse case scenario, a missing ninja tried sneaking into the village. A rare sight, but the stupid one's always tried.

Nodding, Naruto grabbed his shoes and tried hitching them on while he was standing, causing him to bounce around as he took off down the hall. "Stupid Naruto." Sasuke ran, grabbed his shoes with a little more grace, and followed the boy out the door.

In the room, Itachi tried to remember what he was doing as childish arguments filled the hallways of the apartment complex. Shrugging his shoulders he followed after the boys with haste, his sandals barely fastened. From the corner of his eye he could see Naruto repeating the words 'bastard' to Sasuke while, silently seething, the youngest Uchiha growled under his breath 'Stupid'. Smiling, Itachi approached his brother and poked him. "I thought you were giving him a kiss to show how much you _love_ him?" He played with the word 'love'.

"I do _not_ love Naruto. Boys are supposed to like girls!"

"Not true. Iruka and Kakashi are in love, and they're both boys." Itachi scanned Naruto over as the boy's eyes darkened briefly to red before returning to blue.

Shaking his head, Sasuke glared up at his older brother. "Dad says that Iruka and Kakashi are bad people because they both like each other. Says that even if Naruto wasn't a…monster… he'd still be made fun of because he has fags for parents." By the narrowed shape of Sasuke's eyes, Kakashi could tell his brother was remembering what words his father used, though he either didn't know what the word meant, or knew what it meant but didn't understand the context. "He was mad because I spent the night the one time. Itachi?" He looked up, questioningly.

"Yes?"

"Dad says I can get a disease by being around Kakashi-san and Iruka-san, is that true?"

As Naruto ran back towards them, impatiently trying to tell them to hurry up, Itachi felt heat rise to his face. After seeing his brother in a lip lock with another small boy, the warnings Iruka had given that Naruto liked Sasuke a lot more than just friend (or just didn't understand the difference between friendship and romance), and that the two were prone to sharing the same bed, Itachi just didn't know how to answer that question. He didn't believe the rumors, but Sasuke's recent behavior hadn't started until he started to spend time at the Hatake's. Maybe it was contagious. A little. "Not really." He finally answered.

"Oh. Good." Sasuke looked up proudly. "Because I wouldn't want to make Naruto sick. He might be stupid, but I'd like him healthy for when he's my bride."

"B-bride?" Itachi choked up.

"Yep!" Sasuke said proudly before his face faulted into concern. At the end of the path, Naruto had stopped running and stood frozen in fear or shock. His blue eyes seemed wider than usual, brimmed with tears as he breathed heavily. "Naruto, what's wrong?" A play put aside. He looked over at what the boy saw and his eyes seemed to widen. Itachi followed suit to see what was going on.

A fox, an adult fox, lay wounded on the ground. Instead of the carcass being moved or taken to one of the many vets in Konoha, guards outside town remained at their post while random people from the lower sides of town kicked the poor animal. Whatever had happened to the poor animal was ninja related since expertly wielded shurikens of various sizes stuck out of its fur. Given the amount of blood surrounding the cunning orange fox, it had been there for some time, and probably didn't have much longer to survive.

"Stop!" Naruto screamed, running towards the wounded animal and pushing a woman who'd been stepping on one of the shurikens to the ground. "Leave him alone!" Naruto fell to the ground at the fox's head. "It's okay!" He rubbed behind its ear.

Activating the sharingan, Itachi approached the two guards with an aura of command. "What the hell is going on here? Why isn't this fox getting medical attention?"

"Uchiha-sama! We can explain." The first man said, holding his hands up in defense. "I'm sure you've read the reports yesterday about vicious foxes attacking civilians just outside the Western Park. That is one of the foxes, sir!"

Both boys, Naruto and Sasuke, were petting the animal's pelt, relaxing its beating heart. It was Naruto who looked up accusingly at the man, his eyes flashing red. "What makes you think that this is one of those foxes? All animals look the same to you!" It was Kyuubi speaking, Itachi realized. However, instead of letting the demon fight the battle of the wounded fox, Itachi raised his hand for the boy to quiet.

"Who gave permission to kill animals entering the city?"

The second man, who'd been silent since their arrival decided to speak up. "No one, Uchiha-sama. We assumed we'd be doing the city a favor since the fox population within the city has escalated by four times in the last four or five months. Merchants have complained of these creatures getting into their merchandise or eating the next day's food sales. Since that attack yesterday, Konoha has been placed under heightened awareness and we decided to handle this as an exemplary for other animals tempted to enter the city."

"Monsters…monsters…" Naruto cried, cuddling the, now, dead fox's head in his arms.

"I have to agree with this. I want your names, your actions today shall be turned in to the hokage, and will be punished however he sees fit. Konoha is a peaceful village. The foxes have come here because we're part of the leaves, they see ample opportunity to find food to feed their young."

Both guards looked down at the small boys before back up at the ANBU captain. Taking a deep breath and saying their names, both ninjas returned to their post solemnly. Naruto, with Sasuke's help, began dragging the fox out of the village, muttering they needed to bury it. Itachi agreed, following the two out. "Captain, do you have permission to leave-" With a glare from the captain, the two guards quieted and allowed the small group to lead the animal into the woods.

Itachi had decided to help dig the hole, using bursts of chakra to bring the dirt up, after it seemed they would be out there for hours and the day was already getting dark. Naruto had given the animal his blessing before he broke out crying. The youngest Uchiha comforted the small boy as they started back towards the village when Naruto stopped. "Something else is out here." He finally said.

Scanning the area, Itachi checked for missing ninjas, but couldn't see anything wrong with the area. That didn't mean he took his guard down. With the moon starting the show in the sky, he didn't like the thought of having two pre-genins out in the woods during the summer months. Naruto, however, ignored his demands for them to keep quiet and began fishing around in bush, muttering to himself. "Aha!" He finally yelled.

"Keep quiet, Stupid!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi glared at them both.

Laughing, Naruto pulled a hand-sized pup out from the bush. "The fox was a mommy!" He said, holding the small pup to his chest. "Itachi-san, can I bring him home with me?"

Analyzing their surroundings, Itachi looked for any chakra in the shape of a fox, but spotting none he frowned. "It's orphaned?"

Nodding, Naruto hugged the pup and started towards the village. "Like me. Don't worry little…guy," he looked between the pup's legs, "Iruka will take you in, but watch out for Kakashi. In the morning, he doesn't see anything and will step on you." Happily, Sasuke followed behind while Itachi tried to remember if he said he could bring that animal home. Oh well, not his problem. With a smile, he followed close behind. "Itachi, can we get something to eat on the way home? Like ramen?"

"No!" Came two replies at once by both Uchiha brothers.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Giggling, Iruka fumbled with the house key while kissing Kakashi. He felt so giddy. "Thanks for the night, Kaka-chan." He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. The jounin wrapped his arms around the chuunin's waist, pulling their bodies close. Checking over the house, Iruka smiled that everything was still clean besides a pile of blankets covering two sleeping children in front of the television. On the couch, Itachi was reading scrolls and looking bored. Something was off. Something smelt. Smelt really bad. "What's that?" Iruka all but yelled, covering his nose.

Kakashi looked bored as he removed his arms. Itachi, however, shrugged his shoulders. "I told Naruto not to bring it in the house, but he refused to listen. He insisted that you'd allow it. I'm going to be taking my leave though. I have to get Sasuke back to our parents, and then get to work. I hope you guys had as good of a night as I've had." With that sarcastic comment, Itachi slid the sleeping Sasuke out from under the blankets and bowed his head to Iruka before leaving the house.

"Naruto caused this stench?" Iruka whispered, trying to find the source of the smell. It wasn't his son, Naruto still smelled clean, somewhat. At least he smelled better than the house did.

Whimpering caught his attention to Kakashi, who was holding up a small fox pup. "Could this be the source?" He asked.

Iruka's eyes widened. Turning to his adoptive son's sleeping body, Iruka couldn't control his rage. "Naruto!"


	15. Chapter 15

A Family For Me 

By: Selim

Summary: When the newlywed Iruka wants to adopt a child, he meets a shunned boy named Naruto with a dark past. Can Iruka and Kakashi obtain a small family with the boy, or lose him back to the boys original parents…

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka, Sasuke + Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Information of this fiction: This is a slight AU. Though it has to do with Ninjas, has Kyuubi, and both Kakashi and Iruka are at designated jobs in the manga, some things are different. Instead of 25, Iruka is only 22, and Naruto is 9 along with all the other kids he grew up with in the manga. Beware of OOCness, because there are so many characters, and the amount of manga I've read only introduced a few. Also, this is being beta'd now – just for y'all to know.

-------------

Thanks for reviewing (FF) TwiztidChick666, XwolfdevelX, Fitful Fantasy, Kouga-Luv, Sneere, Toboeshi, FXL, Riiiceballe, Silvermane1, Hurleysuki, No Name For Now, IceNight009, Lil Saiyan, Silver Fox aka Vash, Gold Silk, Ed-N-Envy's Matchmaker, Coldplayer, Alaskantiger, Jonsdottir, Fullmoonhowler, Chewy-Chan, Wannaseemymoon, Biolightning, Bakemono-Neko, Zoomi, Kelso, Kyo's only 1, A Raven's last song, Erokh(AFF)Littleolmee, Wouldnt-u-like-2-no, Anon, Kyo-Nezumi, Broken, Raine Mizukage, Avila7989, ChrisKaz, Midnight Wolf, Kristin, DracoNayzia, AmericanXminority, Briryan, DoneDin, Inoku, Chelzi, Pixagi, Tricia, and Nomme de Plume.

-------------

**Notes:** Within the last century, foxes (which had once been perfect hunt, or only pets to the rich) have become a domesticated animal. However, unlike a dog, which has been domesticated for tens of thousands of years, foxes are so new, they aren't breed to be inside animals. Since man, they've adapted to living amongst mankind, scavenging for food that humans throw away, thus makes them omnivores. 

Since these animals are still closely linked to their animalistic behavior, that they're not adapted to living in houses, under human rules – like eating when food is placed out for them. Owners of foxes have to hide trashcans and any other means of food these creatures can get into. Also, like any other mammal, male foxes "spray" their scent around their habitat, leaving a musky scent floating around the house. A minus in taking them in the house. Another minus is that owners of foxes have said that they go through couches quickly with this beast, since they love to chew on anything that is remotely edible.

Personally, I suggest you don't take these animals into your house. They haven't adapted into being pets, not like cats and dogs have been. Unless you mind losing furniture, constantly picking up trash that has been thrown around, and their constant demand for attention (which is a big thing, this causes their destructive behavior), please leave this animal in the wild where they belong.

-------------

Iruka glared at his lazy husband. He thought he'd given the jounin a list of chores that would need to be completed before their guests would arrive. Judging by the copy-ninja's laid-back nature, the man didn't have any plans to even start putting breakables away so they couldn't be broken. Slim fingers flipped a page in the small orange book – worth more now then before since it had the authors name inscribed on it with a note – before he started chuckling about something going on within it. "Kakashi…" He hissed under his breath. Bored eyes glanced up at him before returning back to the black and white pages. "You bastard! Aren't you going to help me straighten up like you promised?"

Glancing up again, Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "I don't remember promises. I said I might-ow!" He sat up to avoid the next projectile coming towards him only to be slapped upside the head by a wet dishrag. "What'd I say?" He glanced up just as the rag came towards his head again. On reflex, he caught it this time and yanked it from the chuunin's hand. "What's wrong?"

With narrowed eyes, Iruka marched back into the kitchen to continue making party favorite foods and some homemade ramen – Naruto's favorite. The last few days had been nothing but trouble for the two shinobi. From various letters stating distaste that Naruto was still alive on this day to bodily threats came by the truckloads, all for one holiday - the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack, or Naruto's birthday.

Iruka asked Naruto if he'd ever had a birthday before, when they had first brought the child home, but Naruto had said he never celebrated such. Most families that had children born on that day had changed their child's birth date. Naruto was a child who didn't get that option and would always be haunted by the fact that his birthday would be celebrated on a day where people felt remorse or mourned for the dead. It was also the day that the day that the Kyuubi Defeat Festival took place, where, to raise the mood, festival games involved defeating foxes. It wasn't something Iruka wanted Naruto to see, ever.

"Don't pull the silent treatment on me, Iruka. Tell me what's wrong." Kakashi wrapped his arms around his lover, swaying their waists together. When he didn't hear a reply he brushed his mask against Iruka's neck, coming up with his own answers. "Iruka was 'o so horny' last night, but his knight wasn't home to deal with that boner-"

"Ew! No!"

"Then Iruka is horny now-"

"I'm not horny you bastard! I'm pissed off that you aren't helping me set up for Naruto's first birthday! Unlike most kids who won't remember theirs, he will, and I don't want him remembering you reading porn, the party being a flop, and people throwing goddamn rocks against our window!" Iruka stormed into the living room where a clicking of rocks continued to slam against the glass. Throwing the window open, he began screaming outside for the delinquents to 'leave them the hell alone'. Finally, Iruka collapsed on the couch, his head in his hands.

Sitting beside his lover, Kakashi laced their fingers together. "You're dwelling too much on all this. Stop being a worrywart. I think Naruto's enjoying today so far and can't wait for all his friends to show up since they are coming. I'll work, but you have three hours before the first kids will come. Itachi is bringing Sasuke, so they'll be here first – Itachi's seen our house at its worse so he couldn't care less."

Glaring over, Iruka stood up again and grabbed his broom to start cleaning the floors. "The Hyuugi Clan, Inuzuka Clan, Aburame Clan, Akimichi Clan, Haruno Clan, Nara Clan, and the Yamanaka Clan! They're all so influential in Konoha and are going to be in this house! It's a miracle that they are even accepting Naruto with the Kyuubi and they can give us a good word with the hokage during the final hearing!" He knew for a fact they didn't have the Uchiha's word if worse came to worse. The main clan had spoken with Kakashi about keeping their demon away from their sons. Itachi was sneaking Sasuke here because Naruto had asked. A soft clicking sound filled the room again causing Kakashi to roll his eyes and disappear from the couch just as the doorbell rang. Frowning, Iruka approached the door and stared down the peephole. "Who is it?"

"It's Yuki!" A soft voice called back. "May I come in, Hatake-san?"

"Oh, sure. One second." Iruka unlatched the door and allowed the woman to enter with a large, homemade cake. Vanilla frosting smothered the chocolate cake with orange foxes in random spaces, adding expression to the food. "Thank you for coming Shizuki-san. Naruto! Your mother's here!" Iruka yelled down the hall.

From Naruto's bedroom, a squeak echoed before the pounding of feet came towards them. Naruto was dressed from head-to-toe in an orange jumpsuit. In his arms was his pet fox, dangling midair in hopes to escape as whines touched deaf ears. "Mom! This is Karu-kun!" He held the small fox up, earnestly.

"Sweety, that's a wild animal, you should have left it out in the wild." Yuki put her cake dish on the table and reached her arms out to take the pup. The little animal squealed and tried to flee again, towards Iruka. "Hatake-san, where's your husband?"

Squealing, Naruto took his pet out of his mother's arm, cuddling it close. "Karu was orphaned after his mom was killed. Iruka said I could keep him only if I take care of him. Besides, Kakashi said that once I fed him that he will no longer want to do his hunting by himself, and the animal care centers don't want foxes. I checked." Kissing the fox on the nose, Naruto let it whine against his neck again.

"Naruto, go take Karu outside, make sure you pick up after him." Iruka sat at the table, eyeing the party supplies he'd put out. When Naruto left the room, Iruka laid his head in his hands, explaining about the villagers' actions recently with the Kyuubi attack anniversary. "He probably took those pedestrians to the hokage – probably just to get out of his chores. Shizuki-san, this cake looks positively delicious!"

Blushing, Yuki rubbed the back of her head. "Well, thank you for letting me make it. This is the first birthday I've been able to enjoy with my son, though I'm upset that Toshi didn't want to come over tonight. He's visiting family in Wave Country, like he usually does around this time. He…sends his regards back to Konoha." Grimly, she stared at her hands, tugging at the base of her blouse.

"It seems more, to me, that he just doesn't want anything to do with his son. Now does he, Shizuki-san?"

"Kakashi!" Iruka hissed.

"In fact," Kakashi ignored his husband, "I don't think he's even serious about this entire adoption process. Hell, he would smile and laugh if Naruto was put in front of a firing squad. Don't cover up for his disdainful actions, Shizuki-san. You're much better than that." With an air of dignity, the jounin walked past the shell-shocked woman and towards the stove, quickly scooping up some ramen broth to eat. Glaring over at him, Iruka placed a comforting hand on Yuki's shoulder but the woman just brushed it away and walked out the patio door to sit with Naruto. "Mm. This is good." Kakashi slurped some more broth.

"And it'll soon be all you'll be able to eat you bastard!" Iruka grabbed the ladle and threw it back in the pot. "Why did you say that to her?"

"It's the truth." Kakashi sat at the table. "We've changed our ways – you, me, and Yuki – but he still hasn't. Instead of remaining solemn all day due to the deaths of our love ones from the Kyuubi, we are celebrating Naruto's birthday when no one else has. We were lucky to get calls back from his classmates, saying they'll come – only after they pay their respects. We're going later, after the festival when it's less crowded to protect Naruto, but we've decided not to sulk anymore. Naruto's our future! If that abusive husband of hers can't accept that his life is going to have another man's child in it, it's his loss."

Iruka sighed, staring out the patio door as Yuki played with Naruto and Karu. Kakashi was depressing him. "Where did you take those boys?"

"Dropped them off at the hokage residence, tied up. When the chakra seal is opened from their mouth, they'll automatically say all the harassment they've done. Hokage-sama is in for quite a surprise when he returns to his office after ceremonies." Kakashi dipped his finger into the broth and pulled out a noodle, sucking it down.

"Ew! Kakashi, don't put your dirty fingers in that!" Iruka slammed the ladle against the side of the jounin's head. Absently, Kakashi moved away from the stove and fell against the couch again. "Aren't you ever going to put away the breakables, you ass?" Iruka hissed lowly.

Kakashi decided to ignore the Chuunin in favor of his little orange book. He never saw the ladle coming towards his head.

-------------

"Thank you Itachi-kun." Iruka smiled, putting goodie bags away above the refrigerator. The ANBU Captain gave a small upturn of his lips before putting the empty candy bag in the trash. Children's laughter flooded the living room, covering a jounin's body – a game Iruka favored as "Attack the Lazy Pervert." Though the children just saw it as rough housing, each had banded together to bring the older, stronger, and supposedly 'cooler' man down. If Kakashi was actually trying to fight back, he wasn't showing it.

Even though the house was filled with nearly nine children, only four adults (and one pre-teen wanting to be an adult) were present to care for all these children, but it seemed like the children were multiplying like rabbits. Sasuke, who was reserved and wouldn't lower himself to roughhouse in the slightest bit without training purposes, sat on the couch, petting Naruto's fox. Two other friends of Naruto's, Shikamaru and Shino, were equally as reserved and preferred to sit quietly in a corner and watch the play. Both Hyuugi's, trained only to be proper, sat quietly and watched the play, though Hinata seemed willing to join in the play.

Inuzuka-san, Kiba's mother, had asked to help make 'little Naruto's' first birthday memorable. Holding no grudged against the child, she smiled pleasantly at the child with no regret or hatred – one of the first Naruto had ever had. With her hair braided back, she explained when she arrived that she was aware none of the other parents planned on taking care of these children this night, since many (though told) held no real understanding for the Kyuubi attack, since all had been babies during the time. Optimistically, she laughed cheerfully at Iruka's concern of what she meant, rubbing the back of her head. "I personally believe that Yondaime-san would have wanted us to go on with our lives, and not dread the past. I gave my blessing to those that died, but I wouldn't want my uncle to see me sad anymore. He wouldn't want me to pity him, since he died doing what he loved. These children, they'll only know that a demon killed family members, but will hold no ties to that person, since they'd have never known them. Do you cry for your great grandfather? No, of course not." With a quirky smile, she went towards the living room to talk with Yuki.

Blinking, Iruka couldn't hold back the smile. He agreed, but he still planned on going to the memorial that night and showing his parents the child he was fighting for. "Itachi-kun, will you be joining us for the festivities after the party, or are you taking Sasuke home?"

The oldest child breathed deeply. "I think I will leave Sasuke with Naruto for a while tonight, it does him good." With that said, he went out to the living room, leaving Iruka alone in the kitchen.

Smiling, Iruka leaned against the refrigerator. Naruto's voice echoed in a squeal across the room as he was lifted up by Kakashi; all the children lowered themselves from their places, knowing that one man could easily out number all of them. Sasuke, who had been quiet the entire time, reacted by running towards the jounin, ready to attack the offending character that held Naruto in captivity. Wincing, Kakashi put Naruto on the ground, vanishing from the center of the children. Reappearing, he grabbed Iruka (who screamed angrily due to the action) and vanished again, outside on the patio.

When Kiba had arrived at the party, he carried his puppy (a newborn pup that no longer needed to be with its mother all the time), flaunting it towards Naruto. Not wanting it in the house, Iruka politely asked the hyperactive child to put the puppy outside with Naruto's fox. At some point, they both had come back inside. Sighing, sat on the ground, glaring at his husband. "Why'd you take me with you? Now I'm their target as well."

"No you're the victim. They're going to run out here to save Iruka-sensei."

Snorting, Iruka leaned back. "I hope they eat you alive."

"How would you ever get laid if I weren't here?"

"Gai's offered." Iruka trained his expression, intently staring at Kakashi's expression.

At first it was narrowed, as if he were thinking on how to kill the other jounin. Then he thought about if this was true, before he became thoughtful. After what seemed forever, he smiled behind his mask. "I don't believe you, but I'll take in what you said. Any other potential lovers you want to tell me about?"

Stifling a giggle, Iruka leaned his head on his knees. The children, who once seemed to stare at them eagerly from inside of the house, had chosen to go towards Naruto's bedroom rather then continue going after Kakashi. "Well, Gai for when you're not around. I always saw myself with one of the other academy teachers – but I'll leave who it is to your imagination."

"Hatake-san," Yuki opened the door, staring at the two parents, "The children are whining for food, can we start serving them?"

Smiling, Iruka stood up (popping his knees painfully in the process) and walked in the house. "Yes, it's about time now. Itachi-kun, go round up the children will you?"

Wearily, Itachi nodded. From the distance, Iruka could hear something about Itachi not handling his brother if kissing was going on.

-------------

In two lines were eight children, giggling and laughing as parents tried herding them through crowds. They were trying to get to the center of the festivities where the children's parents would be coming to pick them up. Though several remained quiet, like before a selected few gave off enough noise to multiply the amount of children. Squealing, Sakura (a young girl with, ironically, sakura blossom colored hair) wrapped her arms around Sasuke's arm, trying to pull him towards a game she saw. Another little girl, a blonde, grabbed Sasuke's arm and tried to pull him in the other direction, but being the cool ten-year-old he was, Sasuke didn't yield to their request. Instead, he continued walking with the group, his eyes on Naruto.

The small blonde, who seemed to be having the best day of his life, had his hand clasped with his mother's, swaying it in the air as he talked on and on about nothing. It was agreed that after the festival, Yuki would take Naruto home with her and, in the following days, later Iruka would take the child home with him from school. Kakashi was okay with this schedule, since for those days Toshi would not be in Konoha.

Said jounin was in the back of the group, his nose in his covered orange book. Though his eye would scan the pages, anyone who knew him personally would be aware that he was watching the people around them. Unlike the children who were pointing and ready to run off and play, he noticed the glares and whispers directed in their directions. It had seemed the other parents also noticed this, because they closed in around the children.

"Sakura!" A flowery voice called out, causing the small girl the squeal. Haruno-san stepped out of the crowds and took her daughter's hand. "Thank you for taking care of her this evening, Hatake-san!" She bowed politely before turning back to the crowds. After her encounter, several other parents came forth to pick up their children; politely thanking the Hatake's for caring for each child that evening, until only Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke remained in the group. Turning towards them, Inuzuka-san smiled and bid her farewell with her son and the small puppy.

Turning to Itachi, Iruka prepared to ask if the man would leave as well, but the ANBU Captain beat him at it. "Sasuke-kun wanted to spend the evening with Naruto, for the fireworks, then we must take our leave. O-Our parents are unaware that he's spent the day with Naruto, I have them believing I'm training him."

"It's all right." Iruka smiled. "Though…we'll be right back. Kakashi and I want to take Naruto to the Kyuubi Memorial. We'll meet you on just before the fireworks." Yuki relented her hold on Naruto's hand, letting the child run towards his other parental figures as Kakashi's orange book disappeared in favor for various, yellow flowers. "We'll come find you, Yuki-san. Could you…maybe stay with Itachi-kun, so it's easier?" Nodding, the three others disappeared in the crowds, leaving the Hatake family standing in the center of glares.

Carefully, the three maneuvered their way through the crowds (though it was much easier for Naruto since the crowds seemed to move away from him in waves), Iruka in front and Kakashi in back, ready to take care of their child. They didn't have much to say as they approached the flooded memorial. Gifts upon gifts lined around the stone, flowers and teddies, candles and sweets. Though, within a few days, they'd be cleaned up, it looked beautiful at that moment. Careening light spread around the obstacles, fading in and out as they approached.

Kakashi handed the flowers to Naruto, and gave the child a small push forward. Breathing deeply, Naruto rested the flowers directly in front, never making eye contact with the glaring granite. "Obito-san," Kakashi whispered, loud enough for only his small family to hear, "this is my family, the one I've told you about all year…" It was enough, before he fell silent, his eyes falling to the ground.

Staring up at them, Naruto's lips twitched. "Conscience-san says he is sorry." Though he was confused with what he had meant, he accepted it, letting his fingers touch the aged surface. Like that, he fell silent with Kakashi, his fingers continuing to brush the engraved names. Awkwardly, he started talking again, though not to either Iruka or Kakashi, or to any relatives he might have, but just saying the names after he touched them.

_Mom, Dad, look at my life. I know you'll be so proud of me._ Iruka fell to his knees and bowed low. _I didn't marry a woman, as you would have wanted me to, but I now can't see myself with any of them. Actually, I couldn't see myself with anyone woman – or man – after I met Kakashi the night of the Kyuubi attacks. I'm not sure how I'm going to look at this day anymore, since it's the day I lost you two, meet Kakashi, and it's my son's birthday, but I think I'll manage. _

Yes, mom. Soon, you're going to be a grandma. We hope. Kakashi and I are in the middle of the adoption process. This April, we're going to the Hokage to see who has full entitlement of Naruto – his biological family, or us. I hope we get Naruto, though I will always allow Yuki to spend whatever time she – and Naruto – want together.

That's what's happened this year. It's been nerve racking, but I know in the end this will all be worthwhile. Standing up, Iruka laced his fingers with Kakashi's, addressing Naruto that they were going to go back to see Yuki and the Uchiha boys. _Even if Konoha doesn't like Naruto's existence, or Kakashi and my relations, I wouldn't trade my life for anything. I love you, mom and dad._

"Iruka! Iruka!" Naruto grabbed Iruka's hand as they started walking in the direction of the main hills, and Itachi's alarming chakra signature. "Can we get ramen?"

Alarmed, Iruka stared over Naruto's lithe form. "You had that for dinner!"

"So? I'm hungry for ramen!" Naruto squealed as Kakashi lifted him in the air. "Ramen! Ramen!"


	16. Chapter 16

A Family For Me 

By: Selim

Summary: When the newlywed Iruka wants to adopt a child, he meets a shunned boy named Naruto with a dark past. Can Iruka and Kakashi obtain a small family with the boy, or lose him back to the boys original parents…

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka, Sasuke + Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Information of this fiction: This is a slight AU. Though it has to do with Ninjas, has Kyuubi, and both Kakashi and Iruka are at designated jobs in the manga, some things are different. Instead of 25, Iruka is only 22, and Naruto is 9 along with all the other kids he grew up with in the manga. Beware of OOCness, because there are so many characters, and the amount of manga I've read only introduced a few. Also, this is being beta'd now – just for y'all to know.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing (FF) Kyo's Only 1, Toboeshi, Erokh, Hurleysuki, Wannaseemymoon, Twiztidchick666, Tea, x gossamerstars, Zoomi, Lil Saiyan, Coldplayer, SkittleGoddess, Silvermane1, IceNight009, Crimson, Chewy-Chan, SleepyOni195, Kouga-luv, AmericanXminority, Bakamono-niko, SalimaLiAkiyama, Indian Black Star, Telynaayuri, 678yui-julie-and-kiki, WeirdChick101, Pirate (AFF) Chibi Goth, Inoku, Brad, MazokuOnna, Avila7989, Briryan, Fallen, S. Phantom, Tricia, and TuskiRed.

* * *

The bedroom door opened and a blue eye canvassed his surroundings. Not even a few moments earlier, he'd heard Kakashi enter the apartment because he'd (Kakashi) stepped on Karu while trying to inconspicuously sneak into the master bedroom. Now, as Naruto snuck towards the front door, he could hear Iruka groan from the backroom. _Probably stepped on Iruka too,_ Naruto clutched his fox-puppy to his chest.

Knowing that they were probably arguing over the covers (more often than not Naruto heard Iruka whispering Kakashi's name breathlessly. Perhaps it was a breath taking battle for the covers, since Kakashi seemed like a blanket hog?). Giggling, Naruto left the house. He tried arguing with Sasuke over covers, but it all seemed for naught since the overly cool ten-year-old didn't find excitement in fighting for covers. For the last few months, Sasuke preferred to kiss Naruto on the lips, saying it made them older. Not that Naruto was hesitant. He liked Sasuke's kisses, they reminded him of ramen. Ramen and foxes! So cool! Naruto squealed and fled down the hall. He was supposed to meet Sasuke by the training ground for some extra training. He needed to learn how to produce a clone, and fast!

Outside the apartment complex, Naruto put Karu on the ground, letting the animal lead/protect him on his trips. A soft growling in his head brought him out of thought. "Conscience-kun, you should be sleeping!"

_"You're thinking too loudly, kit._ The stunningly deep voice echoed in his mind. _"Where are you going kit? Just because you don't have school tomorrow, doesn't mean you should be sneaking out in the middle of the night. I can't take care of you, and Kakashi or Iruka won't know you're in any danger. Let's go home and back to sleep."_

From heel-to-heel, Naruto danced down the street, his fox kit chasing after his feet agilely. "It'll be okay, Conscience-kun. Sasuke will be there with me, and I've been training really hard. In a few months, I'll be a strong as Iruka!"

The voice in his mind chuckled ruthlessly. _"He's a Chuunin, Naruto. No more than a traveler, hardly skillful. He lets what skill he could have be diminished by working with children, so his capacity is limited. If war ever happened in Konoha, he'd probably be front line with a few selected jounin, because he'd likely die in the beginning of the fight. Only the strongest will protect the strong hold. Kakashi will have a little more of a chance. Instead of being front lines, he'll protect the strong hold, but he weakens himself with emotional attachments."_

"What are you talking about?"

_"Nothing, Kit. Look, there's Sasuke. Take him and the little one out to the training area, I'll protect you there."_ Silence took over him as Sasuke ran towards him, dressed in the Uchiha House Uniform. It wasn't much, a pair of white shorts and a black shirt with the Uchiha Crest on it, but it did him well. His dark eyes, narrowed in the months since Itachi had been disowned from his Clan, filled with light once more as he approached Naruto and slowed down some.

"What took you so long, idiot? We were suppose to get to the training grounds an hour ago!"

"Don't call me an idiot, bastard!" Naruto yelled on the top his lungs, startling cats and dogs in the area. Windows opened and people began yelling down at them to be quiet (less formidably than that, but that nonetheless). Taking Sasuke's hand, Naruto ran fast in the direction they were supposed to be in, Kuro hot on the trail to keep up. "Iruka-dad decided to stay up later than usual, grading papers and stuff. He and Kakashi are fighting for blankets right now, so they won't notice I'm missing for a few hours. Let's hurry!"

"Fighting for blankets…?" Sasuke raised a brow, but didn't raise question. His brother didn't fight for blankets with anyone, and as far as he knew, nor did his parents. "Whatever." He finally muttered as they entered the clearing deep in the woods. Sasuke sat on the ground, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before stifling a yawn. "Show me your clone, Naruto."

Smiling, Naruto preformed the proper hand movements and chakra exertion. Squeezing his eyes shut, he breathed deeply before checking to his side to see if he was able to maneuver the proper skills. Instead of a healthy looking clone of himself that was suppose to be a distraction during battle; he was staring at a sickly, near dead Naruto lying on the ground. The voice in his head broke out laughing – as did Sasuke. "What the hell is that suppose to be, dead last?" The Uchiha said hotly.

"Gr." Naruto clenched his teeth together, gnawing at them. "Why should I care if I can't make a clone? Who needs 'em." Retracting the chakra, Naruto watched his clone poof out of existence before shifting feet to approach Sasuke. "I don't know why I can't bring up a proper clone."

"I've said it over and over again – you're dead last, stupid, an idiot…" Sasuke smirked. Karu bit his leg, but earned no response.

"Just like his little friend…"

"Huh?" Both boys stared around. It certainly wasn't their voices either. This voice seemed almost sadistic as it echoed through the terrain. Around the two boys was nothing, but Sasuke tensed, his freshly trained sharingan turned his eyes red as it looked to discover what was going on. Naruto's body tensed, his facial features darkening as the unrecognized demon nesting inside of him prepared to defend the two untrained boys.

Sasuke glanced around quickly before throwing his body at Naruto's, pushing the small child on the ground as a kunai landed where they had once been. From the dark distance they could see the silhouette of their attackers, but couldn't put names with faces. Men in mask, non-Konoha shinobi was all he could tell directly. One resembled a blue shark, causing both boys' legs to feel rather heavy as they stepped back. "Don't harm the Kyuubi!" The shark ordered as three other shinobi approached them with heavy footsteps. Karu began to snarl, jumping in front of the two boys with the instinct to protect them, but he was only kicked aside by one of the approaching ninjas. Naruto's lips quivered as the need to grab the pet rose in his chest.

Grabbing the fallen kunai, Sasuke ran towards one of their attackers with the intent to protect the small blonde. Deep down, he knew he didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Iruka panted, dropping his head into Kakashi's neck to lick beads of sweat as the jounin's chest rumbled with laughter. Arms entwined around the academy instructor's waist, tugging the younger man towards the larger torso. "You're such an animal tonight, Iruka-kun." Kakashi purred. Carefully, Iruka pulled himself out of his husband, breathing deeply as he felt incomplete. "Mm. So good to be back where I belong…"

"Only in my arms." Iruka became possessive as he grasped Kakashi's chin in his hands, claiming bare lips. As they pulled back for air, Iruka climbed off the bed and reached for his robe. "I'm going to check on Naruto…bathe for me?" He smiled, sliding his index finger up Kakashi's stark chest. "As much as I love you, I don't like it when you smell of missions."

Chuckling, the jounin prepared to do as he was told while Iruka left the room. As he made it out into the hall, Iruka backed out from Naruto's bedroom, his hand to his lips. "What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, humor aside.

"Naruto's gone. Was he in here when you came home?" He whispered, quivering against the wall. His voice was beginning to break while his eyes shifted towards the jounin.

Kakashi's eyes became wide as he tried to remember what had been going on just a few moments before. He could remember sneaking in the house and stepping on Karu, which nipped at his toes before running off. Naruto's chakra wave was coming out from the room, so he was obviously there then. Walking towards his room, he grabbed his hitai-ate and facemask. "He might have heard you and ran to Itachi's, or Yuki's. You check with Yuki-san, I'll go to Itachi's then the Uchiha Compound. If he's not there, meet me at the gates."

Nodding, Iruka and he both quickly got dressed before taking off in the correct directions to search.

* * *

When Kakashi approached Itachi's apartment, he knew for a fact that Naruto wasn't there. Itachi's chakra signature remained rested in one place, giving a rise to life but nothing else. Sasuke was probably at his parents that night. Didn't matter though, maybe the ANBU Captain had seen Naruto within the time of his disappearance. Heading to the door, he slammed his fist against the wooden door of the lower-class apartments until Itachi opened the door. The teen looked ragged down from stress and work, with narrow eyes he glared over the older man, waiting impatiently for the reasons of the sleep intrusions.

"Has Naruto come over at any point this night?" Kakashi said breathlessly.

Raising a fine eyebrow, Itachi opened the door some more. "No. I haven't seen him recently. Not since…" He tried to remember back on when, but found himself unable to. Sketching his face in a scowl, he side. "He's probably with Sasuke – I doubt in the main residence. Naruto's naïve, but he's aware when he's not welcomed." Carefully, Itachi turned his back towards his bedroom. "I'll help you. Someone needs to knock sense into that boy…and you haven't been a respected person in our family since you received the sharingan for yourself."

Kakashi nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry for waking you so early this morning…" He stared out the window.

From the distance, near the training ground, Kakashi's eyes fell upon a parting of trees. Naruto wouldn't go in the woods this late again, would he? Kakashi just didn't know. He was about to dismiss it when a familiar chakra wave caught his attention (and probably every shinobi in the area). Itachi glanced out of his room, his eyes wide with surprise and shock. "Kyuubi…" Kakashi strayed. "Itachi, hurry! We need to get there first! Naruto's in danger!" Without glancing back, he vanished in thin air in the direction of the chakra strength.

* * *

Kyuubi decided it was time to take over as Sasuke's body was thrown back towards a tree with a crash. The demon curled the child in a defensive position, sharp canines spread from his upper lip. Fingernails, chewed down from a nasty habit the child had always had, grew and sharpened while facial features darkened. Thrusting his weight from his legs, the demon threw the vessel's body towards the attackers.

_Blood_. Kyuubi's eyes gleamed as the warm liquid dripped from his nails when he retracted his hand from the chest of the enemy. The man's body slacked over; death came far too quickly for the nine-tailed fox's approval. He turned his gaze up at the other two. The shark-man didn't look as scared as his companions. Instead, his eyes gleamed with enjoyment as Kyuubi lunged towards them. The shark-man didn't allow himself to be attacked; instead he fought back with equal (perhaps more) strength.

This was how both Kakashi and Itachi found them. The companions of the shark-man held their ground, preparing to attack both Kakashi and Itachi, but froze as Iruka ran in the direction of the confliction. Kakashi stopped Iruka quickly, throwing the man back a few feet. "Careful, Iruka! These are A Class Missing Ninjas! Grab Sasuke, at least, and get the hell out of here!"

One of the shark-man's companions stepped in front of the dark-haired Uchiha's body, bearing a weapon. His eyes seemed almost wild and savage, darkened from years of assault and bloodshed. Itachi's sharingan flared as he stepped forward, quietly stating _this is my battle now_. Off of the silent adults, the Shark-man's body slammed against a tree, Kyuubi jumping back from the force. The eyes seemed distracted, red glaring from all directions knowing fully that Konoha ninjas were coming in their direction.

With speed to inflict a wound, Itachi jumped forward, slamming his enemy meters from Sasuke's body, giving Iruka enough time to grab Sasuke under his arm. With a back glance at Naruto, Iruka narrowed his head and fled into the woods with the injured child.

Lifting his hitai-ate, Kakashi's reddened eye took in the surroundings – widening as he saw a fourth ninja jump from the trees where he'd hidden to chase after Iruka's disappearing form. "Shit…" Kakashi cringed. With two forms retreating in the direction of the village, his red eye narrowed in on the other ninja smiling at him with two kunais in both hands. He didn't have time to play around with this man, he needed to defend Iruka – or help Naruto. Choices! He didn't know what to do!

With precision, Kakashi lunged at his own enemy. "Itachi, finish that guy quickly, I have to go protect Iruka and Sasuke. Kyuubi's trustworthy enough, just don't become his enemy in this battle."

"Right!"

* * *

Iruka's body tumbled forward, narrowly missing a kunai attack. Glancing over his shoulder at the enemy approaching him, he clutched the child closely to his chest. He wasn't stupid to even try attacking; he knew it would be useless since he was only a chuunin, no match for someone who had more skill. Judging by the chakra levels this guy was supporting, Kakashi would have a small problem (if any). The attacker tossed another kunai directly at Iruka.

On reflex, Iruka hit the ground to protect himself, the blade penetrating the side of his ear. Hissing, he pulled Sasuke to his chest as the attacker approached him. "Pathetic…"

Iruka winced as he was kicked in the face. Though his body was thrown, his hold never relented on the child in his arms. Climbing to his knees he forced himself to continue running. He was so close to the gate, he'd be safe there. The original path, which would take no more than thirty minutes walking, ten when running, had been detoured every time the missing ninja would block his path.

As he took off again, he could feel the chakra of his enemy coming closer as he was tripped. For the first time since he started running, Sasuke was tossed out of his arms as his body slammed against the ground by the weight of the other. "No more running, I'm sick of playing games." The man reached down to unclasp Iruka's hitai-ate. "You don't deserve to wear this. Not where you're going." Iruka could feel his heart start to race as the assailant pressed weight on his hips. The trousers he'd pulled on before leaving the house were a thin material, offering no wall to hide the fact that the criminal was sporting an erection.

"No…" Iruka fisted dirt. He didn't feel like lying there and letting this man do as he pleased. With the dirt he'd pulled up, he tossed it in the attacker's face. The man didn't even jerk, but he did rub the dirt from his eyes with one hand, the other searching his waist pack for a kunai.

"Bastard, you made me lose most of my weapons in these woods. I should skin you alive." He ran the cold blade down Iruka's back. The chuunin tried to thrust him off. The fabric of his white t-shirt (actually Kakashi's) shredded in half as the blade slithered down his back. Tiny hairs rose on his back as he breathed deeply, trying to crawl out from under. The blade switched hands, pressing under his chin. "No. I'm going to make you pay for the hell that's been going on! Spike chakra, scream, or do anything that will bring attention to us, I'll gut you." He nicked the thin skin of Iruka's neck for effect.

_Kakashi_…

As if Kakashi had heard his plea, the silver-haired jounin jumped from a tree limb, kicking the missing ninja off Iruka. His eyes seemed almost seemed evil, narrowed with hatred as he crouched over the other man. All shinobi teachings seemed lost as his fist connected with enough velocity into the man's face, repeatedly. After three times, blood sprayed, but Kakashi didn't stop, even while Iruka begged him to.

When Kakashi had showed up, Iruka grabbed Sasuke protectively, watching in shock when Kakashi began to physically attack. He'd never seen Kakashi so out of control. "Stop…" He whispered brokenly. Someone else was approaching towards them, and Iruka knew he didn't need to look up to tell it was ANBU guards and the Hokage.

"Stop that, Kakashi. The man's dead."

Kakashi was about to bring his fist down again when it was stopped by one of the ANBU without trouble. "The Hokage says to stop." The man demanded, deadpan. With a glare over his shoulder, Kakashi stood up and wiped the blood from his outfit.

"What's going on-" The hokage started, but never finished as Naruto's small form ran in the clearing, jumping into Iruka's arms. Any residue that the fox demon had taken over him was in the shape of blood, covering the pajamas he wore when he snuck out of the house. No one said anything as Naruto started to cry, brokenly saying what was going on in the other direction. Though it was difficult to understand, they did understand one thing – Itachi had chosen to follow the shark-man. Reaching over, Kakashi lifted Naruto up, trying to comfort him until the child fell asleep in his arms. "Report to the clinic, all of you. Kakashi, Iruka. I want to discuss some things with you there." Turning, the old man gave orders for the ANBU members to collect the bodies of the missing ninjas.

* * *

Iruka tucked Naruto into the hospital bed before scratching the lose bindings around his neck that covered his neck wounds. Kakashi was leaning against the door, watching the interaction carefully. Dry blood still covered his outfit, reminding Iruka of the savage that had overcome the usually easygoing man. The rage and savagery of his attacks upon Iruka's attacker with his own hands would likely haunt Iruka all that night. "Why didn't you stop…" Iruka whispered. As shinobi, they were used to murder, some more than others, but Iruka had never been given a mission that required death. He never saw people literally murdered by his love ones, not since the Kyuubi attacks. That was the last time he'd seen blood inflicted in the hope of murder. He cowered back on the hospital bed, the Hokage would be arriving shortly to discuss with them what had been going on.

Kakashi's cold expression never faulted. "He was going to rape you, Iruka."

"You didn't have to just murder him like that. You _ignored_ the Hokage's order to stop!"

"Iruka, you only hand out the missions, as well as accept the report. You don't know about these criminals that the ANBU and jounin's have been after. That man…he's on the wanted list of most countries for his sickening traits. He doesn't just kill his enemies after raping them. He continues to rape them, even in death. He can revive his enemies, just to rape them and torture them. He assaults their bodies sexually even in their death beyond recognition."

Even though he was paling at the thought, Iruka was still mortified by his husband's actions. Though justified. "You didn't have to kill him that way. Kakashi, you could be expelled from duties because of your actions-"

"As could you, Iruka-san." The Hokage's stern voice cut in. Both shinobi's stood at proper attention for the high official. "You know your own limitations, Iruka. When you felt Kyuubi's alarming chakra, you should have come straight to me for orders, not wander off to handle them on your own. Such behavior is inexcusable."

"I…"

"My orders were no Chuunin's were to approach the situation, they were to hold stronghold at Konoha incase the Kyuubi decided to finish what he started ten years ago, all ANBU members were sent out to elaborate the detail on what caused the sudden burst of chakra, while jounins," his eyes fell onto Kakashi, "were to hold the gates. Both of you failed to approach me for orders, instead you went to handle this situation by yourself. Now Uchiha Itachi is missing, the council is reevaluating if Naruto should be killed off, and you two have been injured in someway. Had this been a real mission, your actions would be inexcusable."

Kakashi breathed deeply. "Hokage-sama, we were only doing what we had to. When we took Naruto into our house, we took full responsibility of Kyuubi's actions. For nearly nine months now, we've taken care of both beings and know – for a fact! – that Kyuubi wouldn't suddenly bring attention to himself like that. Usually when he does bring attention to himself, it's to tell us something is wrong with Naruto. It's only instinct, as parents, to make sure our child was safe. No line of duty should be in the way-"

"The safety of Konoha exceeds your child's needs." Sarutobi almost hissed. "If it'd have been my little grandson in danger, I'd understand the choices you had made, but I'd have to weigh responsibilities. If it was an attack on Konoha, I'd need to know what I was suppose to be, to tell the Hokage that my child or children were in line of danger. Believe me, Hatake-san, I would have given one ANBU member full orders to retrieve both Sasuke and Naruto. We're lucky that things didn't get out of control, but I won't stand down and let your actions continue." His eyes fell on the Chuunin's. "Iruka-san, for failure to come for instructions and heading into a danger zone you would obviously be hurt in, your're under house arrest. Your position at the academy and mission hall will be substituted, and you will receive no pay."

"F-For how long?" Iruka whispered, letting his gaze fall from the Hokage in misery.

"Two weeks." The Hokage turned to face Kakashi. "Kakashi, your own actions for ignoring my direct orders, for taking on a mission without approval, and putting your son and a fellow shinobi in danger, are punishable by law, you're aware of this, right?" Kakashi nodded. "The only mission you are allowed – no forced – is the recovery unit of Uchiha Itachi, beyond that no mission will be granted until I decide you've regained trust. You will also be under house arrest for murder of a criminal. You will be monitored on the recovery mission, as well as all other settings for two weeks. Is this understood?"

Kakashi nodded. "How much," he finally asked as the hokage was preparing to leave the room, "will this affect our adoption process?"

The Hokage looked crestfallen as his fingers touched the doorframe. "You two were doing so well… These actions are going to affect my decision in the end a lot. Unless something differential happens within the next three months, you two will be disapproved for the adoption. Which reminds me; with the attack tonight, Naruto's joint custody will be changed some. Instead of three days at Shizuki-san's, it will be a week. I'm sorry." He never gave the two any looks before he was gone to check on the other child. When the door shut, Iruka broke down in a wave of tears and sobs.


	17. Chapter 17

A Family For Me 

By: Selim

Summary: When the newlywed Iruka wants to adopt a child, he meets a shunned boy named Naruto with a dark past. Can Iruka and Kakashi obtain a small family with the boy, or lose him back to the boys original parents…

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka, Sasuke + Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Information of this fiction: This is a slight AU. Though it has to do with Ninjas, has Kyuubi, and both Kakashi and Iruka are at designated jobs in the manga, some things are different. Instead of 25, Iruka is only 22, and Naruto is 9 along with all the other kids he grew up with in the manga. Beware of OOCness, because there are so many characters, and the amount of manga I've read only introduced a few. Also, this is being beta'd now – just for y'all to know.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing (FF) Zoomi, Riiiceballle, Weirdchik101, KougaLuv, Xgossamerstars, Erokh, Hurleysuki, Lil Saiyan, IceNight009, Fitful Fantasy, electriclover91, Silvermane1, Kyo's Only 1, Chewy-Chan, Tea, Twiztidchick666, Fullmoonhowler, Laie Himura de Fanel, Ankotenshi, Pirate, SkittleGoddess, (AFF) Nomme de Plume, Briryan, Inoku, MazokuOnna, and WolfDragonDemon

* * *

With precision, Naruto tossed another rock at Sasuke's window, waiting for the dark haired individual to open the glass and answer his hectic calls. He'd been doing this act for nearly an hour, and still had no response from the dark haired boy. Maybe this wasn't Sasuke's bedroom? Naruto darkened in color. His arm was starting to hurt, he'd hate if this was all for naught. Finally, the window was thrown open, and Sasuke snarled out hotly, "Stop that, idiot! I don't want to talk to you!"

"But-!"

"Because of you, Itachi is a listed _missing nin_!" He hissed. "I never want to talk to you, again!" The window slammed shut, leaving a dazed Naruto in the yard, staring up with tear-filled eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!" Naruto wiped his eyes before turning around to leave before the other Uchiha's found that he was on their property. Or that anyone found out he was snuck out of his mother's house at two in the morning he'd be in trouble – again. He already felt really bad that Iruka and Kakashi were in trouble for his actions – he hadn't seen them in nearly two weeks! Sniffling, he rubbed his nose, catching some running droplets of snot threatening to fall. "Stupid, Sasuke." _He didn't know what he was missing!_

Deciding it was time to go home, Naruto shifted his orange, bulky jacket, and picked up speed. He was going to ask Sasuke to join him in looking for Karu, who had disappeared in the training woods back when they were attacked by missing ninjas. He had asked Kakashi to look for Karu before he went over to his parents, but Kakashi had other things to do – like looking for Itachi – so he hadn't been in Konoha more than five hours within the last week. Iruka had been locked up in his apartment, guarded by an ANBU member, so he wasn't much help.

Passing the public bathhouse, Naruto stopped when he heard a voice around him, causing him to tense in fear. The person wasn't talking to him, it sounded more like the person was talking to himself or herself, which made Naruto somewhat curious as he turned towards the bathhouse – and the source of the voice.

"_Every damn time… Do they have to cover the hole…Maybe I should change the location, so it's not expected…_" An old man was bent on his knees, staring through a flimsy hole he'd just made. Unhappy with it, he began to make the hole bigger, never looking up when Naruto approached him – that was until Naruto's stepped right next to him did he even bother to glance up. "What do you want?" He asked, not bothering to hide the fact that he was vandalizing a public building.

"What are you doing?" Naruto yelled, trying to look tough.

The old man narrowed an eye at the boy, but didn't stop fixing his hole to the bathhouse. "What does it look like I'm doing, brat. I'm trying to have a look out for the next few days while I'm in Konoha."

"I'm going to tell the own-" Naruto halted when the old man's hand pressed against his lips. The two glared equally at each other before turning to glare at a wall. With his mouth uncovered, Naruto finished what he was going to say, "-er, you'll have to repair this bathhouse." When he and Kakashi were mock fighting in the living room of Iruka's apartment, they'd broke quite a bit of objects that they had to repair before Iruka found out. Of course, the man did find out, mostly because Kakashi couldn't glue a vase well enough to save his life.

The old man didn't seem to impress by Naruto's accusations though. "He lets me do this."

To anyone else, it would appear a patent lie, but for Naruto it seemed reasonable. "Oh… Okay then." He turned around to leave. "Okay then, old man. Just don't stay out for too long." He warned. As he was about to leave the area, his arm was grabbed, pulling him to a stop. "What'd you do that for, old man!" Naruto yelled, disrespectfully.

The old man just pulled the boy towards him, just in time as three kunais fell against the ground where Naruto had been, startling the child. "They've been following you for some time." He stated. "I'll take you home…uh…"

"This way." Naruto pointed towards the right. "But I don't need your help, I can get home on my own." He pulled away and started to walk, the old man hot on his trail. "Leave me alone!" Naruto yelled behind him. The old man just ignored him. "Gr…" Naruto growled before picking up speed in a dead run, the old man (agile for his age, Naruto guessed) mimicked the movement. _Not that long_, Naruto stared at the house in front of him, his heart racing. Maybe this was why he was told not to sneak out anymore!

Running up the porch of the rickety old house belonging to his biologic parents (or so he knew), he grabbed the door handle, only to find the door locked. Tears fell from his eyes as he slammed a tiny fist into the door, yelling about how this old guy was chasing after him until the door opened and the child fell into his mother's loving arms. "I don't see anyone else, brat." Toshi snarled, rubbing his shaved head in anger. "Get in here!" He pushed his wife and child into the house and slammed the door. "What the hell were you doing out there? Don't you think you've caused more harm than good?" He yelled, causing Naruto to shiver in fear.

"Sweetie…"

"Put a sock in it, Yuki." Toshi yelled. "Babying that brat isn't doing any good. He thinks he can just break rules and get away with it, he has another thing coming!" He walked out of the room, towards one of the back rooms, returning with a belt at hand. Naruto's eyes widened with terror, pulling himself from his mother's arms and ran towards the back room, hands covering his butt cheeks in fear of being swatted with too much force.

In his mind, his own bedroom was the safest, like a haven made just for him. It didn't come equipped with a lock - oh how he wished for a lock! Without defense, he knew it wouldn't take much for Toshi to follow in behind him, but that didn't stop him from sliding his desk in front of the closed door before crawling under his bed, carefully yanking the blankets to become a hideout, just as he'd done long before leaving the orphanage. It was his last barrier. Like a den where animals would hide until the hunter was gone. But this den didn't work as such, it seemed to bring attention to him as the door was thrown opened and Toshi marched into the room.

"Toshi! Stop! You're scaring him-!"

The man ignored his wife's yelling as he reached under the bed and pulled Naruto out by the ankle, ignoring the child's screams of fear. With quick motions, he threw the child's lithe body over his lap, raised the belt to smack open cheeks.

Unbeknownst to them, black eyes from an aged face stared in the room, hidden by a tree that grew in the yard. The old man, Jiraiya, shook his head in shame, for who it was unsure, before disappearing without a trace.

* * *

Iruka's eyes grew wide as he opened the door for the Hokage to step in their small apartment, followed by a very reluctant student of his, Jiraiya. The hokage smiled politely, thanking Iruka for granting them some time to talk, making light conversation before Kakashi returned with some groceries – milk, eggs, and other necessities they could get off the market. With the flow of money halted, they were balancing their costs.

Pouring them some tea he'd made with breakfast, Iruka sat at his usual seat, next to the head of the table (Kakashi's seat), his eyes sparkled with delight that he could speak with someone besides Kakashi. "Jiraiya-san, why did you return to Konoha, if you don't mind me asking."

Gulping his tea, the man chuckled. "You'll know in due time."

"I feel he's smothering me," Sarutobi chuckled under his breath, "Two visits in one year.

Feeling Kakashi's familiar chakra in the house, Iruka glanced over his shoulder before standing up to take the groceries from his husband's arms to put them away. "Thanks." He pecked his lover's jaw. Smiling, Kakashi sat at the table and leaned forward.

"Here to tell us our house arrest was pushed to another two weeks?" He asked smugly. Sarutobi dismissed Kakashi's words without problem. "What can we do for you, Hokage-sama?" He finally asked, playing himself in the proper role.

Sipping his tea politely, Sarutobi nodded. "Well, today your house arrest is over. I'm sorry for having to go to such lengths in punishment, but I couldn't just let behavior slide." Without waiting for their responses, he decided to continue. "I thought this over some, and spoke with Sasuke about what was going on there before the missing nins approached them. Sasuke says he was teaching Naruto how to control a clone.

"I've noticed from Naruto's progress report, that he has a serious problem with chakra control. He isn't able to perform the most simple of jutsus, which has me concerned about something. I want to see if he'll have any problems with some more…complicated jutsus. I believe that, most children his age have a limited amount in their chakra reserves, which makes clones and other school age abilities simple, but Naruto leaks out the same amount of chakra a jounin would – just without control."

Kakashi nodded with his arms clasped. "I've noticed this as well. He has so much chakra; he doesn't know how much to apply to make a clone. Sometimes, older level shinobi fail to make a proper clone because they weren't paying attention to their chakra level. It's not that big of an issue though. He'll probably just have to learn by starting off big, and narrowing it down on his own-"

"Are you suggesting that he start off with Kage No Bunshin?" Sarutobi breathed. "You know the council would never allow such – it could be too dangerous. But, you're right. If he can understand first the basics of making a clone, we'll see if the council will allow him to learn that one technique, then train down. No more no less."

Jiraiya, who'd been sipping his tea observably, snorted. "What about other techniques? A Kage no Bunshin is just a group of solid clones. He may never learn to make a shadow clone that way. I suggest just forgetting a shadow clone, it doesn't mean much. How often do we use one? Only genins do because no enemy is stupid enough to attack a fake Konoha ninja. Waste of chakra."

Nodding, Sarutobi sipped his tea. "Let's just wait for another day. I won't bring this up again until graduation. I want a fully detailed report from both you and Mizuki on Naruto's progress in that field, and we'll go from there. I can't pull strings for one child, it wouldn't be fair." That said, Sarutobi lit his pipe to prepare himself for a better discussion then that of Naruto's academy education. "What I'm also concerned about with Naruto is if he's getting a proper education here. It is…Yondaime's wish that his son be seen as a hero, but we've failed to do that. It was also Arashi's wish that his son not be narrowed in the light of opportunities."

Jiraiya thanked Iruka when the nerve-struck Chuunin poured him another cup – like the proper host Iruka wanted to be. "At a point, I can tell he'll have some…difficulties pushing himself because most of the instructors in Konoha either hold a grudge against him, or he's just not powerful enough to control Kyuubi."

Finally sitting down, Iruka clasped his hands tightly, to ease his nervousness. "Relax." Kakashi whispered, reaching under the table to squeeze Iruka's knee supportively. "I see. It's also unethical for either Iruka or me to teach him, I know most of the other jounin instructors have no problem with Naruto." _Gai is trying to brainwash the kid into joining fake competitions between us…_

Iruka blushed, pushing Kakashi's hand from his knee. "What are you saying?"

Sarutobi leaned on his elbows. "We'll have to have a jounin instructor start with Naruto. I know for a fact he's going to graduate. Not this year, maybe next year, but he'll get out of the academy. He has a strong will, like his father." This caused Jiraiya to smile with a nod. "I want to observe how his relationship with a jounin instructor goes. If he's being held back because a teacher is…unable to fit his needs, he'll be switched to another instructor."

"Any idea which one?" Iruka asked.

"His second one will be me," Jiraiya said. "If the Jounin instructor is found suitable, I'll return when he's fifteen to teach him."

"But, Jiraiya-sama, you're never in Konoha very long, much less for the amount of time needed to train a child – no…" Iruka sat up completely. They couldn't be thinking that! "Then why even allow this adoption to be if-" Iruka closed his mouth when Kakashi sharply glared at him for stepping out of line.

"The parents would have him for six years. This was arranged since he was little. You know the villagers wanted to kill him when he turns eighteen. If he's out of Konoha training under a proper tutelage, then we don't need to worry. Jiraiya will also teach him how to hold up defense on his own," Sarutobi explained.

"Let's see if I understand this," Kakashi said, mostly to himself. "The final adopting family – we or the Shizuki –will further Naruto's training with careful observation. If all goes well, by the age of fifteen Naruto will be placed under Jiraiya-sama's care, which will require him to leave Konoha. If the jounin instructor is impartial to the fact that the boy is Kyuubi, or is unable to teach the requirements for Naruto to work with Kyuubi's chakra, for Konoha's benefit."

Both Sarutobi and Jiraiya nodded. Iruka clutched his nails into his wrist, trying to remain calm as the Hokage and his old student stood up. "Thank you for your time though, if you have any questions, just come talk to me. Is this okay, Iruka? Iruka?" The old man leaned before the chuunin.

"Y-Yes." The man whispered beneath his breath. From the corner of his eye, he could see Kakashi walk the Hokage out the door, properly departing them with best wishes before the house fell silent. It remained quiet for some time as cabinets opened and shut due to Kakashi. Finally, Iruka broke past his own bleared vision, glaring over his husband. "Why did you agree?"

"Agree?"

"To letting Naruto go with that -- that! -- Pervert!" Iruka slammed his hands against the table, his eyes narrowed with aggression. "We could lose him when he's only eleven, damn it! Why bother adopting him if we're not going to take care of him until he's old enough to take care of himself!"

Kakashi remained calm and indifferent under his mask. "At least he would have had a family then, instead of suddenly being pushed from the orphanage into the care of a man he doesn't know, out in a world he's never seen before."

"You call that reasoning!" Iruka slammed his hand again, allowing the pulsing to be a bandage on his anger, but not for long. "its preposterous thinking! Naruto's going to loath Konoha for the way it's treating him! He's more of a secret weapon in war than a human being to the council! To the people he's no more than another scum in society that should be destroyed!"

During Iruka's ranting, Kakashi had begun cleaning the dishes. His mind played a mile a minute to the chuunin's words. "Do you think he has anything else here? The minute Kyuubi was sealed in him, Naruto's fate was sealed. Yondaime-sensei was stupid to think that Naruto would be seen as a hero! People are ignorant to what happens! Run by their emotions! You better drop yours as well, Iruka. You're a shinobi. He's our weapon, our perfect soldier-"

_Slap!_

Iruka brought his red palm down, clutching it towards his chest. "Don't you dare call him a weapon," he whispered in anger. "Don't you dare say he's another one of your soldiers; your trained _killers_." His shoulders shook as his anger rose more. He knew he had trouble being the better man, his anger wanted to make him irrational; anger that wanted him to attack this man whom he loved out of rage. "When you went along with this adoption, you agreed to make him your son, or are you just doing this to gain favors with your _Arashi-sensei_." _I've stepped out of line, but I just can't stop._ "Does Naruto mean nothing to you? Or is he just another weapon to you, just like the council sees him? You sicken me if you are starting to think like these damn villagers."

His words seemed to have struck something in Kakashi, for the usually laidback man gave him a look that could kill him ten times over. The man's fist balled up, meaning he wanted to pursue the same animalistic rage that Iruka had nearly struck with violence. He'd be dead if Kakashi used violence to win this verbal argument, Iruka knew that.

"I won't let them take him from me." Iruka whispered. "Not at age thirteen, fifteen, or eighteen; he's _mine_, Kakashi. My son."

Grabbing the academy instructor's shoulders, Kakashi snarled in anger. "Get your damn head out of the clouds! He's not ours! He's being considered for adoption, and we're doing poorly for parents. He's a shinobi anyway, he can't have us holding him down the rest of his life. By the age of twelve, most genins are making money, and can be treated – and punished – like an adult. We don't choose if he stays here, he does. You're just going to have to let go!"

Shrugging himself out of Kakashi's hold, Iruka marched himself into the backrooms (Naruto's bedroom), and slammed the door shut behind him before falling to his knees with a flow of tears. "I won't let him go. Not yet."

* * *

Usually he could just teleport himself back to the hokage residence hall, but Sarutobi felt the need to take a walk with his old student. When they first left the Hatake house, Sarutobi could feel the heavy atmosphere Iruka was emitting, and knew it was best for his health to keep away from the chuunin. "That went well." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Kakashi should get paid leave for being such a warrior." Sarutobi chuckled. "But, not this time. Until a new ANBU Captain is assigned for Itachi's team, Kakashi is taking the position."

"Which is why I won't get married."

Taking his pipe from his mouth, the hokage couldn't hide the laugh. "The ladies at the bath house wish differently. Maybe it'd keep you away from them if you had a little miss to hold you down."

"Almost did, but she punched me."

"Tsunade is a battle on it's own. She's as bad as you with commitment." Jokes aside, Sarutobi leveled his eyes towards the old hermit. "Are you sure what you saw - The Toshi incident? Are you sure you weren't mistaken for punishment for breaking the rules?" When his child was younger, he'd slap the child on the bottom repeatedly for disobeying.

Jiraiya frowned. "It wasn't that. It didn't seem restrained. He wasn't punishing for going outside after hours, he was punishing for his own enjoyment. That look was the same of a torturer, Naruto his victim. That man – Toshi – is bad news. I know it. Watch him closely." With that said, they parted.

* * *

Kakashi pushed Naruto's bedroom door open, staring inside to find Iruka. As expected, the chuunin was still in there, crawled into Naruto's bed, emotionally exhausted. Sighing, the jounin shut the door, stepping closer to the bed. "Iruka." He addressed the man, in fear that something could subconsciously affect the man into attacking. His cheek still hurt from earlier. Sitting on the bed, he ran his hand through the flimsy pigtail before pulling the cheap rubber band out.

"Mm?" Iruka opened his eyes carefully. "Kakashi?" He glanced over his shoulder irritably at the jounin.

Leaning down, Kakashi pecked his lover's lips. "I was out of line earlier about commenting Naruto was a weapon-"

"You called him a soldier too."

"I never said such."

"You were thinking it." Iruka said, hotly.

Kakashi sighed, leaning back against the wall. "Maybe. What about you, being outrageous in your own claims. I'm putting too much into this just to please my old sensei, Iruka. Sure, I want to protect his only child, but I'm also doing this for you. Give me time before I can declare him my son, but I've accepted him as part of the family. Iruka, I understand your fears on letting Naruto go, but deep down, you know it's for the best. He's always going to be attacked because of the Kyuubi. It'll only be worse if we don't help him harness the power to protect himself. Besides, the minute we signed him up for the academy, we agreed."

"Agreed to what?" Iruka whispered. He still saw students he taught every day. Maybe very few have ever died.

"Him being a weapon. We both know Konoha is going to use Naruto as their biggest force against enemies, and you know what?" He brushed his hands through Iruka's hair.

"Hm?" Iruka reached over the clasp his fingers with Kakashi's.

Brushing his lips against Iruka's, the jounin couldn't hide the pride in his uncovered eye. "Because he will protect Konoha on his own free will. He'll use Kyuubi's power for the good of Konoha not because he was told to, but because he wants to." Climbing above Iruka, Kakashi held Iruka's chin in his fingers. "That I promise you."

Smiling, Iruka brought his fingers up against Kakashi's mask and lowered it down, enough to see those lips that tried to conclude their fight peacefully. White skin from lack of sun, pale lips from being covered, those lips weren't plump or full; they were perfect. Pressing his own with those of his lover's, Iruka sealed that promise. "L-let's, continue this in our room." He finally breathed.

Hiking a leg over his shoulder, Kakashi laughed. "No need. We'll just wash Naruto's bedding tomorrow!"

"Eh-!"


	18. Chapter 18

A Family For Me 

By: Selim

Summary: When the newlywed Iruka wants to adopt a child, he meets a shunned boy named Naruto with a dark past. Can Iruka and Kakashi obtain a small family with the boy, or lose him back to the boys original parents…

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka, Sasuke + Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Information of this fiction: This is a slight AU. Though it has to do with Ninjas, has Kyuubi, and both Kakashi and Iruka are at designated jobs in the manga, some things are different. Instead of 25, Iruka is only 22, and Naruto is 9 along with all the other kids he grew up with in the manga. Beware of OOCness, because there are so many characters, and the amount of manga I've read only introduced a few. Also, this is being beta'd now – just for y'all to know.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing (FF) XwolfdevilX, Xgossamerstars, Fitful Fantasy, Hurleysuki, Lil Saiyan, Zoomi, Kyo's only 1, Ankotenshi, Laie Himura de Fanel, IceNight009, Silvermane1, Flaming Beauty, AmericanXminority, Chewy-Chan, ToboeShi, Tea, Silver Fox aka Vash, The Mad Joker, A Raven's Last Song, PyraWiccan, Baka Angel Neko, Pirate, (AFF) DracoNayzia, Tricia, Inoku, HellLot23, Wouldnt-u-like-2-no, Pumking, Mazoku-Onna, Chelzi, Neosildrake, and Damp.

* * *

A porcelain piggy started squealing as the blunt side of a hammer was raised in the air just above its china head. Screaming, it begged for forgiveness as it saw its untimely death coming at a full speed down. Had it not held your money well enough? Had it served its purpose long enough? Were you unsatisfied with its quality of work? Thousands of questions came from his snout until a resounding crunch of it's porcelain skin was crushed open and the internal organs made of currency flowed out on the floor in a wave of silver. No more did that pig cry.

Not that Naruto heard any of this as he sorted out the change so he was certain he had enough for the items he wanted to buy. Carefully sliding the coins into the pockets of his pants, the child ran out of his bedroom. From the living room, Iruka winced when Naruto nearly slammed into the front door before he decided to pull on his sandals before leaving the apartment.

"You didn't have to break your piggybank," He muttered. "If you asked, I would have given you some money."

"No!" Naruto squealed, reaching up on a hook for his puffy orange jacket. "I'm going shopping with my own money. I'll be home later!" He reached for the door.

"Please stay on this side of Konoha. You know those marketers don't like you after you knocked down their stands." Iruka approached Naruto to fix the blonde's puffed up collar, ignoring the boy's defense on what happened. "Don't stay out too late though." With a push, Iruka excused Naruto from the house.

"I'm not a baby…" Naruto huffed, slamming the door behind him. Sighing, Iruka tilted his forms, reading over the student information of one of his younger students – this year's rookie of the year. How strange, some one with so much potential was having problems with his test taking; perhaps he should have a parent-teacher conference to discuss alternatives. "Uh… Iruka-dad?" Naruto's sickening sweet voice echoed across the living room, making the teacher glance up from his work.

"Yes, Naruto?" Iruka smiled politely.

Shuffling in the entryway, Naruto rubbed the toe of his shoe against the ground. "I wanna make dinner tonight," He said, voice low.

"Okay." Getting up, Iruka walked into his kitchen to see what he had that Naruto could make for dinner that wasn't ramen, or anything associated with it. Besides, he didn't feel like making dinner tonight in the first place, not since Kakashi wasn't going to be home with them. On their anniversary nonetheless, damn missions. Though Iruka didn't bring it up, he was the one that handed the mission to his husband. He wasn't expecting it to take more than a week, but they were going on two weeks, and their one-year wedding anniversary. "What do you want to make?"

"Curry?" Naruto suggested, jumping from foot to foot. "Mom taught me how to make it."

That sounded fair enough. Iruka smiled as he reached above the refrigerator for where he put his wallet. He didn't have any rice; hopefully it wouldn't come to much. "Just get a bag of rice, I'll go shopping tomorrow." Naruto squealed again, dancing from toe-to-toe. Hyperactive little bugger, Iruka walked towards his work so he could drone on it again.

"I'll make sure Iruka-dad has a good anniversary dinner!" Naruto ran out the door, again. Startled, Iruka stared up, about to tell Naruto not to worry about it. Like a grown man, he didn't show it as he internally began to cry for real food.

* * *

Kakashi stepped past the gates of Konoha, never acknowledging the on duty guard that greeted him and his comrades. "Nahara, take the mission report to the hokage for me, I have some things to do." He turned away before the man could respond. Tapping his vest, Kakashi searched for on hand cash he'd taken with him on the mission but found air. Sighing, he kicked the dirt under his sandal. That would mean he'd need to stop by the bank so he could have money before he bothered the Yamanaka's for a bouquet of flowers, then a stop for "don't hit me for almost missing our anniversary" chocolates.

"-Kakashi-san!" A flowery feminine voice caught his attention, making him turn politely.

"Good afternoon, Yuki-san." He almost wanted to kick himself for using a generic voice as that to the lady. Besides her choices, she'd done nothing wrong to upset him. "Is there something you need? I was about to head shopping…"

A hand-sewn shopping bag rested against her long skirt, contrasting greatly in color. "For your anniversary, I know all about it. Naruto-chan told me all about Iruka-san's 'dilemma' with you working. I was rather shocked to see you back in town, but I'm glad you can make it back for Iruka."

_Is this all?_ Kakashi raised a fine eyebrow beneath his hitai-ate, but dismissed questioning what was bothering her. Besides, he had other things he wanted to talk about. "Actually, Yuki-san, I wanted to talk to you about Naruto…or rather, Arashi-sensei." The woman froze, her steps faulting into a slower stride than what she had been taking to keep up with Kakashi. "We, Iruka and I, were declined at first for the adoption of Naruto, but the Hokage decided differently, but he briefed us about Naruto's blood relations. Yourself and Arashi-sensei."

Yuki seemed frozen, her lips quivered as she bit onto her lower lip. "Not here." She admitted. "It's too touchy of a subject. The death shouldn't have to suffer to rumors." She followed in stride towards her home, her eyes creased happily. "Besides, a little birdie tells me that Naruto is going to want to give you and Iruka-san an anniversary gift – his cooking. A homemade meal for both of you before the night's over will make it all better." A front, Kakashi noted.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Naruto looking at him from behind a building, but didn't question when the boy took off in another direction with three bags.

At arrival of her home, Yuki put some tea on while Kakashi sat at the table and eyed her wearily, waiting for her to give in about her relations with his former sensei. When she failed to bring it up, he rested his hands on the table, ignoring the awkward silence as he found the words to break it. "You and Arashi-sensei. I would like to know a little more about this."

"Just Naruto's conception?" She blushed, taking the teapot off the grill.

"No, all of it. I knew Arashi…ah, Yondaime better than most – besides his own sensei and my two other… t-teammates." Kakashi breathed deeply. Thinking about Obito and Rin made his chest constrict, so he dropped their names all together.

Brushing her faded hair behind her ear, Yuki smiled. "Your sensei was such a sweet man. Naruto's face, personality, and behaviors are almost an exact replica of Arashi – you'd think the two had met and spent hours talking. When Naruto is attracted to women, when he's older, I can see him being as foolish as Arashi was when he asked me out."

Kakashi nodded. He noticed the similarities in Naruto and Arashi. But he could also see bits of Yuki in Naruto's face the more he spoke with the strong woman. Bone structure and forgiveness maybe? Kakashi thanked his host as a cup of tea was placed before him. "I…never knew Arashi-sensei was seeing anyone since he took us – Rin, Obito, and I," his chest constricted again, "as genins. For the longest time we thought he was asexual without meaning to. You know, overwhelmed with so much innocence."

The woman laughed as she sat across from Kakashi. "I was seventeen when I first met him. I was never really a kunoichi, but I did some minor work at the academy for the longest time when I first saw him. He'd just been appointed hokage, and I recall thinking he was a blundering fool – and really, he was. We spoke, once or twice, when I would tell him who was the top student of the graduating class, and who was the troublemaker. It was always on the professional level.

"One day, he became all bashful and stuttered while asking me if I wanted to go out to eat with him. Call it a date, if you will, but he was so scared to call it that." She rubbed her finger around the rim of her teacup, falling into memory. "He took me out for ramen – calling it the 'essence of life', I thought again he was a blundering fool but I didn't object – he had miso, I shrimp," she whispered offhandedly. "He was so embarrassed. I hoped that stutter would go away, since he was usually very charismatic, but that day, he was so off. Didn't know what to do, tried to be suggestive. I believe he received tips from that sensei of his – Jiraiya-sama."

The tea before him sat unmoved. Kakashi didn't feel like drinking it. "Weren't you married to Shizuki-san then?"

"Our marriage was arranged." Yuki explained. "I couldn't find it in my heart to tell Arashi that we couldn't be together when he walked me home and tried kissing me on the cheek. He seemed so happy; I didn't want to spoil it for him. I think, because I didn't stop the kiss, that he thought there was something going on between us. He asked me out again, but I had to decline. I didn't want him to believe something was there when it wasn't, even though I was falling in love with him.

"When my marriage was set in stone, so to speak, I decided it was finally time to break it off before I dug myself a deeper hole. In all honesty, I hoped to let him down easy, but we found ourselves in a very awkward… position. Even though there wasn't going to be 'us', I wished that night had never ended. He was so gentle and loving when he held me, he never asked why, but I had to tell him. I had to explain why we couldn't be something more, and it broke his heart more."

"Why didn't you decline the arranged marriage?" Kakashi asked.

Yuki sighed. "My family name has always been associated with debt. Toshi's family promised to pay off these if I were to marry their son for the production of heirs. My family agreed without asking for my opinion, and debts were paid off, and I was pretty much gift wrapped for a marriage I didn't look forward to." All this was understandable, though rare, arranged marriages happened throughout Konoha all the time – often for people trying to solve money problems.

"Sandaime said that Arashi admitted to having committed adultery."

"Only in his pigheaded mind." Yuki whispered. "But, it's kind of the truth. He didn't do it on purpose. I should have told him, so he's not accountable for it. I wasn't expecting any repercussions for having sex with him either. Naruto was…an accident. A week later, I was married, had a honeymoon, and a month later I found out I was pregnant. For the longest time, I was in denial about whose child it was – Toshi's or Arashi's – but I knew that it was Arashi's. I cried. I didn't know how to tell him." She sipped down the last of her tea before refilling her glass. "So…I told him. I didn't want him to feel…obligated to take care of Naruto, but I wanted him to know all about the pregnancy too.

"He…seemed enthused when I said I was pregnant, but I had to stop any future plans that had gone through his mind. I told him I was married. I didn't tell him when this happened; I thought it was enough to know that I wasn't going to go with him. No matter how much I wanted to, I wasn't going to become his wife because of this. I just left him there, gaping. So heartless…"

Sitting there quietly, Kakashi waited for her to continue. There was much more that he wanted to know. "When Naruto…" He started, but she held up her hand to stop him.

"I told my husband later that day. He was ecstatic about having his first child. He was the one that picked out the name Naruto, because he knew it was going to be his son. We planned everything – Arashi taking no part of my life. Any notices sent to me that the Hokage wished the see me, I ignored. He was…a fling that I had fallen for, but it was best for Naruto that Toshi believed they were biological. I would be lucky if the child were Toshi's, it would make everything so much easier.

"I actually was happy, for a short period of time. I had avoided Arashi since I had told him I was pregnant. I thought I actually had my life under control. Weeks then months went by, and I finally started to look pregnant. Then, Kyuubi attacked and… of all times, Naruto decided to be born. It was painful, especially since Toshi was called to hold the front while the Kyuubi neared Konoha. Time seemed to freeze where I was, and I kept begging the baby not to bring harm to either of us. It was so painful, the labor and everything after that. I saw the blonde hair, and I froze inside because I knew my relationship with him was now caught and I didn't want anything to happen to my family for my own…infidelity." She took a deep breath. "And then, Arashi ran in the room, going on to an ANBU guard to get Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama. It was as if he hadn't seen me on the floor, birthing my placenta until the guard was gone and our eyes met. Somehow, I knew what was going to happen, because his eyes widened.

"It was probably more painful for him than it was for me as he reached towards the baby and asked for his name. Finally, he picked up our baby and asked for me to take care of our son. I didn't know what he was doing as he walked away with Naruto. For almost three hours, I cried until Naruto was brought back with the old hokage, Sandaime. That swirl around Naruto's belly made me cry again. I couldn't touch him, knowing that Toshi was going to be angry that it wasn't his child, but I also couldn't handle the truth that Kyuubi was now in my baby's belly. That was too much responsibility than I was ready for. Suddenly I heard the door open, and Toshi demand to see his baby, and when he did, he froze. It didn't take long for him to notice that this baby wasn't his, and he grew mad and walked off. I had to follow, for the sake of my family's honor I had to explain myself. I left Naruto there, crying as that fox lay restless inside of him, so worried about my own love life."

"Why did you just abandon Naruto there for two days?" Kakashi asked, intrigued by all this.

"I was young. And stupid. Toshi swore to divorce me and stop helping my family if I dared take in that child as his own. I agreed, without even thinking of Naruto. I left him there, to starve to death. I never promised Arashi anything." She rubbed her eyes with her palm, trying to stop herself from crying.

Breathing, the jounin reached over to brush some hair from her face. "Why… Why did you suddenly want Naruto back? Was it because Iruka and I were going to adopt him?"

Hissing, the woman clutched her teacup tightly. "He's my son. If I can't have him because my husband refuses him, than no one can. He's the one who wanted Naruto to die, not me. I didn't want him to move into a family of-of gays! It was going to corrupt him, and it did!" Taking a deep breath, she apologized. "It's not you, it's just…I'm scared to lose him to anybody again. My husband is letting me have him, and I won't lose him. Not again. I'm sorry, Kakashi-san. I'm going to continue fighting for custody because in the end, he's all that I'll ever have."

Kakashi stood up. "I see. We're not going to give up. Just, tell your husband if I see bruises on Naruto anymore, I'll be bringing this up to the Hokage and you'll lose your chance in the custodial hearing. I promised Iruka that I'd try to be more helpful during this adoption, as well as sworn myself to my sensei to take care of the people whom he loved." He was about to leave the house when Yuki stopped him, choking on sobs.

"Wait…I promised to make you and Iruka something to eat after Naruto goes to bed." She turned back towards the kitchen, dragging Kakashi along.

* * *

Naruto's scream made Iruka cringe as the rice boiled over onto his porcelain stove. "Don't help, don't help!" Naruto screeched at his parent when Iruka made a move to join him in the kitchen. "I want to make yours and Kakashi's dinner!" He pulled the hot pot from the stove.

"He's not going to be home today," Iruka said, "Kakashi's on a mission."

"Nuh-uh!" Naruto stirred a dish of burnt meat, charring the bottom of the pan some more. Inner Iruka broke into tears. "I saw him today, he was going through town and talking with mom."

Iruka sat firm for a second, his eyes narrowed. "Your mother? When did you see him?" He quickly asked.

Nodding, Naruto continued cooking his sauce, putting his finger in it to taste. Iruka reached over to slap the boy's hand disapprovingly. "This afternoon. He just arrived home, I was going to give him a hug but mom got to him first. They went for a walk." Iruka sighed, that was probably all he was going to get out of the boy as he watched burnt rice be tasted by the eager child. "Nagh…" He stuck out his tongue, but tried to hide the action from Iruka. Tears fell from the chuunin's face as two plates were placed on the table.

"Aren't you going to join us for dinner?" He asked, but Naruto quickly shook his head negatively.

"I'm going to mom's for the night, so you and Kakashi can do what people your age do – like fight for sheets! See, Toshi-san is working all night, so mom and I are going to stay up really late and watch movies!" Putting his food on the table, Naruto took off leaving Iruka to stare at the food awkwardly. Naruto really didn't expect him to eat this, did he? Frowning, Iruka sat back on his chair, fearing for his stomach.

_Poof_! "Yo!" Kakashi smiled as he appeared in the living room, clutching a pink, woven bag in his left arm. With a quick glance towards Naruto's bedroom, the jounin rushed to put the bag in the refrigerator before turning to give Iruka a kiss on the cheek. Next, he touched his jounin vest before pulling out a single white rose, carefully handing it to Iruka. "It also has budding seeds in the ribbon," he explained, unraveling a long red ribbon wrapped around the stem of the rose, "for your garden." Iruka smiled, holding the rose to his chest.

"Yours is above the 'fridge." Iruka chuckled.

Reaching up, Kakashi grasped the only thing that was up there in plain view, his orange _Icha Icha Paradise_. No, not his. Kakashi tilted the book to the side, reading which number in the series this was. It was new. The newest one! "This hasn't been released yet!" He whispered, cracking the book open where a bookmark was holding a page in plain view. Iruka's messy handwriting met his eye, pointing out a certain line where to start reading. _If you want, let's do this tonight._ Kakashi licked his lips as he glanced over the paragraph. Bondage.

"I asked Jiraiya-sama to send out an early installment of his book. He sent you the author's edition." Iruka smiled brightly. Kakashi hugged his book; he felt like a giddy schoolgirl. "When did you get home though? Naruto said he saw you earlier today."

"Probably. Finished the mission as quickly as possible." Kakashi turned to the cooking pot, easing the lid off. "Mm. That actually looks good." He took the stirring spoon and lifted some food out to his covered lips, smelling the aroma through his mask. "Smells good."

"Are you insane!" Iruka hissed. "He added too many spices. Scorched some of the pan, chipped that into the sauce."

Lowering his mask enough to take a piece of meat into his mouth, Kakashi smiled. "I've been eating field rations for a week. This is a meal fit for a king. Mm. Needs salt." He did as he said before continuing to eat out of the pan. Absently, he took some chopsticks and grabbed a couple of globs of rice wolfishly. Iruka laughed and got the jounin a glass of water. "If you don't want to eat, Yuki sent over some dinner for us incase Naruto messed up terribly on dinner." Iruka shook his head negatively and reached in for some food. "Eat it Iruka. It's not as bad as it looks. I dealt with the spicy taste." Nodding, the chuunin brought an unevenly cooked piece of meat out and brought it to his mouth, nibbling on it.

"Yay!" Naruto's scream broke through the living room. "Iruka and Kakashi are eating my dinner! Do you like it? Do you like it?" He ran up to the table and hugged Iruka.

Kakashi nodded genuinely while Iruka nodded so Naruto wouldn't cry. The jounin was right, the food wasn't bad, but unlike the silver haired man, Iruka rarely needed to live off food rations where Kakashi did, so Iruka didn't know how to value food in front of him. With a grin, Naruto excused himself to leave for his mother's house. When the boy was gone, Iruka put his chopsticks down with a sigh while Kakashi drained the liquids in his mouth happily. "Okay, I'm full now. Let's wear off this extra weight in bed." He took Iruka's hand.

"Why were you with Yuki-san?"

Dragging Iruka into the bedroom, Kakashi pushed Iruka on the bed. "You're not jealous, are you?"

_I might be…_ Iruka shook his head negatively. "No, I just want to know why you didn't come straight home."

"She and I had some things we needed to talk about. Just loose ends I wanted to know about Naruto, I'll explain it to you tomorrow, just relax and let me make you mine." Kakashi untied Iruka's hair band and breathed deeply the spicy smell that Iruka carried. "Happy anniversary, my dolphin."

"I love you, Kaka-chan."


	19. Chapter 19

A Family For Me 

By: Selim

Summary: When the newlywed Iruka wants to adopt a child, he meets a discriminated boy named Naruto with a dark past. Can Iruka and Kakashi obtain a small family with the boy, or lose him back to the boys original parents…

Pairings: Kakashi x Iruka, Sasuke + Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Information of this fiction: This is a slight AU. Though it has to do with Ninjas, has Kyuubi, and both Kakashi and Iruka are at designated jobs in the manga, some things are different. Instead of 25, Iruka is only 22, and Naruto is 9 along with all the other kids he grew up with in the manga. Beware of OOCness, because there are so many characters, and the amount of manga I've read only introduced a few. Also, this is being beta'd now – just for y'all to know.

**Note: The last chapter had a PWP listed at adultfanfiction the listing is under my username "selim". Thank you for reading A Family For Me**

* * *

Thank you (FF) Erokh, Trouble, IceNight009, Tea, Wannaseemymoon, Zoomi, Ankotenshi, Kyo's only 1, Silvermane1, FXL, Fullmoonhowler, Silver Fox aka Vash, Kikyo's Killer, Anonymous, Demonlover355, X gossamerstars, (AFF) Trisha, Helllot23, wouldnt-u-like-2-no, Briryan, AmericanXminority, Avila7989, Chelzi, Inoku, Lonelylullaby, and MazokuOnna

* * *

It was a loud shrill of the doorbell that startled both shinobi out of bed early in the morning. Well, around two in the morning – still too early for either of the men. Kakashi growled. He only acknowledged one two in the morning, and this definitely wasn't it. The chuunin beside him snuggled closer, trying to hide his ears from the annoying doorbell. Cracking his eyes open, Kakashi sat up in bed and let the blankets pillow at his waist. Iruka gave off a mew in discomfort, easing himself towards Kakashi's pillow and warmth, subconsciously wrapping his arms tighter around Kakashi's muscular forearm.

"Mm, Iruka…" Kakashi tried to pull his arm free, but the hug didn't relent. Finally, the doorbell stopped ringing. Growling, Kakashi laid his head back down, planning on going back to sleep when Naruto suddenly let out a horrified scream – causing both men to jerk from the contentment of their bed. The silver haired jounin was out the door long before Iruka was, running in the direction of his 'son's' bedroom.

The door itself banged against the wall, probably denting the drywall. "Naruto-!" He started before stopping dead in his tracks, Iruka's hard body slamming into his husband. In the bedroom, trying to climb into the bed was Sasuke, clutching a little orange fox, Karu, like a lifeline, his black eyes wide in unintentional fear. Beneath him, Naruto seemed equally frightened, his pupils dilated and the iris bled blood as Kyuubi tried to take in what was going on. Behind him, Iruka took a deep breath. "Sasuke-kun, was that you at the front door?"

"No one answered." Sasuke's eyes stayed intently on Kakashi's face, making the man unnerved.

Deciding he should go get his proper facemask, the jounin excused himself politely to his bedroom. When he returned to the front rooms of the apartment, he met the sight of his (proper) wife entertaining their little guest with some milk at the kitchen table. Naruto sat at Kakashi's seat at the head of the table, kicking his feet out as he drank his own late night snack. Karu was lax in Naruto's lap, snorting in his sleep as tiny claws stuck out of his paws – most likely dreaming of a chase in the woods for food.

Wide blue eyes glanced over at Kakashi before returning to Iruka and Sasuke. The quiet was unnerving. "Why are you here so early in the morning, Sasuke?"

"Do your parents know where you are?" Iruka piped in, fumbling with filling Kakashi a cup of coffee. Kakashi greedily took it, needing caffeine to make his mind work that early in the morning.

The dark haired Uchiha bit the side of his mouth, training his facial features. "I came to bring Karu over to Naruto before he was killed. That's why I had to come so late; mother and father don't know I was keeping him under my bed. He was starting to smell."

_Now he's our problem again…_ Kakashi watched Karu stretch with a yawn before hoping off Naruto's lap and running to Iruka's recently steamed couch, profoundly urinating on it. "Naruto!" Kakashi yelled. "Get that fox out of the house!" Jumping up, the small boy ran to do what he was told as Iruka prepared a bucket of soapy water so the boy could clean the mess up (with the adults help, of course).

Sasuke watched the interaction with mild amusement before returning all of his attention to the Kakashi's eyes. "You shouldn't sneak into people's houses. Suppose you had entered into Iruka's and my bedroom. I would have hurt you, then have to explain to your parents while they're crying over your dead--"

"Kakashi!" Iruka hissed, warning the jounin not to finish his sentence.

"I know which one was Naruto's." Sasuke said. "I went in to personally give him his fox back." A blush spread across the dark haired boy's cheeks when Naruto stood up, stomping his foot down on the wet carpet.

"You were _on top_ of me!" He cried.

Iruka sprayed deodorizer on the carpet, raising one of his eyebrows. "Couldn't you have waited until morning, instead of waking us up now? Sasuke, we have our adoption hearing tomorrow so this is highly unappreciated." Rinsing his rag, Iruka turned his gaze to Naruto, frowning. "That means go back to bed Naruto, it won't look good if you fall asleep in the middle." Naruto's eyes wandered between both his parents, but found no support to stay in the living room, he ran towards his bedroom, giving one back glance at Sasuke while muttering, almost incoherently, "Mating, heh."

With a stretch, Sasuke jumped out of his chair. Innocently, he started walking towards Naruto's bedroom, but Kakashi reached down, grabbing the child by the seat of the pants. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To bed, you said it yourself – it's too early to be up." Kakashi was about to let the boy go when Iruka handed Kakashi his jacket.

"Could you take him home, Kakashi? I'll go make sure Naruto's back in bed after I drain this water." He held up the bucket of mucky, smelly water. "Or you could-" Kakashi wrapped an arm protectively around Sasuke and disappeared in a puff of smoke, ignoring that he was barefoot and shirtless. When they reappeared, Sasuke pulled away and walked ahead, falling back into the legendary "Uchiha Silent Treatment", or best known as brooding while walking.

"You sly dog." Kakashi said, trying to get the boy's attention. "Won't be long before Iruka and I return home to find you and Naruto doing other things." Obsidian irises looked his way momentarily. "Kids are growing up so quickly these days. I didn't sneak into someone's house until three years ago, and I ended up getting the crap beat out of me." Iruka was like that when surprised though, probably why the academy instructor went up to the shinobi level of a chuunin, then quit in favor to teach. Iruka didn't have the tolerance for nasty surprises, so he probably wouldn't have lasted long as a jounin anyway. That, and his chakra reserves were low even on a shinobi training level, but Kakashi loved his dolphin anyway. It gave him something to protect within Konoha.

"…Can't marry him…" Sasuke muttered beneath his breath. Kakashi wasn't sure if the ten-year-old had been talking the entire time he let his thoughts wander. "Mom says that I'm suppose to find a nice girl in our family, preferably one of my third cousins so we can have sharingan-wield babies. That what mom and dad are, third cousins."

Kakashi took in a deep breath, nodding his head. Obito had parents related that way, Kakashi reminded himself. He used to harass the poor boy about it, saying that was why Obito was so stupid, but he knew it wasn't the truth. Most Uchiha's had a high IQ, Obito was smart but chose to not use it. Sasuke was still talking; the most that he had ever done before. "…Are you related to us somehow, too? Dad doesn't want to tell me why you have the sharingan."

"No, I'm not related." Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "I haven't told anyone about how I received this eye, your family knows and they don't think it was worth it."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide. "Can I know?"

"A friend gave it to me, I lost my left eye in a fight and he gave his eyes to me. Like a fool." Kakashi let his finger touch the shell of his haitai-ate. That dreadful day played over in his head, and by instinct he pushed the feelings away. Mixed feelings came with the sharingan, but it relaxed him knowing that Obito was always with him. Sasuke glared at him, knowing he wasn't going to get any more information. "What'd you do that made Naruto scream?" Kakashi changed topics.

"…" Sasuke made a deep noise with his throat, refusing to answer.

"Whatever," Kakashi played along; "Naruto will tell me in the morning."

The Uchiha choked on a deep breath as they turned towards the Uchiha compound. "I can't wait until you boys are older. So many good jokes are going to waste when you don't understand them."

A fine dark brow was raised in the air. "Huh?"

* * *

It was seven that morning when Iruka entered his living room, coming across the sight of Kakashi asleep (willingly) on the couch, his arm swung over his face to block out the light coming from the patio door. At the kitchen table was Naruto, playing with his cereal as he ate it. "How long have you been up?" He asked the small boy.

Naruto giggled, pouring the milk back in the bowl before eating the wheat grain food. "I just got up. Kakashi-dad was snoring." Indeed he was. To give proof, the lump of jounin let out a nasal grunt and tossed onto his side. Iruka couldn't hide his own smile.

"I'll wake him up, you go get ready. We need to be at the Hokage's office in an hour, and I don't want to be late." Naruto nodded, lifted his bowl into his mouth so he could drink the last of its contents before taking off towards his bedroom. Iruka watched the boy carefully before walking to the couch to bend down so his nose was near Kakashi's mask. The man had fallen asleep with both his haitai-ate and facemask on, so now it was loose, and looking down, Iruka could see inside the mask to Kakashi's moving lips. Whatever he was dreaming about, he was talking in his sleep to what he was dreaming about.

Wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck, Iruka leaned his head into the crease and breathed Kakashi's distinct scent. All of his muscles sung as Kakashi's arms wrapped around his body, pulling their bodies together in a hug. "Do I get a kiss?" The question was a deep groan from the sleepy silver haired jounin. Iruka smiled.

"Not until you brush your teeth, your breath stinks."

"You're one to talk." Kakashi joked, but sat up on the couch. "What time is it?" Iruka told him. With a stretch, Kakashi tried lifting himself, only to have Iruka's weight push him back on the couch. "Something wrong Iruka?"

"Why didn't you come back to bed this morning?" Iruka laid his head on Kakashi's shoulder.

"You seemed so peaceful when I got back this morning that I didn't want to bother you by climbing in bed, so I just came out here to sleep." His hands brushed Iruka's ponytail, pulling out whatever tangles remained. Finally, Iruka's hold relented, enough so he could sit back and stare into Kakashi's open eye. Kakashi smiled. "Sasuke tried sneaking back over here, so I had to take him back. He's going to be a master at stealth once he figures how to hide all of his chakra. Just wait until Naruto's fourteen, you'll be excited that he's going off with Jiraiya, 'cause I can see it now. You arriving home from work, the house is quiet, until you hear a resounding 'bang', 'bang', 'ba-'"

Iruka's eyes narrowed. "Don't even think of finishing that sentence. It's not going to happen like that, Naruto will wait until he's old enough, mature enough, and out of our house…"

"-Then he'll just wait until he's with Jiraiya and invite Sasuke for a rendezvous near the hot springs." Iruka slapped Kakashi upside the head, pulling himself off the man's lap. Being free, Kakashi stood up, heading towards the bathroom teasingly, "Are you sure you don't want a romp in the bathroom this morning?"

"Yes!" Iruka yelled, slamming a cabinet that Naruto had left open, shut. "Go get ready, I'd like to be on time."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed seriously. "I'd like to stop and speak with Obito first, he's my…good luck charm." Kakashi broke eye contact, very embarrassed with this fact, however his husband just smiled sweetly.

Walking towards the jounin, Iruka kissed the man's temple. "Okay, but don't be late. It won't look good." With one last smile in the direction of his husband, Iruka returned to his kitchen to make some coffee and a light snack for his tossing stomach. Scratching from the patio brought Iruka's attention to the door, watching as large fox eyes stared at him, whimpering to come in the house again. "You're not a regular fox, are you…" Iruka whispered, mostly to himself.

As if understanding him, the fox's tail went into the air, shaking happily before turning to the rose bushes Iruka had been growing throughout winter, urinating on them. Iruka's left eye twitched. "Naruto, go feed Karu!" He yelled, watching as the fox began to pull buds from his flowers. It took forever, but the boy finally came out of his room and, as slowly as possible, fed his pet. "You'll need to get him water, too, Naruto!"

Throwing his head back, Naruto groaned dramatically, "He doesn't need water-"

With ease, Iruka washed Naruto's breakfast dish. "And you don't need ramen either."

"That's not fair!" Naruto screamed.

"Go feed Karu!" Retaliated Iruka. Really! Sometimes Naruto was just so lazy and irresponsible. With a huff, the boy stomped to the refrigerator to find some leftovers for his fox kit. Under Iruka's watchful eye, the boy feed his puppy, then cleaned up any messes the creature had made throughout the morning. Thinking he was unwatched, Naruto tossed some feces over the balcony, watching excitedly as they dropped. Iruka's patience dropped. "Damn it, Naruto!"

Laughter from the corridor echoed across the hall. "Testy this morning, aren't you, Iru-chan."

"Gr. Shut up." Iruka glared at his husband. "He just tossed his pet's po…" he tried to say the word past his anger, before deciding to drop it. "-Over the balcony!" Naruto was staring at them from the balcony, trying to look as innocent as he could be while his fox looked down from the side of the balcony as a string of curses rose from their neighbors that ate breakfast in that area. It wasn't long before a string of slams at their front door came. Iruka glared at the door, then at Naruto before walking to the front door to deal with angry neighbors.

After much persuasion and apologies, the neighbor left (not without glaring at Naruto) with a fast stomp. From the balcony, Naruto broke into giggles, but was silenced from his 'fathers' with a silent glare – more forced from a cackling Kakashi. Dressed in his jounin uniform, Kakashi gave a peaceful wave to his husband, who turned his eyes. "The Hokage meeting is when? Ten?" Iruka nodded. "Good, I'll meet you there. Naruto, be on your best behavior!" With a wink, he vanished from view, leaving Naruto and Iruka in the front rooms.

Running his fingers through his bangs, Iruka sighed. His hair was all messed up, and he hadn't been awake for more than an hour. "Clean up the mess properly now, Naruto." He ordered before disappearing into the steamy bathroom. From the balcony, Naruto glanced down at his pet, shrugged his shoulders (which was oddly returned by the small creature), and returned to his cleaning as asked.

* * *

The Hokage's office never seemed so intimidating as it did now. Iruka, being a hotheaded loudmouth as a child, had often set foot in the grand office. As a chuunin, he continued to go in, though not for behavioral issues. Now, he felt as if this room could be the death of him, just as it had been the thing to start his life just a year ago. The Hokage had _personally_ signed his and Kakashi's marriage contract, establishing it as legal. The Hokage had also blessed him with a son. And the same point, this man had the same power to take all this away (well, maybe not the marriage – Sarutobi was not that cruel, nor did he want to be).

Right now, the room was filled with two different sets of individuals and paperwork that crowded the Hokage's desk. On the right side of the room, was the Shizuki family and Hana Fujii (whom Iruka hadn't seen in months). On the left side of the room, Iruka had taken a seat with Naruto on his lap, yearning for attention incase he had to go home with the other family. The seat next to him, obviously for Kakashi, remained empty as they waited for the late jounin to show up. Also with them was Rei Takanashi, their Adoptive Community Councilor. _My own little battle field._ Iruka joked.

Lighting his pipe, the Hokage smiled at Iruka politely. "How long will it take for Kakashi to arrive here, do you think Iruka?"

"H-He promised he'd be on time, but…" Iruka glanced back at the door, hoping that Kakashi wanted to make a grand entrance or something of that manner. Nope, Kakashi was just late. Typical.

_Poof!_ Kakashi entered the room in his usual puff of smoke, a hand raised to the back of his head nervously. "Sorry, this little old lady needed to cross the street, and I just had to help her."

"Always the polite one, Kakashi." Sarutobi said, sarcastically. "Take a seat and we'll begin this hearing." The jounin sat next to his husband, allowing Iruka to lace their fingers together, nervously. When everyone was situated, Sarutobi leaned forward, his old, graying eyes on Naruto's wide blue ones. "Naruto please stand up for a second." The boy did so. "May I ask you to leave this hearing? There is something I'd like to speak about something with the adults, and you'll probably be bored." Naruto's face scrunched up at the thought of sitting around in boredom waiting for Iruka to tell him whom he was going home with. "Tell you what, my grandson is visiting today, have the guard at the door take you to visit him. You'll have fun." With a wink from the old man, said ANBU member escorted Naruto out the door.

When the doors slid shut, Sarutobi evened out some folders in front of him, waiting until he knew Naruto would be completely out of hearing distance. "If this were a normal adoption hearing, I would not sit here to decide who should have the child," the Hokage explained to both parties, "but since Naruto holds the Kyuubi, it comes to my attention that the choice needs to be thorough for the sake of Konoha and Naruto's psyche, so Kyuubi doesn't attack us again through the boy.

"Since Naruto was taken out of Adoptive Community, my desk has been swamped with reports – both good and bad – from many sources. Fujii-san, let's start with some of these you've sent in. I've failed to see one good thing written about Kakashi and Iruka's time with Naruto and there was very little written about Shizuki-san interactions with Naruto. Please clarify to me that your investigation was impartial?"

The woman stood up, bowing politely. "Of course, Lord Hokage. I never put my own personal feelings in with my work; that'd be unethical." She sounded sincere enough. Iruka's blood boiled. "What happened was, when I visited, I was often prompted by word that something had happened to Naruto, so I had to investigate. There was always something going on at the Hatake house, and it always seemed wrong for these two men to be raising a child like Naruto."

"'Like Naruto'?"

Nodding, Fujii continued. "I had to investigate this with Adoption Community, but – Naruto never showed evidence of containing Kyuubi during his entire orphan life. He was always mild natured and never caused problems; in comparison to what's going on now. Since his adoption, Kyuubi has become known for weeks, having caused much desecration to Kono-"

"It's because we had Kyuubi restrained at the orphanage!" Takanashi stood up, looking ecstatic. "When he was younger, Kyuubi was always getting out, but since the boy had no motor skills to speak of, the demon could do nothing so the boy would cry, and cry, and cry. Several of the caretakers wanted to kill him, just to get that crying to stop, but your orders were to let no…personal prejudices restrain the boy. We used potions and medicines to put the boy to sleep as a kid, but when he was able to walk, Kyuubi was getting out so often, we were concerned."

The Hokage leaned forward, taking a puff out of his pipe. "And what did you do that contradicts what Fujii-san was saying?"

"W-We used…a chakra-restraint bracelet on him. Whenever it was apparent that Kyuubi was showing, we put it on him. As it should, the bracelet took both his and Kyuubi's chakra to a minimum, so the Kyuubi didn't attack, and Naruto was too weak to make messes. I admit…we went a little crazy with the power we had, and might have over used it, but please understand that this isn't the Hatake's fault that Kyuubi is showing like he has. If we hadn't used the chakra bracelet, the fox would have showed himself more often and we were afraid of what Kyuubi would do."

Sarutobi rubbed the bridge of his nose, his face pushed upward to see the ceiling of his office. "Takanashi-san, if I recall I specifically told you when the child was left in your care ten years ago that if you had any problems to immediately contact me." The man nodded. "We'll discuss that matter latter, but right now let's get back to business – all right?" The group agreed verbally. "All right, let's see," continued the Hokage, shuffling through his papers, "Let's start from the beginning. Iruka, it's said here that you 'lost' Naruto not even a day after you brought him home from the orphanage, do you confirm or deny this?"

"He wasn't lost, he was-"

"Will discuss what happened shortly, Iruka. Just say if you confirm or deny this accusation." Sarutobi was stern. Iruka sat back, feeling Kakashi's wide gaze on him. He _knew_ he forgot to tell Kakashi something.

"I confirm this," he whispered, defeated.

"Fujii-san, how did you come across the information?" The aging man asked neutrally.

With a smile of ease, the woman spoke smoothly, "A teacher at the academy, who asked to remain nameless, said that Iruka was hectic, running around the school, calling Naruto."

"He's always flustered, that doesn't mean much," Kakashi said, offhandedly. Iruka slapped his knee, playfully.

The Hokage nodded absently with what Kakashi said, unable to hide the grin on his face. "Would you like to explain that day, Iruka?"

Pleased, Iruka nodded and stood politely. "I needed to drop notes off with Anko-san, for my students and I asked him to sit outside the classroom. Another class leaving the building to go out to the training field distracted him, and he followed after them. I was worried that someone with a grudge had taken him or something." Sarutobi just nodded his head, confirming he understood what Iruka was saying.

"Very well; let us continue…"

* * *

Naruto kicked his feet out, glaring intently at the door where his adoption hearing was being held. He didn't understand why he couldn't be in there to see how it was going. Besides, he had a few choice words to make certain that he stayed with Kakashi and Iruka. As much as he loved his mother, he didn't like Toshi. Period. The guard that had taken him out had left the room, giving a reassuring smile. Naruto's gaze fell again when a light tapping of sandals started up the hall again before disappearing. He felt so lonely. The Hokage's grandson, who he was supposed to be playing with, was napping.

Turning around, he looked out the long windows at the village that was bursting with life. From the back of his mind, he could hear his conscious talking about buildings and what they meant to him before some sealing. Finally, he broke off from his prattle to say that he saw Sasuke near the dock before returning to his very unpleasant talk on how when the village wasn't on fire it was an eyesore.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto tried to see the same thing his conscious did, traveling the dock for the dark haired individual. Indeed he found Sasuke, tossing rocks in the water. With a smile, Naruto took off down the corridor, narrowly running into people (a few of which he knew), and out the door. They would probably not go looking for him for an hour, so that gave him enough time to talk to Sasuke about the night before.

A blush took over his face as he remembered Sasuke's grip around his waist when the boy had climbed into bed. It made Naruto feel loved – not that he didn't when he was around Iruka and Kakashi, but this was a different kind of love. One that made his belly flop and his conscious stutter in mid-speech. With a smile, he pushed towards the dock and watched as Sasuke threw a rock, possibly killing a fish that swam by. "Sasuke!" He was about to yell, but couldn't move his body when he saw the sad look pasted on the other boy's face.

"Sasuke…" He finally whispered, walking down the small hill, so he wouldn't startle the young man. It was enough to catch the boy's attention and make him hold his hand up to stop the boy from approaching him any further. _Was last night a last time? Is he going to be mean to me again?_ "Are you okay, Sasuke?"

The little boy shook his head negatively. "My dad is taking me on a training trip. I won't be back for awhile." He leveled his hand some, asking for Naruto to take it. He did, easing himself to sit next to his 'boyfriend'. "He says that with you in Konoha too, I'm distracted from the training, and I'll never make anything of myself – like my brother."

"Huh?" He whispered. "You're leaving me?" He didn't want to be alone. Without Sasuke, all the other kids in Mizuki's class would pick on him again. The other pre-genin made going to classes so much easier.

Turning to face the blonde, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the boy's lean waist, bringing them together with a nod of his head. "Why do you make me feel like this?" He asked. "Why do you make me weak?" He pulled away, continuing to watch the fishes. Naruto mimicked the motion, his hands flimsily digging through his pockets.

Pulling out Saiai, he handed the plush fox to his best friend and stood up. Sasuke looked questioning at the fox, then Naruto. "Take care of him, and when you return back to Konoha, you'll remember to come see me, okay?" He smiled.

"Okay." Sasuke returned the smile. Finally, Naruto turned around and started heading back towards the Hokage's tower, unaware that the smile Sasuke gave him would be the last one he'd ever see from that day forth. Watchful obsidian eyes of the Uchiha missing ninja followed Naruto, before following back on Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I'm going to have to kill mother and father. I know, though, that the Hatake's will take good care of you."

* * *

Sliding another letter down, the Hokage took a deep breath. "Understandable that Hatake-san is a very respectful member of Konoha, and most of those that have sent their letters stating approval or rejection are respected clan members. Most of these letters I've rejected as reason that too many feelings towards Kyuubi were the reason a lot of these came in. From the lowest groups of Konoha to our prospering clans. This is why none of these are to be taken seriously, except maybe a few. Administer of the academy," he threw the letter before his desk, letting the folds open to prove the name, "Who says that Naruto has been slow in school, spending most of his time goofing off, childishly flirting with Haruno-san and Uchiha-san, and playing pranks on his teacher, Mizuki-san. It states that, last year, his grades were so low he needed to repeat subjects during the summer. It was understandable since the transition from the orphanage to the outside world often occurs as such, but his grades haven't improved a bit this year, and is facing have to repeat genin courses."

Raising his head, though his attention never once on a book that rested securely in his shinobi vest pocket, Kakashi breathed. "As you are aware, Hokage-san, dead last in classes are often excellent shinobi later. Take Iruka for example, he was the dead last in his courses, but is one of the most honest chuunin instructors Konoha has. Besides, you said it yourself; Naruto won't be able to learn as quickly to easier techniques because of his chakra capacity."

With the hoisting of his hand, Sarutobi halted Kakashi from continuing. "It's very true that we've discussed this. But, we have some more letters that we are taking into consideration. Please calm down, and let me continue." Once more the shinobi in the room fell quiet. "Our next letter would be of Ichiraku-san, Naruto's summer and Saturday employee. He states that Naruto is a very polite boy, considering on who is in him – Kyuubi I'm assuming. The storeowner writes that Naruto has brightened the store's outlook a lot, and is an excellent ramen critic. As a critic of his ramen, the boy can immediately sell to anyone who is a consumer, and has made many friends among the community. This is why a small portion of Konoha – the low class ones – have stated Naruto's not so bad. There are very few that have supported this," indicating the pile of letters from Konoha citizens.

"Another thing that I'm taking in consideration is from a shinobi who asked to remain nameless." Cold eyes turned onto Toshi as the Hokage stood up and approached the man. "This shinobi states that he has watched abusive moments in your household, Shizuki-san. Is this true?"

"No, Hokage-sama."

"I see." No more needed to be said as the Hokage took a seat again. "Let us discuss this further…"

* * *

Naruto watched the door earnestly, his leg twitching under him as he waited for them to come out. After an hour of waiting, the doors were thrown open by a fuming Fujii who, with a glare at him, stalked past him in mad haste. Naruto tilted his head, waiting for one of the adults to come out and tell him whom he was going home with. It was a while longer before a larger group of individuals stepped out of the enclosed office; Iruka clutching Kakashi's arm for dear life, a smile glistening on his face, on the other hand his mother was crying. Toshi remained in the office, standing before the Hokage's desk. His dark face remained intent on Naruto until the doors closing blocked him. Yuki wrapped her arms around her son, hugging him dearly.

Looking at Iruka, Naruto waited impatiently for the verdict. "Well…?" he droned.

Iruka holding his hands out welcomingly told him everything. Part of him wanted to throw his arms around Iruka and hug his new family for dear life, but he couldn't. Instead he raised his hands and brought them to his mother's face, staring into her gorgeous wide eyes. "Mommy…" He whispered, perhaps the first time he'd ever called the woman such. Tears rolled down her face as she held on tighter. "I'll still come over, mommy. Whenever you want me to come over, I will. Even if you don't want me to come over, cause you're my mom. Iruka and Kakashi may be my dads now, but you'll always be my mom." He hugged her back before her hold relented. Reaching behind him, he grabbed Iruka's arms and let himself be hoisted into the air.

His mother smiled. "You can come over anytime, sweetie."

Kakashi let his fingers brush back some of Naruto's hair. "Shizuki-san-"

"Please don't call me that anymore. Toshi and I are divorcing." The woman said sternly, watching the door where her husband was detained.

"Yuki-san," Kakashi corrected himself, "would you like to join us for dinner?"

The woman shook her head. "No thank you." She smiled sweetly. "I won't intrude on your family time." With a sideways glance, the Hatake family left the Hokage hall. Naruto's chin rested on Iruka's sturdy shoulder, his arms wrapped around the chuunin's check as he watched his mother in the distance. When they no longer saw each other, the woman broke down crying as ANBU members had to rush into the Hokage's office to fully detain her husband.

"Yuki-san." The Hokage glanced at her as Toshi was dragged off deep within the tower. "Are you going to be able to get home on your own, or would you like an escort?"

Brushing the back of her hand across her nose, she sniffled. "I'll be fine. Sandaime-sama?"

"Yes?" The old man gave her a sympathetic look.

"Do you think Arashi would be mad a me for all the things I've put our son through?"

Squeezing her shoulder, Sarutobi breathed, "I don't think he could ever be mad at you. He wouldn't blame you, but Toshi for the actions that have happened the last ten years to Naruto. And, I can assure you, within the first year you would have been married to him. I'm sure of it." The old man turned and walked off, leaving the confused woman in front of his office, Yondaime's large face on Hokage Mountain watching over her along with the rest of Konoha.

* * *

It wasn't until they put the extremely happy, but well worn out, Naruto to bed did the verdict actually hit Iruka. He and Kakashi were bathing together, Iruka laying back on Kakashi, enjoying the rippling of breathing that came from Kakashi every time the jounin exhaled, when he felt tears fall from his face. Kakashi's stiff fingers brushed the salty water away and his hold tightened around Iruka's waist. "We're a family now, Iruka," he breathed, "just like you always wanted."

Iruka didn't respond as his mind replayed the thought that his son was sleeping in the bedroom adjacent to the bathroom. He'd never had these thoughts when they first brought Naruto home a year ago. Now it was hitting him, hard. There was no backing out of this now. His son. It had a nice ring to it, Iruka thought as he turned around to press his entire body up against Kakashi's.

"Thank you." He pressed his lips chastely against the jounin's. "Thank you." He repeated the action before bringing his arms around the jounin's neck. "You've given so much to me the last year, and I haven't given you anything – besides sex." Lots of sex. He held on tight as his lips brushed against the side of Kakashi's neck. Their eyes met before their lips and neither pulled apart until the need of air became overwhelming.

"You gave me you. That seems fair." Kakashi took his husband's hips and pushed them down. Iruka's face flushed over. "And…You've made me one of the luckiest shinobi in all of Konoha." His fingers reached back and played with the milky flesh on Iruka's round bottom.

Understanding what Kakashi wanted, Iruka pushed his hips back against the hand groping him. "I love you Kakashi." _My husband._

"Mm." The jounin replied as he worked to prepare Iruka for penetration. The last thought that went through Iruka's mind before pleasure overcame every nerve in his body was, _look at my family, mom and dad._

* * *

End


End file.
